My Brother
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Kyungsoo pindah dari ibukota Seoul ke kota Goyan untuk mencari kakaknya sekaligus bersembunyi dari atasannya, tapi ia malah bertemu dengan makhluk terkonyol dalam hidupnya yang bernama Baekkie. Baekyeol / Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, Exo, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo pindah dari ibukota Seoul ke kota Goyan untuk mencari kakaknya sekaligus bersembunyi dari atasannya, tapi ia malah bertemu dengan makhluk terkonyol dalam hidupnya yang bernama Baekkie.

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.

.

"Ini flat anda, saya harap anda akan nyaman dan betah tinggal di sini." Wanita pemilik gedung apartement itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo, penghuni baru salah satu flat di lantai lima dalam apartement sederhana tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membalas dengan senyuman ramah sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Setelah wanita paruh bayah itu pamit pergi, Kyungsoo beranjak untuk melihat flat kecil yang ia beli sebagai tempat tinggal barunya di kota ini.

Flat sederhana itu hanya memiliki tiga ruangan. Satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan utama yang dibagi dengan dapur dan hanya disekat dinding pembatas sepinggang orang dewasa. Sangat sederhana tapi sudah sangat nyaman bagi Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam pelarian dari 'seseorang'.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah ranjang dengan kasur bersih tanpa seprei, langsung jadi objek pandangnya. Ia menarik salah satu koper berisi perlengkapan bajunya dan menuju lemari pakaian yang juga masih kosong. Waktunya untuk merapikan semua barang bawaannya.

"_**Kamarku akan berubah,"**_ sebuah suara lain menyeletuk, terdengar agak meng**gema**. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau mempedulikannya. Ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaan memindahkan pakaian ke dalam lemari. Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kembali hening dalam kamar yang hanya ditempati Kyungsoo, **seorang diri**.

...

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu berprofesi sebagai penulis novel dengan pen nama _**Dio**_. Tiga buku novel miliknya sudah terbit dan cukup banyak terjual di pasaran. Karya tulisnya dapat diterima dengan baik di masyarakat karena mengandung banyak kisah yang kadang terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Kisah cerita yang ia buat tak pernah muluk, sederhana, tapi cukup membuat pembaca selalu meneteskan air mata dengan kisah yang ia buat. Yah, dia selalu membuat cerita yang berakhir sedih, dengan pemeran utama yang meninggal di akhir cerita karena suatu hal.

...

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi. Ada sosok namja lain yang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di atas toilet duduk. Mata sipit namja itu memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan perlengkapan mandi di lemari kecil di samping cermin wastafel. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap diam, tak membuat kontak mata atau bahkan melirik sosok namja yang sedang memandang lekat punggungnya itu.

"_**Kerannya masih rusak,"**_ suara namja yang duduk di atas toilet itu menyeletuk, sekali lagi terdengar menggema pelan dalam kamar mandi tersebut. _**"Minta pada pengurus apartement untuk memperbaikinya, kalau kau tidak mau kulitmu membeku dengan air dinginnya."**_

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk memutar sedikit keran air shower, sementara tangan lain, menengadah, merasakan suhu airnya, dan Kyungsoo langsung terjingkat kebelakang satu langkah sambil mengeryit saat kulitnya ditusuk oleh air dingin yang mengalir dari atas shower.

"_**Apa kubilang? Kau tidak mau dengar sih,"**_ namja di atas toilet itu kembali berbicara, meski ia tahu Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghiraukannya. Dia lalu menghela nafas, sedih. _**"Dasar kau bodoh, Baekkie,"**_ ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri, mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya dan menumpukan dagu di atas lutut yang ia peluk. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang beranjak ke arah pintu, melewati dirinya di atas toilet duduk begitu saja. _**"Mana mungkin dia bisa mendengarkanku..."**_ ia berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri namun tetap terdengar menggema,. _**"... aku yang sekarang kan bukan manusia lagi..."**_

Tangan Kyungsoo yang menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi sempat terhenti, hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar, meninggalkan sosok namja mungil tembus pandang yang duduk sendirian di atas toilet duduk.

...

Do Kyungsoo tak mau mengakui kalau dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Mendengar sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa didengar kebanyakan orang lain. Dan juga bisa berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Karena bagi Do Kyungsoo, kemampuan yang ia punya hanya akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup dia menjadi ajang tempat curhat bagi 'mereka' yang tak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain selain dengan Kyungsoo. Meski terkadang dari cerita 'mereka' bisa membuat inspirasi bagi Kyungsoo untuk plot cerita novel yang ia buat. Tapi tetap saja, ia jauh-jauh pindah dari Seoul kembali ke Goyan bukan untuk menjadi pendengar setia keluh kesah dari sesosok tembus pandang, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan di Seoul, tapi tidak di Goyan. Dia mau istirahat dari hal yang merepotkan itu.

Sebenarnya ada dua alasan lain mengapa Kyungsoo memilih untuk pindah ke Goyan. Pertama, Ia ingin mencari kakaknya yang menghilang, dan yang kedua...

... Ia ingin menghilang dari kehidupan seseorang...

Andai itu bisa semudah yang ia rencanakan.

...

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo memulai hari barunya di tempat tinggal barunya. Seperti rutinitas-nya sehari-hari, hanya saja ini adalah tempat yang baru baginya. Sosok tembus pandang namja bermata sipit itu masih saja ada di flat barunya, selalu muncul di setiap sudut ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada. Sosok itu selalu berceloteh sendiri, tentang merawat flat yang dulu adalah miliknya, ia berbicara bebas dan tak sungkan mengejek Kyungsoo yang ceroboh megoreng telur gosong. Tak ada beban bagi sosok itu untuk terus berkomentar karena mengira Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengarkannya. Sementara Kyungsoo juga terus terdiam tanpa sekali pun menimpalinya, meski rasanya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sosok itu. Ah, mana mungkin? Menyentuhnya saja Kyungsoo pasti tak bisa.

"_**Dasar pendek, menaruh kardus di atas lemari saja kau tidak bisa. Gunakan kursi!"**_

Urat nadi Kyungsoo sempat berkedut kesal. Tapi ia mencoba bersabar dengan suara menggema tersebut, dan terus mengabaikannya.

...

**Hyung, sekarang kau di mana? ****Aku sudah pindah di Goyan.**

Satu pesan Kyungsoo tulis dan mengirimnya ke email kakaknya. Tak ada balasan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengirimnya email, tapi kakaknya tak pernah membalas. Jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Beberapa hari tak mendapatkan kabar dari kakaknya, membuat Kyungsoo gelisah.

Awalnya dia berniat ingin ke Goyan untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sudah selama sepuluh tahun ini mereka berpisah. Tapi karena suatu masalah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk sekalian pindah ke Goyan. Namun, entah karena ada alasan apa, kakaknya lagi-lagi menghilang seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tanpa kabar, tanpa membalas email Kyungsoo lagi.

Do Kyungsoo tak memiliki keluarga lain selain kakaknya, setelah kematian ibunya dua tahun lalu. Karena itu, ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Tidak untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk menempuh cara apapun, dia akan berusaha mencari kakaknya. Tak peduli email-nya tak kunjung dibalas, Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

**Hyung, Kalau kau sudah membuka emailku, tolong balas lah lagi seperti dulu.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo kembali mengirim email.

...

Gelas aluminium yang Kyungsoo pegang, terjatuh dari tangannya. Kyungsoo melompat ke belakang dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus dadanya, terkejut. Ia menatap tajam sosok yang melayang di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba?" sungut Kyungsoo memprotes. Tapi detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya. **"Kau..."** ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. **"... bisa melihatku?"** suaranya menggema.

Kyungsoo melengos, melirik lantai samping sambil mengumpat pelan. "Sial, aku keceplosan." Sementara sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya mulai menjerit histeris.

"**Gyaaaa! Dia bisa melihatku!"** sosok namja mungil itu panik, buru-buru melayang pergi menembus dinding.

Kyungsoo sweatdropp di tempat. "Dasar hantu bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan suara alarm yang membangunkan Chanyeol dari alam mimpinya, tapi suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring dalam kamarnya. Tangannya ke luar dari balik selimut, meraba nakas dengan asal, meraih ponsel itu, dan mengeser layarnya.

Kepalanya menyamping dari posisi tengkurap di balik selimut, menempelkan ponsel ke sisi telinga dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Hmmm?"

Ada suara dengusan di ujung sana. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh siang, Chanyeol. Kau harus bangun."

"Kalau kau menelpon hanya untuk membangunkan aku, akan ku tutup telponnya."

"Arraso, aku akan langsung ke intinya." Ada suara helaan nafas lagi dari namja di ujung saluran. "Malam ini kau harus kembali bekerja, atau aku akan terpaksa memecatmu?"

Ancaman itu tidak berarti, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merespon. Seolah ia tak peduli dengan hal itu lagi.

"Hei, kau dengar aku–"

"Hmm, pecat saja aku, Suho hyung."

"Yach! Chanyeol!" yang di ujung sana malah keberatan dengan ancamannya sendiri. "Aku tidak sedang serius. Astaga, tapi sungguh. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Ini sudah lewat dari seminggu, Yeol. Bergerak lah maju. Tak ada gunanya kau mengurung terus di dalam apartementmu."

"Aku hanya..." Suara Chanyeol agak tercekat, ia membuka matanya yang tampak sendu. "... mencoba menenangkan diri..."

Suho tak segera membalas, seolah ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. "Chanyeol-ah..." suara Suho berubah pelan. "Kami mengkhawatirkanmu..." lirihnya. "... dia pasti juga mengkhawatirkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Arraso Hyung. Aku akan ke tempatmu malam ini," ujarnya, tak ingin membuat teman dekat sekaligus bosnya itu kecewa, dan ikut larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Ah, Jangan memaksakan diri kalau–"

"Hei, Hei, kau yang tadi mengancamku. Mengapa kau sekarang berubah lemah padaku, hyung?" Chanyeol mencoba sedikit bercanda, terkekeh kecil, meski tidak sepenuh hati. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam." dan sambungan telepon ditutup.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak dalam kamar itu. Chanyeol masih tidak bergerak dari posisi tengkurap di balik selimutnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia mencoba bangkit. Tapi baru sesaat, setelah tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya jatuh pada bingkai foto di atas nakas. Sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang merangkul mesra namja mungil lain dalam pelukannya, tersenyum bersama di hadapan kamera, penuh kebahagian.

Seolah ada beban berat yang kembali jatuh menimpa punggung Chanyeol, hatinya teriris menyadari kebahagian itu tak akan pernah datang lagi. Setiap sendi ototnya berubah lemas, dan ia kembali jatuh tengkurap di atas kasur. Dengan sebulir air mata yang tercipta di ujung kelopaknya. Kembali terisak lirih di atas bantal, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya...

"Bogoshipo Baekhyunnie..." selanya di isak tangis, meremas permukaan seprei dengan putus asa.

_Aku merindukanmu..._

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu...**

Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol melirik nomor kamar tiap flat di lantai tiga gedung apartement. Mencari sebuah flat yang sudah ia pesan jauh hari. Tanpa disangka ada seseorang yang menabrak punggungnya dari belakang. Chanyeol oleng kedepan, lalu berbalik.

"Ah, maaf." Sebuah suara namja menyahut, wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia sedang membawa tumpukan tiga kardus di depannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari badannya sendiri. Dari bawah, terlihat kakinya yang berdiri itu sedikit gemetar, menahan beban berat kardus yang ia bawa. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol simpati padanya.

"Tak apa, biar ku bantu." Chanyeol mencoba mengambil dua kardus teratas yang dibawa namja itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu–" dia tak sempat memprotes, karena dua kardus itu sudah berpindah tangan pada Chanyeol. "Astaga, aku jadi merepotkanmu," sesalnya, tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol melihat itu, dan ia tersenyum geli menyadari betapa lucunya raut wajah namja mungil yang baru ia temui itu. "Jadi mau dibawa kemana?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Namja di hadapannya berkedip. Sempat terdiam sesaat melihat Chanyeol. "A-ah, itu..." ia melirik ke direksi lain di balik punggung Chanyeol. "... ke depan kamar flat 23."

"Ah. Nomor kamar flatku 22. Jadi kita tetangga?"

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Ah. Sebenarnya aku baru pindah. Jadi mohon bantuannya."

"Aku juga penghuni baru di sini."

Keduanya saling memandang, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya," namja mungil itu membungkuk sopan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk karena sedang membawa dua tumpukan kardus. "Aku Chanyeol. Ayo, kita ke depan flatmu, barang bawaanmu berat juga."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah panik, tapi tetap terlihat lucu. "Aku hanya bercanda."

...

"Jadi kau tidak meneruskan sekolah lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh minat. "Kenapa? Padahal kita masih seumuran, kau bahkan lebih muda enam bulan dariku."

"Uangku belum cukup untuk itu."

"Ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud–"

"Tak apa." Chanyeol tersenyum, tak merasa keberatan. "Aku senang kau punya minat untuk tahu tentangku,"senyumannya membentuk sebuah seringai menggoda.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata jijik, meski warna merah di pipinya mengkhianati aktingnya. "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu," belanya. "Jadi kau akan terus kerja jadi pelayan restoran?" suara Baekhyun kini berubah simpati. "Apa kau tak memiliki sebuah cita-cita? Kita kan masih muda."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tersentuh, mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan masa depannya. "Tenang saja, kalau tabunganku cukup. Aku akan menyusulmu untuk mengambil pendidikan kuliah yang lebih tinggi."

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar, entah mengapa dia begitu peduli dengan tetangganya tersebut. "Janji yah."

"Hmm. Janji." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

...

Di pagi buta, Chanyeol baru kembali pulang ke apartement-nya yang sederhana. Agak terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada di flat ruang tengahnya. Duduk di karpet, dengan kepala berbaring di atas meja, dan sebuah cake ulang tahun berhiaskan strawberi di hadapannya.

Sebuah katu ucapan bertuliskan 'Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 21, Chanyeolie' tergeletak di sampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, membelai pelan sisi kepala Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"Umm..." Baekhyun terjaga, membuka mata pelan, mengerjap, lalu bergumam pelan. "Chanyeol..."

"Hmm, aku pulang."

"Ah," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mengucek matanya dengan gerakan menggemaskan. "Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali? Ini bahkan sudah hampir mau pagi." Ia cemberut melihat jam yang tertera di dinding.

"Maaf," Chanyeol mengambil kartu ucapan Baekhyun. "Biar pun aku telat pulang. Tapi kau tetap yang pertama mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku. Terima kasih."

"Aku belum mengucapkannya~"

"Oh, kalau begitu ucapkan."

"Kau belum meniup lilinnya."

"Oke, oke, aku nyalakan dulu." Chanyeol mengambil pemetik api di atas meja, dan menyalakan lilin di atas cake. "Nah, sekarang tiuplah."

"Yang ulang tahun siapa sih?" Baekhyun merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ku kira kau mau meniupnya."

"Yeollie~"

"Arraso. Akan ku tiup."

"Make a wish dulu~"

"Hmm." Chanyeol memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu meniup lilinnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Bertepuk tangan riang. "Yee... Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeollie ~" Kini ia menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa penasaran. "Apa yang tadi kau harapkan?"

Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun merona.

**~Flashback End~**

.

.

.

.

Kenangan manis itu memang selalu indah untuk kembali dikenang, tapi terasa begitu sakit saat menyadari hal itu tak bisa lagi terulang.

Dengan kaki terseret, tanpa semangat, Chanyeol berjalan pelan melewati ruang utama tanpa minat. Menuju dapur hanya untuk sekedar menghapus dahaganya. Tak ada lagi makanan apapun dalam kulkas, kosong, persedian seminggu sudah habis untuknya seorang diri selama ini. Suho benar, ia harus bergerak maju, terbukti dengan bunyi perutnya saat ini yang meminta jatah.

"_Meski bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, kau tak boleh melupakan makan siangmu Yeollie. Lihatlah badanmu itu, terlihat makin kurus. Aku tak mau namja yang kurus sepertimu!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum miris di depan kulkas, saat suara Baekhyun yang mengomelinya berkelabat dalam ingatannya. Dalam kesunyian ruangan itu, Chanyeol berbisik lirih. Sebuah kalimat sama yang ia lontarkan pada balasan omelan Baekhyun yang lalu.

"Meski aku kurus, kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?"

Senyuman Chanyeol yang miris, perlahan menghilang, terganti dengan gigitan bibir bawahnya, ia lalu menambahkan dengan hati yang makin teriris, "... bahkan saat kau sudah tak ada, mungkin kah kau juga masih mencintaku?"

Tangannya terangkat untuk menutup wajahnya. Kembali air mata menyakitkan itu menetes, tak peduli seberapa banyak ia menangis, bahkan jika persedian air mata itu telah habis, tak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan hatinya yang sudah teriris. Ironis, dan sangat miris.

...

Chanyeol membuka pintu flatnya, keluar untuk mengambil kiriman botol susu di depan pintu.

Ada suara kunci pintu yang diputar dari flat sebelah. Membuat Chanyeol terhenti, menoleh ke pintu sebelah dengan penuh antisipasi. Kenop pintu itu mulai berputar dari dalam. Chanyeol tercekat di tempat, sebuah harapan yang sebenarnya mustahil terwujud, muncul dalam benaknya, seandainya mukjizat itu ada, mungkinkah...

Pintu terbuka, tapi bukan Baekhyun yang keluar dari sana, melainkan sosok namja lain bermata bulat seperti burug hantu yang Chanyeol tak kenal siapa. Pintu kembali ditutup dari luar oleh namja itu, suaranya mampu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo, namja yang baru saja mengunci pintu flatnya dari luar, menoleh, menyadari keberadaan tetangganya. Ia tersenyum ramah, sambil membungkuk sedikit, sekedar memberikan tata krama pada tetangga barunya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak membalas. Menatap dengan pandangan tak bersahabat pada Kyungsoo, lalu berbalik, membanting pintu flatnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo terperanjat dengan sikap tak sopan itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gumam Kyungsoo heran seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menghela nafas, lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Chanyeol mau kembali bekerja?" suara Yixing menyeletuk dari belakang.

Suho menggeleng lelah. "Entahlah, dia bilang dia mau kembali malam ini. Tapi dari suaranya aku tak yakin."

"Kurasa satu minggu belum cukup untuknya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Suho menghela nafas, lalu berbalik. Sebuah seringai senang tiba-tiba mampir di wajahnya setelah melihat penampilan Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Yixing berdiri membelakanginya, di depan lemari, mencari baju Suho yang cocok untuknya. Dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya sampai selutut, punggung putih telanjang Yixing yang dihiasi beberapa kissmark terpampang jelas di mata sang kekasih.

Suho bersiul menggoda. "Kau seksi sekali Yixingie..."

Lay berdecak, meski wajahnya sempat merona tanpa sepengetahuan Suho. "Kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" Suho bertanya dengan nada pura-pura yang sangat kentara. "Memangnya kapan terakhir kali aku mengatakan kau sangat seksi? Umm... apa semalam ya? Saat aku menunggangimu?"

Sebuah lipatan baju asal terlempar tak beraturan menuju ke arah Suho yang masih duduk di atas ranjang. Tapi Suho malah terkekeh menerimanya, sementara wajah Yixing memanas, menahan malu. "Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lebih detail. Lagi pula untuk apa kau bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

"Jangan marah begitu, jagiya~ aku kan hanya senang menggodamu."

"Cih," Yixing membuang muka, kembali berbalik menghadap lemari.

Tak lama, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan kecupan mesra mendarat di bahu telanjangnya. "Kau bahkan terlihat sangat manis saat marah. Bagaimana bisa aku tak berhenti untuk terus menggodamu? Hmm..." Suho mengendus aroma Yixing di lehernya.

"Hentikan, Myeonnie, kau membuatku geli..."

"Tidak mau~" Suho cemberut. "Aku masih mau lagi~"

Dan sebuah sikutan menyakitkan mendarat di perut Suho

...

Yixing menyajikan sarapan –entah itu masih bisa disebut sarapan jika sudah lewat jam 10 siang–, di atas meja makan, di hadapan Suho yang duduk manis di kursinya. Suho tersenyum senang dan bangga terhadap keahlian kekasihnya yang selalu menciptakan makanan enak.

Belum selesai mereka menikmati makan bersama, sebuah suara dering ponsel lain berbunyi, dari ruang santai rumah Suho, di atas meja laci samping televisi.

Keduanya sama-sama membisu mendengar dering ponsel itu. Yixing meletakkan sendoknya, "Akan aku ambil," ia beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Sementara mata Suho yang khawatir meperhatikan gerak geriknya. Pada akhirnya, Suho juga ikut menyusul Yixing.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kyungsoo lagi," jawab Yixing sendu. Membaca email yang baru saja masuk.

**Kenapa tak membalas emailku lagi hyung? Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?**

"Kau masih tak mau membalasnya?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa," Yixing menghela nafas. "Ini semua..." suaranya mulai tercekat. "... terlalu tiba-tiba..."

.

.

.

.

Suara dering ponsel bertandakan email masuk, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari kegiatannya mengetik sebuah cerita di laptop. Ia beranjak mengambil ponsel, matanya berbinar saat mendapatkan balasan email dari kakaknya.

**Kau di mana sekarang?**

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"_**Wah, ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga~"**_

Senyuman Kyungsoo langsung sirna. Melirik kesal pada sosok tembus pandang yang sekarang berbaring di atas kasur, tepat di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau belum pergi juga?" sindirnya.

"_**Kenapa aku harus pergi?"**_ sosok namja mungil itu balik bertanya. _**"Ini kan flatku, kamarku,"**_ ia meraba kasur yang ia tiduri sambil tersenyum childish. _**"Ranjangku, sepreinya saja yang berbeda."**_

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Sadarlah. Semua ini sudah menjadi milikku, aku telah membelinya. Dan kau, sebaiknya cepat kembali ke tempatmu yang seharusnya. Dunia ini bukan lagi tempatmu."

Sosok namja imut itu cemberut kesal. _**"Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal."**_

Terkadang, satu arwah tak bisa kembali ke tempatnya dengan tenang jika ada sebuah keinginannya yang tak terkabul, atau sebuah janji yang ia buat belum bisa ia wujudkan semasa hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sudah sering mendapati sebuah arwah yang bergentayangan di sekitarnya dan meminta bantuannya. Meski ia sudah bertekad untuk tak lagi mengurusi urusan mereka, tapi untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya tak bisa Kyungsoo abaikan begitu saja. Kalau Kyungsoo tak membantunya, hantu ini akan terus menganggu kehidupannya. "Kalau begitu, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"_**Benarkah?"**_ sosok itu bangkit, menatap berbinar pada Kyungsoo. _**"Wah~ kau orang yang baik~"**_

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"_**Oke, oke. Hehehe... jadi, aku minta..."**_ sosok itu tampak berpikir, kepalanya miring sedikit, matanya melirik ke atas dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. _**"... aku... ah, aku tak ingat..."**_

Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Yach! Apa-apaan itu!"

Namja imut itu nyengir. _**"Maaf, aku memiliki sedikit masalah saat aku meninggal. Entah karena apa kepalaku terbentur, jadi ada beberapa ingatanku yang menghilang."**_

"M-mwoya?" mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Astaga, aku tak tahu kalau hantu bisa amnesia juga."

"_**Hehehe... yang aku ingat hanya sekedar flat ini. Flat yang dulu kutempati, dan biasanya orang memanggilku Baekkie."**_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa mengingat yang lain?"

Baekkie alias Baekhyun, hanya mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibir, merasa bersalah. _**"Maaf..."**_

"Tak apa," Kyungsoo ikut menunduk menatap lantai, menerawang sedih. "... Kita sama saja, aku sendiri juga memiliki kenangan yang tak bisa kuingat..."

... salah satunya, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa kakaknya...

...

Ketukan pintu dari luar flat menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo mengetik plot ceritanya.

"_**Ada tamu,"**_ suara Baekhyun yang menggema, menyeletuk.

"Buka kan saja," balas Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan sambil melanjutkan ketikannya, ia sudah sampai di sebuah adegan inti cerita, sayang jika ditinggal dan akan terlupakan.

"_**Seandainya bisa, pasti sudah kubuka dari tadi~"**_ suara itu merengut kesal. _**"Ayolah Kyungsoo. Kau tak boleh mengabaikan tamu. Cepat buka pintunya."**_

"Aissh!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. Mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka merengut seperti anak kecil, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah memerintah layaknya orang tua –entah dia masuk dibagian peran Umma atau Appa.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar, berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu flat. Tanpa ingin mengintip siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu, Kyungsoo langsung membukannya tanpa semangat.

"Kyungsoo–"

Satu suara familiar, satu lirikan Kyungsoo pada namja tan di hadapannya, dan satu detik itu pula Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu tanpa bertanya. Menguncinya dengan cepat sebelum tamu tak diundang itu berinisiatif membuka paksa pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" ketukan pintu itu lagi. Tapi kali ini terdengar lebih panik dan tidak sabaran. "Kyungsoo, kumohon buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara."

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Malah memilih untuk kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan kembali menutup pintu kamar, tak ingin mendengar seruan memohon dari orang yang berdiri di depan apartementnya.

"_**Yach, kenapa tidak membiarkannya masuk–"**_

"Diam!" Kyungsoo membentak. Baekhyun tersentak.

Mengabaikan laptop yang masih menyala di atas nakas, dengan dokumen terbuka tanpa niat kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, Kyungsoo melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"_**Ada apa?"**_ suara Baekhyun yang menggema terdengar lebih lembut, tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau tak tahu arti kosakata 'diam'?" Kyungsoo malah membalasnya dengan sarkastik, mood-nya berada dalam keadaaan buruk. "Kubilang 'diam', jadi diamlah!"

Tak ada suara lagi, bahkan suara ketukan dan panggilan dari luar flat Kyungsoo sudah tak ada lagi...

... sampai akhirnya suara isakan pelan Kyungsoo dari bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, mulai terdengar pelan. Sangat lirih, tersirat akan perasaan terluka.

Sebuah sentuhan angin pelan menyentuh ubun-ubunnya, meski terasa abstruk, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan kasat mata mencoba membelai puncak rambutnya. _**"Tak perlu malu untuk menangis, aku juga sering menangis kok."**_ suara bisikan pelan yang masih menggema itu, terdengar sangat tulus. _**" Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, kok."**_

Kyungsoo tak tahu, mengapa tangisnya malah semakin pecah hanya karena perilaku Baekhyun tersebut.

"_**Ssstth... tak apa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja..."**_

Dia bahkan tak tahu dengan jelas apa masalah Kyungsoo, tapi entah karena apa, mood Kyungsoo perlahan membaik, dan lebih tenang. Seolah-olah dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo, ia bisa mempercayai perkataan Baekkie tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo terlelap. Jatuh ke alam mimpi di mana ia berbaring di pangkuan sang kakak yang mencoba menenangkannya dengan membelai puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat maupun mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah sang kakak...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Park Sunyoung, atau biasa dipanggil Luna. Wanita cantik yang masih berusia 21 tahun. Di usianya yang dewasa dia sudah meluncurkan sebuah novel fiksi bergendre misteri, dan sudah menjadi Bestseller tahun lalu di negara Korea, bahkan novel buatannya menarik perhatian seorang sutradara untuk membuatnya dalam sebuah movie.

Banyak orang menyukainya, dengan kecantikan, keramahan, dan kesopanan membuat semua orang tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukainya, kecuali pemuda bernama Kim Jongin.

Meski kadang jika mereka berpapasan, atau sekedar mengobrol biasa, Jongin terlihat meladeni Luna dan membalas senyuman ramah wanita itu. Tapi jika kau bertanya mengenai Luna, dalam lubuk hati Jongin akan langsung menjawab dengan jujur kalau dia membenci wanita itu, sangat membencinya. Alasannya sederhana, karena menurut Jongin, Luna sudah merebut Kyungsoo darinya.

Ah, bisa dibilang bukan merebut juga sih, karena nyatanya hubungan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo selama ini hanya sekedar teman dekat, atau rekan kerja antara penerbit buku dan novelis. Do Kyungsoo adalah novelisnya –sama seperti Luna– dan Kim Jongin adalah presider termuda yang menjabat sebagai penerbit novel mereka. Karena hubungan kerja selama dua tahun ini lah yang membuat Jongin tertarik dengan pribadi sosok Kyungsoo, dan diam-diam menaruh hati padanya, sayang, dia kedahuluan dengan Luna.

_Sialan._ Satu umpatan selalu meluncur dalam benak Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Luna saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, atau ketika Kyungsoo bersemangat menceritakan tentang Luna pada Jongin. Seandainya saja hukum tak berlaku untuknya, mungkin dengan senang hati Jongin akan menebaskan pedang samurai ke tangan Luna yang sudah merangkul manja lengan Kyungsoo, atau jika dia nekat, dia akan mengurung wanita itu ke dalam ruang bawah tanahnya seorang diri dan membawa lari Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, bersamanya.

Jongin hampir putus asa dengan perasaannya sendiri melihat semakin hari semakin romantis pula terlihat kebersamaan Luna dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun mempredeksikan bahwa hubungan mereka akan berlanjut sampai ke ikatan sakral kelak.

Sampai akhirnya suatu hari, Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan Luna, namun naas, itu malah membuat Kyungsoo makin menjauhi dirinya...

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jongin yang baru pulang dari kantornya menggunakan mobil, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luna jalan seorang diri sambil membawa dua kantong besar plastik dari minimarket, terlihat baru saja belanja untuk persedian makanannya. Awalnya Jongin ingin mengabaikan wanita itu, tapi tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mendekati Luna dan menanyakan sudah sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, apa sudah sampai ke bagian yang paling intim? Jujur, Jongin begitu was-was sendiri jika memikirkan kemungkinan hal itu sudah terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Jongin memutar stir mobilnya, menepi di pinggir jalan, menyapa Luna dan menawarkannya tumpangan menuju ke apartement wanita itu. Maka sampailah Jongin di apartement Luna, berdua, mengobrol, dari urusan kerja sampai perlahan-lahan merambat ke masalah pribadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin memulai, berusaha terdengar dengan nada santai.

Luna yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebotol anggur, tersenyum kecil. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa." Ia menuangkan air anggur itu ke dalam gelas kaca Jongin.

"Seperti biasa bagaimana? Memangnya sudah sejauh mana?"

Luna memicingkan mata, mulai curiga. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu penasaran, Jongin-sshi? Apa kau cemburu dengan hubungan kami?"

"Cemburu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan, terdengar canggung karena dipaksakan. Ia meminum anggurnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Luna beranjak lebih dekat, menggeser pantatnya di atas sofa untuk duduk lebih dekat di samping Jongin, menatap atasannya dengan pandangan meneliti. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jongin sedikit tersedak, menoleh pada Luna yang menatapnya intens. Sebuah ide lain mulai muncul dalam benak Jongin, dalam hati ia menyeringai. "Kalau iya?" Ia mencoba mengumpan.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi malah membuat mata Jongin melebar terkejut. Luna melompat ke pangkuannya, menyerangnya dan mencumbu bibir atasannya. Jongin meladeninya tanpa minat, menyeringai mengejek diantara cumbuan mereka. 'Dasar jalang', umpatnya dalam hati.

...

"Temani aku malam ini," Luna menatapnya sayu.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin balik bertanya -takut jika saja wanita jalang ini telah memangsa Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Luna menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah menyukai si bodoh itu," akunya dengan seringai mengejek, tak menyadari tatapan Jongin berubah jadi tajam. "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu."

"Kau mau tinggalkan Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mau denganku?"

"Tinggalkan Kyungsoo dulu."

"Terserah kau."

Ya, dan aku akan segera meninggalkanmu, dasar jalang...

...

Jam menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, Jongin yang sudah topless, bangkit dari atas ranjang. Mengancing resleting celananya yang sempat dibuka oleh tangan nakal wanita itu. Dalam hati Jongin bersukur celananya tak sampai lepas dari tempatnya, sementara Luna sendiri sudah pingsan dan tertidur di balik selimut, di sampingnya, tanpa pakaian yang sudah wanita jalang itu lepas sendiri.

Jongin mencibir, mengambil tisu di atas nakas dan menlap tangannya dengan jijik. Sepulang dari tempat ini, ia harus mandi dengan bersih. Jongin berdiri dari ranjang, tepat di saat pintu kamar mendadak terbuka dari luar.

Itu Kyungsoo...

Dan kesalah pahaman itu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

,

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar bertindak jauh, langsung menghindari mereka berdua tanpa ingin mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan mereka. Tentu saja, bagi Kyungsoo, apa yang ia lihat tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh.

Lima hari seperti sedang main kucing-kucingan, karena Jongin berusaha keras untuk mengejar Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi sekeras itu pula Kyungsoo selalu bisa menghindar darinya. Sementara Luna, jangan tanya, dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Kyungsoo, dan malah gencar mendekati Jongin. Bahkan wanita itu dengan sengaja sempat menjadi penghalang bagi Jongin untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Lima hari berlalu tanpa hasil, akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan Jongin terjadi. Kyungsoo menghilang, pindah apartement entah kemana.

Jongin kalang kabut, mencari ke sana kemari seperti orang gila. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoo dari kehidupannya itu lebih besar daripada saat Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih orang lain. Hari pertama mengetahui Kyungsoo pindah, ia panik. Hari kedua belum ketemu, kantung matanya sudah terlihat. Hari ketiga, orang disekitarnya mulai mengeluh tentang pakaian Jongin yang tak berubah. Hari keempat, Jongin hampir pingsan di ruang meeting karena nyaris tak makan apapun. Hampir saja Jongin disarankan untuk ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana karena kondisinya menyedihkan, jika saja orang suruhannya tidak kembali dan memberitahukan pada Jongin bahwa mereka sudah menemukan ke mana Kyungsoo pindah.

Saat itu juga, Jongin tersenyum lega, dengan pancaran mata yang lebih bersinar.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, setelah yakin dengan penampilan dan kondisinya kembali seperti sedia kala, Jongin memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartement sederhana, di mana salah satu flat di dalamnya adalah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo selama enam hari ini.

Penuh dengan rasa antisipasi, Jongin mulai mengetuk kamar flat yang sudah diberitahu oleh suruhannya. Lima ketukan, belum ada jawaban. Jongin mulai gelisah, mengira Kyungsoo sudah tahu kedatangannya dan telah pergi lagi sebelum Jongin datang. Untungnya, dugaan Jongin salah.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang berseru dari dalam. Hati Jongin bergetar, betapa ia merindukan suara itu.

Pintu terbuka. Mata Jongin berbinar melihat sosok Kyungsoo secara nyata.

"Kyungsoo-yah-"

Mata mereka bertemu. Tapi detik kemudian pintu kembali ditutup. Jongin tersentak, mulai panik, ia kembali menggendor pintu.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kyungsoo, kumohon buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara."

Tak ada balasan, yang terdengar malah suara bantingan pintu lain dari dalam, menandakan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin mulai berseru putus asa sambil menggendor pintu seperti orang kesetanan. "Jebal! Kyungsoo-yah! Buka pintunya!"

Seseorang menarik paksa bahu Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menggertak marah. "Kau akan merusak pintunya!" Tegurnya sensitif, seolah pintu flat itu begitu berharga bagi Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jongin menepis dengan kasar tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. "Kyungsoo-yah! Buka pin-"

"Yach!" Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Jongin. "Kubilang berhenti! Kau merusak pintunya! Suaramu yang keras itu menganggu penghuni di dalam!"

"Apa sih masalahmu?" Balas Jongin menggertak, ikut tersulut emosi.

Petugas keamanan, yaitu dua satpam apartement itu langsung datang setelah mendapatkan laporan keribuatan di tempat itu. Jongin yang dituduh sebagai pengganggu ketenangan penghuni apartement, terpaksa mengalah dan memilih mundur untuk menemui Kyungsoo hari ini. Besok dia akan mencoba lagi, yang penting dia sudah tahu di mana Kyungsoo tinggal sekarang.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana, melihat punggung Jongin dengan digiring dua petugas, menghilang di tikungan lorong. Penghuni kamar lain yang sempat terganggu dengan keributan tadi, kembali masuk ke flat masing-masing. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Chanyeol berbalik, terdiam, tangannya terangkat perlahan di depan pintu flat bernomot 23, lalu meraba pelan permukaan pintu tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang, Baekkie," bisiknya pelan, berbicara sendiri.

Kepalanya menunduk, lalu tersenyum miris dengan perilakunya sendiri yang nyaris menyamai orang gila. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tak rela, Chanyeol berbalik, menuju ke flatya di sebelah flat nomor 23 tersebut. Sama sekali tak menyadari ataupun melihat...

... kalau sosok transparan Baekhyun sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu flat nomor 23, memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca...

... tangan tembus pandang Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang transparan. Meski tadi tangan Chanyeol menembus pipinya saat menyentuh permukaan pintu, entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau sentuhan lembut itu seolah mampu menyentuh pipinya...

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[2 Januari 2015]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Yach! Kenapa tidak membiarkannya masuk-"**_

"Diam!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar balasan Kyungsoo yang membentaknya dengan raut wajah kusut, menahan amarah. Bukannya balik marah, Baekhyun justru merasa simpati saat melihat Kyungsoo tampak begitu putus asa melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan menutupi wajahnya di atas bantal.

_**"Ada apa?"**_ Suara Baekhyun berubah lembut, bertanya hati-hati.

"Apa kau tak tahu arti kosakata diam! Kubilang diam, jadi diamlah!"

Mood Kyungsoo terlihat buruk, entah karena apa tapi sepertinya itu bersumber dari orang yang tadi sedang menggendor pintu di luar. Penasaran, Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali keluar flat, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar karena gedoran pintu itu tidak lagi terdengar.

Tepat saat sosok Baekhyun tanpa jasmani itu, berjalan menembus pintu flat, ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatap sendu ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, nyaris mengira kalau orang tersebut juga bisa melihatnya, karena pandangan mata Chanyeol tertuju ke matanya. Baekhyun tetap berdiri di depan pintu, saat tangan Chanyeol perlahan terulur ke arah wajahnya. Mata Baekhyun tetap terpaku pada ekspresi Chanyeol di hadapannya ketika tangan itu menembus pipinya, menyentuh permukaan pintu di belakang kepala transparan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang, Baekkie," bisikan lembut itu, tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan itu, gerakan jemari tangannya yang meraba pintu tapi bagi Baekhyun tangan itu seolah bisa merasakan pipi tembus pandang miliknya, mampu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat, dan jantungnya berdesir penuh kedamaian -meski pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sudah tak memiliki jantung sungguhan dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Chanyeol menuduk, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi putus asa dengan sebuah senyuman miris yang muncul di wajahnya. Baekhyun memandangnya khawatir, tangannya yang transparan ikut terangkat ke atas, hampir menyentuh -seandainya bisa- sisi pipi Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu malah berpaling, beranjak pergi ke flat sebelah.

Baekhyun terdiam, dengan mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu yang ia tutup, tanpa sekalipun menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tembus pandang di sana. Kini tangan Baekhyun yang sempat menggantung di udara, beralih menyentuh pipinya sendiri, seolah sedang mencari kehangatan tangan Chanyeol yang sempat menembusnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun tetap terdiam di sana, entah apa yang ia pikirkan Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dengan sendirinya, dan segera berbalik menembus pintu flat untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak pelan di balik bantal.

.

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Kyungsoo terbangun, bangkit duduk di atas ranjang. Langit gelap di luar jendela menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa sore telah berlalu. Apa Jongin masih berdiri di depan flatnya? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, dengan mood yang kembali memburuk. Sepertinya sia-sia saja usahanya pindah dari Seoul kalau ujung-ujungnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Jongin, orang yang sudah membuatnya terluka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Menunduk mengelus keningnya yang berkerut.

"_**Kyungsoo-yah…."**_ Suara Baekhyun menggema, menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tak sendirian dalam kamar yang remang tanpa pencahayaan lampu. Ah, berapa lama ia tertidur sejak sore tadi? _**"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"**_ suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar menggema tanpa menunjukkan sosoknya.

"Hmm.." balas Kyungsoo ambigu. "Bisa kau nyalakan lampu?"

Terdengar suara gema Baekhyun yang menggerutu_**. "Kau itu sedang meledekku, yah? Tadi menyuruhku buka pintu, sekarang kau menyuruhku menyalakan lampu? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun." **_

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada bingung. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu mengenai hal itu, bahwa hantu tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Tapi mengapa tadi sebelum ia tertidur Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan transparan Baekhyun seolah mampu menyentuh kepalanya, bahkan mengusap ubun-ubunnya pelan. Apa itu hanya halusinasi Kyungsoo saja?

Dalam remangnya kamar yang hanya memiliki pencahayaan gedung lampu di luar melalui jendela kamar, Kyungsoo menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari sumber suara menggema tadi. "Baekkie-ah," ia memanggil, entah kenapa mulai panik sendiri. "Kau di mana?"

"_**Aku di sini."**_

Kyungsoo berbalik, memincingkan mata, dan akhirnya melihat sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada headbead ranjangnya.

"_**Wae?"**_ tanya Baekhyun heran, memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat expresi Kyungsoo yang tak biasanya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia malah merangkak lebih dekat, menuju ke sosok transparan Baekhyun, di mana sorotan cahaya lampu yang masuk melalui jendela flat, menembus pada sosok transparan Baekhyun di mata Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terlurur perlahan, ia tahu itu mungkin tak ada gunanya karena jelas-jelas terlihat di matanya bahwa sosok Baekhyun terlihat transparan tanpa raga yang nyata. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin mencobanya, mungkin hantu yang ia temui ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain.

"_**Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"**_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada curiga, melihat bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menuju ke arah wajahnya. Nyaris saja Baekhyun tertawa geli dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menyentuh sosok transparannya, ketika malah sebuah mukjizat yang tak pernah disangaka kedua namja itu, terjadi di depan mata mereka.

.

.

Di bawah sorotan lampu gedung luar dari jendela yang masuk ke dalam kamar flat Kyungsoo yang remang, di atas ranjang, dengan kedua namja berbeda wujud duduk di sana, saling menatap tak percaya, melihat bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo secara nyata mampu menyentuh pipi transparan Baekhyun.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar terkejut, sama lebarnya dengan mata Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya, kulit jemari tangannya itu bisa meraba pipi dingin milik Baekhyun, meski masih terlihat transparan tapi tangan Kyungsoo tak mampu menembus sosok transparan Baekhyun tersebut.

"_**Kau..."**_ suara Baekhyun menggema dengan nada tercekat, tak menyangka, bisa merasakan kulit jemari Kyungsoo yang menempel pada pipinya. Terasa berbeda dengan tangan Chanyeol saat menembus dirinya.

"...tidak mungkin..." Kyungsoo bergumam tak percaya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan bingung. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah bisa menyentuh hantu, selain hanya bisa melihat mereka atau pun mendengar suara mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang itu tidak berlaku dengan Baekhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ia mendadak bisa menyentuh sosok Baekhyun?

"...siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap lekat sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dapur flatnya, Kyungsoo menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas di tangannya, lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Diliriknya ke arah samping, di mana terlihat Baekhyun juga berdiri di samping counter dapur. Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh gelas lain di hadapannya, dan berapa kali ia coba, tangan transparannya selalu menembus benda mati tersebut. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggeser gelas itu sekian inci saja Baekhyun tak mampu.

"_**Lihat!"**_ ia berpaling pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk gelas tersebut. _**"Aku tak bisa menyentuh benda apapun," **_adunya penuh keyakinan. _**"Tapi kalau kau,"**_ kini telunjuk Baekhyun beralih tempat ke pipi Kyungsoo, menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. _**"Lihat! Hanya kau yang bisa ku sentuh~"**_ dan sosok transparan itu melompat merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Yach!" Kyungsoo memberontak. Merinding sendiri tiap kali hawa dingin yang dibawa Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. "Lepaskan! Yach, kau tak bisa seenaknya padaku hanya karena cuma aku yang bisa bersentuhan denganmu. Aku keberatan dengan hal ini, oke?"

"_**Tapi aku menyukainya~"**_ Baekhyun merengek. _**"Hanya kau yang bisa kusentuh, aku jadi merasa punya teman lain dan merasa lebih hidup lagi…."**_

"Jangan bercanda. Mana ada hantu yang bisa hidup lagi." dan detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menyesali kalimat yang ia lontarkan tanpa pikir panjang lebih dulu.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih, ia menunduk dengan lesu, membuat Kyungsoo malah merasa semakin bersalah. _**"Kadang aku sendiri lupa kalau aku sudah mati..."**_ lirihnya.

"Baekkie-ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud–"

"_**Tak apa,"**_ Baekhyun menyela. Berbalik badan membelakangi Kyungsoo. _**"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya cemburu denganmu," **_akunya dengan suara pelan. _**"Kini aku baru sadar, kalau hidup itu terasa begitu berarti..."**_

"Baekkie-ah," tangan Kyungsoo terulur, hendak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dari belakang. Tapi Baekhyun sudah melayang pergi lebih dahulu, terbang ke luar menembus dinding dapur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kyungsoo.

Bukan hal asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo saat ia bertemu dengan hantu yang putus asa dan menyesali takdir mengenai kematian mereka yang tak diduga. Tapi entah karena suatu alasan yang Kyungsoo tak mengerti, Kyungsoo merasa ia menaruh simpati lebih saat melihat raut wajah sedih Baekhyun yang tampak begitu putus asa. Seolah memiliki kontak batin yang tak terlihat, Kyungsoo bisa merasa kesedihan yang dialami sosok Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo jadi begitu penasaran. Tak pernah sekali pun ia begitu tertarik tentang kehidupan masa lalu hantu yang pernah ia temui, tapi untuk yang satu ini, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa penyebab Baekkie bisa meninggal dunia?

"Aishh,,, kenapa juga hantu bisa amnesia?" gerutu Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

**Aku ada urusan di luar kota. Ini penting dan darurat jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Maaf Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa membaca email yang baru dikirim dari email kakaknya. Meski begitu, ia tetap menuliskan balasan email untuk kakaknya.

**Gwencana Hyung. ****Tapi jangan lama-lama yah? ****Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.**

"_**Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" **_kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul, nongol di samping kepala Kyungsoo, ikut membaca percakapan email Kyungsoo dengan email kakaknya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, menutup ponselnya tanpa ingin membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah kembali?" ia malah bertanya balik dengan kalimat aneh.

"_**Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas aku sudah di sini, berarti aku sudah kembali."**_

"Ya-ya, terserah kau," Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan, tak acuh. Ia beranjak dengan gerakan malas ke sofa depan tv.

"_**Lagi-lagi kau dalam mood buruk,"**_ duga Baekhyun sambil menopang dagu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengganti asal channel tv dengan remote.

"_**Kau bosan? **__**Kalau begitu susul saja aku, temani aku jadi hantu."**_

Kyungsoo mendelik, melemparkan bantal sofa yang hanya mampu menembus sosok Baekhyun. "Aku bukannya bosan hidup, pabbo," Kyungsoo mendesis.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. _**"Aku hanya bercanda."**_

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah. Memilih mematikan tv dan berbaring di sofa dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_**Tentu saja kau merasa bosan."**_ Baekhyun melayang di atas langit-langit, tepat di atas arah pandang Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di sofa. _**"Kau berada di rumah terus sih. Menulis cerita, membaca buku, menonton tv. Kegiatan macam apa itu? Biar pun sebagai penulis, kau juga butuh keluar untuk refresing atau mencari inspirasi yang lebih luas."**_

"Aku baru pindah ke kota ini, Baekkie. Aku tak begitu mengenal tempat dan jalan."

"'_**Kan ada aku. Aku bisa jadi penunjuk arahmu, kota ini sudah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan yang ku hafal mati sejak aku lahir di kota ini."**_ Baekhyun menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Hah? Yang kau hafal mati? Bukannya kau hilang ingatan?" Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

"_**Ah, Iya juga ya?"**_ Baekhyun malah balik bertanya dengan tampang innocent. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin menatapnya aneh.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sedang amnesia atau tidak sih?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, seperti sedang berpikir. _**"Yach. Aku 'kan pernah bilang kalau ada ingatan yang tak bisa ku ingat. Jadi masih ada beberapa ingatan lain tersisa yang masih bisa ku ingat."**_

"Jadi kau bisa mengingat seluruh penjuru kota ini, tapi kau sendiri tak bisa mengingat siapa nama aslimu selain sebutan Baekkie?"

"_**Ndeh!"**_ Baekhyun mengangguk mantab.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya frustasi, tak habis pikir dengan hantu teraneh yang pernah ia temui selama ini. "Ah, sudahlah. Percuma membicarakan dirimu, membuatku pusing saja."

...

"_**Yakin tidak mau jalan-jalan keluar?"**_

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus ingin membujukku keluar?"

"_**Karena aku juga ingin jalan-jalan keluar~" **_Baekhyun merengek.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan aneh pada Baekhyun. "Kau 'kan hantu. Bisa jalan-jalan dan bahkan melayang sendiri di luar sana."

"_**Tapi sendirian itu berbeda dengan jalan bersamamu, Kyungsoo. Aku jadi punya teman untuk di ajak bicara sambil jalan-jalan."**_

"Oh, Bagus. Dan orang-orang akan menganggap aku gila karena berbicara sendiri," sindir Kyungsoo sinis. "Kenapa kau tidak coba mengajak hantu-hantu lain di luar sana? Berteman saja sana dengan sebangsamu."

"_**Shiro!"**_ Baekhyun cemberut kesal. _**"Hantu itu menyeramkan!"**_

Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Lihat siapa yang sedang berbicara di sini. "Memangnya kau bukan hantu?"

"_**Tapi aku tidak semenyeramkan mereka."**_ bela Baekhyun. _**"Aku tidak punya rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahku. Aku juga tidak punya mata merah tajam penuh dendam yang siap membunuh siapa pun yang ia lihat. Aku tidak seperti mereka."**_

"Kelihatannya selama ini hantu yang kau temui selalu saja hantu yang buruk."

"_**Kyungsoo-yah~ pokoknya aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar bersamamu..."**_ Baekhyun merengek.

"Aku tidak mau keluar. Yach. Berhenti menarik tanganku!"

"_**Ayolah Kyungsoo... kau akan mati kebosanan kalau terus berada di rumah."**_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mulai luluh dengan rengekan paksaan dari Baekhyun. "Tapi masalahnya, Baekkie-ah, aku–" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu flat. Bayangan Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti kemarin sore, kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tidak untuk saat ini.

"_**Apa yang kau takutkan?"**_ Baekhyun bertanya penasaran sambil mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya–"

"_**Ah, laki-laki hitam yang kemarin yah?"**_ tebak Baekhyun langsung. _**"Tenang saja, aku tadi sudah keluar penjuru gedung dan sekitar sini, dan kupastikan aku tak melihat keberadaan laki-laki itu di sekitar sini. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."**_

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"_**Aku hanya tak ingin gara-gara bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kemarin, kau menangis lagi seperti anak kecil," **_ungkap Baekhyun setengah meledek.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Lalu tersenyum geli. "Cara berpikirmu yang seperti anak kecil," balasnya mengejek. "Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya kau sudah berusia berapa, sih?"

"_**Usiaku?"**_ Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. _**"Yang jelas aku pasti lebih tua darimu,"**_ Baekhyun nyengir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tak akan percaya dengan itu."

Baekhyun cemberut, tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang selanjutnya.

"Pastikan kau membawa ku ke tempat yang bagus di kota ini, Baekkie."

"_**Serahkan saja padaku,"**_ balas Baekhyun riang.

Kyungsoo berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. "Ohya, nanti jangan mendesakku untuk mengobrol dengamu dalam keadaan ramai. Aku tak ingin dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri."

"_**Siap Bishi~"**_

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar sebutan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini melompat tinggi sambil melayang di atas sofa, tersenyum polos pada Kyungsoo yang memerhatikannya. Kyungsoo berkedip, sekali lagi mengingat sebutan tadi yang dilontarkan padanya.

_**Bishi**_, yang artinya hobbit. Seseorang memberikan julukan itu pada Kyungsoo karena tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dan memiliki bahu sempit dari kebanyakan anak laki-laki seumurannya. Dan satu-satunya di dunia ini yang sering memanggilnya begitu... adalah kakaknya.

"_**Wae?"**_ tanya Baekhyun dengan yang menggema, menyadari pandangan Kyungsoo padanya terlalu lama. _**"Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak segera ganti baju?"**_

Kyungsoo berkedip, tersadar, ia menggeleng. "Ah, ani. Aku hanya– ah, sudahlah." Kyungsoo kembali berbalik menuju kamar, menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja tadi itu hanya kebetulan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun juga berpikir sama dengan kakaknya, kalau tubuh Kyungsoo agak mirip dengan hobbit, karena itu ia memanggilnya Bishi.

_Yah, ini hanya kebetulan_, pikir Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di antara ramainya salah satu bar diskotik malam, Chanyeol memilih memasuki tempat kerjanya itu melalui pintu belakang. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Chen yang menganga speeclessh melihat kedatangannya, seolah Chanyeol adalah sosok hantu yang baru saja kembali dari alam kuburnya.

"Cha-chanyeol, K-kau kembali?"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, tampak terpaksa. "Suho hyung mengancam akan memecatku kalau aku tidak datang malam ini."

"Bohong," celetuk Chen mendengus. "Dia mana mungkin bisa memecat Bartender sebagus dirimu. Satu minggu lebih saja kau absen, banyak pelanggan kita yang mencarimu. Mereka bilang tak ada yang bisa menyamai racikan vodka buatanmu."

"Benarkah?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar biasa, tidak tertarik atau pun merasa tersanjung dengan hal itu. Ia berbalik mengambil kain apron hitam di dalam loker kerjanya. Tangannya yang ingin menutup kembali pintu loker, terhenti, ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa foto yang menempel di balik pintu loker tersebut. Itu foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, pikirannya melayang.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya, mengembalikan arwah Chanyeol yang sempat melayang ke tempat lain.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?" suara Chen bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tak ada jawaban langsung. Chanyeol masih menatap foto-foto itu beberapa detik lagi, dalam diam. Seolah berusaha merekam dengan lekat kenangan-kenangan di mana foto-foto kebersamaan itu pernah diambil.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ya." Chanyeol mendesah pelan, menunduk dan menutup lokernya pelan.

"Pulanglah kalau merasa belum yakin," Chen menyarankan dengan nada simpati.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, masih menunduk. "Tidak. Justru kalau aku berada di flat terus–"

Bayangannya, suaranya, bahkan sentuhan kulitnya masih terasa nyata di setiap sudut ruangan yang pernah mereka tempati.

"–aku bisa jadi gila sendiri..." lirih Chanyeol.

...seandainya janji itu tak pernah dibuat oleh mereka, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyerah dengan semua kehampaan ini...

...

"Kau terlihat aneh Chanyeol-sshi," salah satu pelanggan wanitanya yang memesan vodka padanya, mengomentari senyuman Chanyeol yang terasa janggal, tak seperti biasanya yang terlihat lebih hidup. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Chanyeol menerima komentar yang sama malam ini. Hampir setiap pelanggan yang menyapanya, langsung menyadari senyuman aneh yang Chanyeol tampilkan.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama dari balik meja Bartender. Sebuah senyuman singkat, yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan, tanpa adanya sinar kehidupan dalam pancaran matanya...

...

Do Kyungsoo memasuki bar diskotik itu, diikuti oleh sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun yang melayang di belakanganya. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi bar di balik counter meja panjang sang Bartender. Sementara sosok Baekhyun duduk di meja Bartender di samping Kyungsoo, mengayunkan kakinya riang sambil tersenyum childish, mengabaikan tatapan Kyungsoo yang memandang aneh pada Baekhyun atas sikap kekanakannya.

...

Yixing memasang earphone di samping telinga sambil mengatur alunan musik di depan meja . Memanjakan pengunjung bar dengan keahliannya yang dikenal dengan sebutan DJ Lay. Tangan Yixing yang memutar suatu tombol, terhenti sesaat. Seolah mendapatkan panggilan tersendiri, Yixing melirik ke lantai dua, ke kaca jendela ruangan atas di mana sosok Suho berdiri di sana, memerhatikan sang kekasih sambil tersenyum. Yixing pun membalasnya dengan senyuman geli.

...

Jongin meneguk gelas vodka yang disajikan di atas meja dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia melirik ke arah sepupunya di dalam ruangan tersebut, Suho, sang pemilik bar diskotik itu sendiri. Jongin mendengus sebal melihat Suho yang sejak tadi berdiri membelakanginya, mengabaikan sepupunya dan malah asik sendiri dengan terus memerhatikan sang DJ di bawah sana melalui kaca jendela ruangan, sambil terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tetap berada di kursi bar itu, hanya melirik sebentar ke lantai dansa tanpa minat. Jika moodnya dalam keadaan baik, dia mungkin akan dengan senang hati bergabung dalam keramaian orang-orang di sana. Tapi untuk malam ini, tidak. Moodnya benar-benar berada dalam masa buruk. Kedatangan Jongin tadi siang, dan email hyung-nya beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal sendiri. Tapi terkadang, tingkah aneh hantu yang sedang mengajak –memaksa lebih tepatnya– jalan-jalan keluar apartementnya, mampu mengalihkan sedikit kekesalan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau minum?" Suara namja dari balik counter bar –Chanyeol–, bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terlihat diam seorang diri.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada bartender tersebut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika suara menggema Baekhyun malah menyahut dengan semangat.

_**"Es Krim Stawberrie!"**_

Sebuah tatapan aneh Kyungsoo pun mendarat pada sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di atas counter bar, arah jam sebelas dari posisi Kyungsoo yang menghadap meja bar panjang lurus itu.

"Kau mau minum atau tidak?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang karena Kyungsoo tak segera menjawab.

"Ah, aku ingin meminum sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan stress. Kau bisa membuatnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, berusaha terlihat ramah sebagai bartender di club ini, namun entah karena apa Kyungsoo malah merasa aneh dengan senyum yang lebih condong terlihat dipaksakan. "Tentu saja."

"_**Jangan yang mengandung alkohol, nanti dia bisa mabuk!"**_

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil sepertimu," Kyungsoo membalas Baekhyun dengan sengit.

Chanyeol yang baru ingin berbalik, kembali menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf, apa aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya–" Kyungsoo melirik tajam pada sosok transparan Baekhyun, sekilas, dan kembali pada Chanyeol. "–sedang bergumam sendiri."

"Oh," Chanyeol pun berbalik lagi menuju cabinet untuk mengambil gelas dan tiga botol kaca berisi minuman alkohol yang akan ia campur.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan wajah bartender itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Pantas tidak terasa asing. Dia tetangga flat kita, kan?" bisiknya pelan. Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo melirik sosok transparan itu.

Baekhyun, dalam diam memperhatikan aksi Chanyeol yang melakukan sedikit akrobatik melempar dan mengayunkan botol-botol kaca seperti halnya bartender handal. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Tidak seperti patner bartender lain yang berada di samping Chanyeol, Chen, terlihat lebih sering menampilkan senyuman diantara aksinya. Sementara Chanyeol tampak terlihat seperti robot yang memainkan botol-botol tersebut, hanya sesekali ia tersenyum pada orang yang menyapanya, itu pun terlihat dipaksakan.

Satu gelas kaca berisi minuman berwana ungu kebiruan dengan buih soda di atasnya, disajikan Chanyeol di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Selamat menikmati," dan senyuman singkat itu kembali muncul.

_**"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan yang mengandung alkohol!"**_ Baekhyun memprotes pada Chanyeol, melihat buih-buih kecil dalam minuman tersebut. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sementara Chanyeol kembali berbalik untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Baekhyun menampar tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengambil gelas itu. Kyungsoo meringis kecil dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

_**"Apa?"**_ Sungut Baekhyun balas menatap tajam Kyungsoo. _**"Aku tidak mau direpotkan gara-gara kau mabuk nantinya!"**_

_Cih, memangnya siapa yang meminta bantuanmu? _Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalasnya dalam hati, tak ingin orang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya mendengar ia berbicara sendiri.

"Kau penghuni baru itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat bartender tadi kembali berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengelap gelas kaca.

"Flat nomor 23?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

_Ah, rupanya dia menyadarinya juga_, pikir Kyungsoo dan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagaimana dengan flatnya? Kau nyaman di sana?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Chanyeol kembali menyela.

"Kalau merasa tidak nyaman, pindah saja dari flat itu. Masih banyak apartement lain di sekitar sini yang masih kosong."

Dia terlihat ingin mengusir Kyungsoo dari flat itu secara halus. Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu sama sekali tak suka dengan kehadirannya yang menempati flat tersebut. "Aku merasa nyaman dengan tempat tinggal baruku kok," Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada agak menantang, tak mau kalah..

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum miring. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ku harap kau bisa merawat flatnya."

"Itu flatku." Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat, merasa agak tersinggung dengan penyebutan 'flat-nya'. "Aku sudah membelinya."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan diam. Tak membalas.

Kyungsoo meneguk minuman cocktail itu, sekali teguk dan dia langsung meringis aneh merasakan air alkohol itu melewati kerongkongannya.

"_**Apa kubilang, tak usah diminum!"**_ wanti Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau tak kuat dengan alkohol," Chanyeol mengejek.

Baekhyun berpaling pada Chanyeol, menatapnya kesal. _**"Jangan malah mengejeknya!"**_

Kyungsoo mendengus, dan kembali meminum gelasnya habis dalam sekali teguk. Seolah ia tertantang dengan ejekan sang bertender tersebut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya. "Bawakan aku satu gelas lagi."

"_**Kyungsoo!"**_ wajah Baekhyun terlihat panik.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Baiklah."

"_**Yach!"**_ Baekhyun berseru protes pada Chanyeol yang kini berbalik untuk mengambil botol dalam kabinet. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun beralih pada Kyungsoo _**"Kyungsoo. Hentikan! Aku membawamu ke sini memang untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi bukan untuk mabuk!"**_

Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing. Sejak dulu, tubuhnya memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan namanya alkohol. Tapi untuk malam ini saja, Kyungsoo seolah terpacu untuk membuat dirinya sendiri hanyut dalam pengaruh alkohol, sekedar melepas sedikit penatnya karena kedatangan Jongin atau pun pertemuan dengan kakaknya yang tertunda.

"Ini." Satu gelas isi penuh dengan minuman yang sama kembali disajikan Chanyeol di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"_**Yach! Jangan kau minum lagi Kyungsoo!"**_ Baekhyun sekali lagi mewanti.

Tapi memang Kyungsoo yang keras kepala. Tangannya kembali mengambil gelas itu dan hendak meminumnya. Baekhyun yang sudah bertekad untuk melarangnya, akhirnya nekat mendorong lengan Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Gelas kaca itu terjatuh dari tangan Kyungsoo, pecah di bawah kaki kursi bar yang Kyungsoo duduki. Wanita yang duduk kursi bar samping Kyungsoo, menjerit terkejut dengan bunyi pecahan kaca tersebut. Sontak Kyungsoo menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berseru marah pada sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya.

"Baekkie!"

.

.

.

... dan mata Chanyeol langsung melebar terkejut...

.

.

.

Yixing sempat terhenti dengan kegiatannya, melirik ke arah counter bar saat melihat ada keributan kecil yang berkumpul di sana. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, kembali memainkan DJ mixer. Toh, keributan kecil seperti itu pasti bisa diatasi pegawai club lainnya, seperti biasa.

...

Suho yang berdiri di ruangannya, di lantai atas, juga melirik ke arah counter bar melalui jendelanya. Merasa ada masalah kecil terjadi di sana, dia sebagai pemilik club pun beranjak untuk melihatnya, tak ingin masalah sekecil apapun itu bisa membesar dan membuat pengunjung lain merasa terganggu.

"Hyung, Odiega?"

Langkah Suho terhenti di ambang pintu, baru mengingat kehadiran sepupunya yang minum dalam ruangannya sejak tadi. "Aku turun ke bawah sebentar, Jongin."

"Ohh," Jongin mengangguk malas. Kembali meneguk minuman birnya. "Jangan lama-lama, aku kan belum cerita," rengeknya, setengah mabuk dengan pipi yang memerah.

Suho hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. Ia pun menutup pintu, meninggalkan Jongin di dalam ruangan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[3 Januari 2015]**_

.

.

.

**Balasan Review sebelumnya ::**

Mrs. Jang :: Mian *bungkuk

Sunsehunee :: ini ff chanbaek dan kaisoo kok, tenang aja. :)

Hunniehan :: pemeran utama Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun

Minhaaa :: L3Y masih dalam proses penulisan. Hehehehe... tenang, ini bakal happy ending kok. XD

Sheila-ela :: saya sendiri gak yakin apa ini bisa dibilang angst nantinya, yeah, kita lihat saja...

Fosbaekliner ::Makasih banyak~ :)

Parkchu :: hahaha... yeah, kita liat nanti saja...

Sniaanggrn :: maybe yes, maybe no...

H. itachihazano :: sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari film korea 'Hello Ghost'

Sofia ncop :: Ahay, Chanbaek pastinya bersatu, saya gak mungkin tega pisahin mereka lama-lama...

Dlajeng :: Hahahaha... silahkan menebak-nebak kembali :)

Viyeol :: Moment Chanbaeknya tetap ada, yah, dilihat saja di chap-chap selanjutnya...

Vivikim406 :: Makasih~

Guyliner :: Makasih~ L3Y dalam proses...

Echaakim7 :: Makasih~

Parkeunrinn27 :: Yeol belum bisa liat Baek, Jongin tau apartement Kyungsoo dari orang suruhannya.

Indaaaaaahhh :: hehehe... masih belum pasti siapa kakaknya Kyungsoo di sini...

Exojr :: masih belum pasti siapa kakaknya Kyungsoo di sini... Moment Chanbaeknya tetap ada, yah, dilihat saja di chap-chap selanjutnya...

Yeolvin :: L3Y dalam proses... Ahay, Chanbaek pastinya bersatu, saya gak mungkin tega pisahin mereka lama-lama... pemeran utama Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun

Baek yeonra :: ini fanfic Chanbaek, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas kenalan saja nanti. Chanbaek pastinya bersatu, saya gak mungkin tega pisahin mereka lama-lama

Syahidaayu10 :: L3Y dalam proses...

BaekPaper :: koma? bisa jadi... #smirk

SweetyChanbaek92 :: Ahay, Chanbaek pastinya bersatu, saya gak mungkin tega pisahin mereka lama-lama...

Baby Crong :: emm... pertamanya mungkin lebih condong ke Kaisoo, di akhir baru Chanbaek..

Simbae yeu203 :: makasih~

Fionny13 :: hehehe... yeah, kita lihat aja nanti :)

Parkbaekyoda :: saya orang gak tegaan kalau gak happy ending, jadi nantikan saja happy endingnya bakal gimana...

Uffiejung :: makasih~

Jinahyoo :: hehehe... masih belum pasti siapa kakaknya Kyungsoo di sini...

GreenLeaves614 :: Makasih~~

Kim Leera :: sy sendiri gak yakin apa nanti bisa dibilang angst atau nggak. Nanti jg akan dijelaskan ttg hub Kyunsoo dan Luna.

Myhunhann :: hehehe... ya begitulah, , Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas kenalan saja nanti.

Kaysaiko :: makasih~ :)

Ahnjinhee :: Fighting!

Dolenny1328 :: Chanbaek pastinya bersatu, saya gak mungkin tega pisahin mereka lama-lama... makasih reviewnya sayang~ 

Kjhwang :: hehehe... sebenarnya ceritanya sama kok, authornya kan sama, cuma pergantian karakter aja...

HappyBaek99 :: iya, moment chanbaek ada di flashback, ada di depan juga nanti...

Kyungsoo Noo :: makasih~

Maple Fujoshi2309 :: waaaah... tebakanmu hampir benar semua... daebak #ngancungin jempol... Happy ending kok nanti..

DinAlya :: Wah, tebakanmu juga hampir benar semua! #ngancungin jempol. Happy ending kok

Farfaridah16 :: iyaaaa, ini lanjut!

Dumbaekchan :: Makasih~~

Yeolinbaek :: gak yakin juga apa ini nantinya angst atau bukan… makasih~ 

Dianahyorie :: benarkah baek udah mati?

Arvita kim :: sy gak tau dg author yang itu, nanti saya coba cari... semua pertanyaan unnie bakal terjawab sseiring alur cerita nanti. Makasih reviewnya unnie~

Kyungra26 :: hehehe... masih belum pasti siapa kakaknya Kyungsoo di sini...

Raul sungsoo12 :: makasih~

Re Tao :: hehehehe... makasih~ 

.

.

.

**A/N ::** Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah review~ bagi yang review tanpa akun, maaf belum bisa balas karena review tanpa akun itu sendiri baru bisa kebaca kalau udah lewat dari dua hari, sementara chap ini langsung aku update sekarang... maaf, kalau buru-buru. Karena kalau boleh jujur, penulisan fanfic ini sendiri sudah selesai sampai tamat, kira-kira ada tujuh Chapter.

Dan well, happy ending kok. Yeah, apa sih yang tidak di dunia fanfic ini? Tergantung dari bagaimana author ingin membawanya, iya kan? #Smirk


	3. Chapter 3

"Baekkie!" Kyungsoo berseru kesal pada Baekhyun, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat sosok transparan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas meja bar. Pengaruh satu gelas minuman berkandung alkohol yang tadi ia minum, baru terasa reaksinya bagi Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan minuman seperti itu. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan penglihatannya mengabur dan pendengarannya tersamar. Sakit kepala yang menghantamnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kyungsoo memilih menyerah. Membiarkan tubuhnya lemah tanpa tenaga, dengan kepala yang oleng ke depan, dan terbaring setengah tengkurap di atas meja bar dengan bagian badan bawah masih duduk di kursi bar.

Satu hal yang ia dengar dengan jelas sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, hanyalah panggilan panik dari suara menggema Baekhyun.

_**"Kyungsoo-yah! Kyungsoo-yah!"**_

.

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Ada apa ini?" Suho bertanya langsung setelah ia memasuki kerumunan kecil itu.

Chen segera mendekati pemilik club itu dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Suho. Setelahnya, tatapan Suho pun beralih pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terdiam memandang Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri di meja bar.

Suho meminta Xiumin dan Chen membawa pengunjung yang pingsan itu ke dalam ruangan pegawai di belakang. Sementara pegawai bar lain membersikan serpihan kaca gelas dan tumpahan minumannya di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara. Suho memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada pengunjung lain, menyampaikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan aman terkendali.

Setelahnya, ia berpaling pada Chanyeol –yang sejak tadi terdiam, seolah merenungkan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol-ah," Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Ikut aku ke belakang."

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suho bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak meninggi, menahan kesal. "Mengapa kau memberikan minuman beralkohol tinggi pada pendatang baru?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, malah terus memandang Kyungsoo yang dibaringkan di atas sofa pegawai oleh Chen dan Xiumin.

"Chanyeol–"

"Hyung," Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara, meski terdengar pelan, tanpa menoleh pada Suho. "Apa nama Baekkie begitu pasaran?"

Suho tertegun. Tak tahu menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kupikir…." Chanyeol menunduk, menerawang menatap lantai. "... sudah lama aku tak mendengar orang memanggil nama itu di hadapanku."

"Chanyeol," Suho menepuk pelan bahu sang bartender. "Pulanglah, kau masih perlu istirahat lebih," pintanya dengan nada simpati.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Maaf hyung."

"Tak apa." Suho memaklumi. "Biarkan Chen dan Xiumin hyung yang meneruskan perkejaanmu di sini. Tenang saja, aku tak akan memecatmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya?" Chen menunjuk Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan wajah memerah, karena pengaruh alkohol.

Xiumin menyikut lengan Chen. "Kau seperti tak pernah menangani orang mabuk di sini saja. Seperti biasa, biarkan saja dia di sini. Nanti kalau sadar akan pulang sendiri."

"Ah, benar juga."

Sementara Chen dan Xiumin beranjak pergi kembali ke meja bar, Suho pun juga pergi kembali ke ruangannya di lantai atas, ia sempat menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebentar dan menyuruhnya untuk tak banyak berpikir.

Chanyeol berbalik, menyimpan apron kerjanya dalam loker, sekali lagi tatapannya tertuju pada foto-foto yang masih menempel di balik pintu loker kerjanya. Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang Kyungsoo yang terbaring di sofa. Kembali teringat ketika Kyungsoo berseru meneriaki nama 'Baekkie', entah pada siapa, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

...

Saat Suho kembali ke ruangannya, ia mendapati Yixing sudah berada di dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" wajah Suho berbinar.

Yixing tersenyum geli. "Iya, sekarang sudah gilirannya DJ JB," tunjuknya pada lantai dansa di bawah melalui jendela kaca ruangan tersebut. "Ternyata memang kalau dilihat dari sini, DJ-nya terlihat lebih jelas. Pintar sekali kau memilih ruangan." Yixing sedikit memekik kecil ketika Suho tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan menggelitik perutnya. "Myeonnie!"

Suho menghentikan gelitikannya, tanpa melepas rangkulan di pinggang Yixing dari belakang. Mereka tertawa bersama. Yixing memegang tangan Suho di perutnya, mulai menggeliat ketika bibir Suho menyeruak di antara sudut leher dan bahunya. "Myeonnie–"

"Hm?"

"Sepupumu."

Kepala Suho terangkat dari leher putih Yixing. Melirik sekilas ke arah sofa panjang dalam ruangannya, di mana Jongin sudah terbaring dengan mulut mengerucut dan tangan yang memegang botol minuman. "Biarkan saja, kurasa dia sudah mabuk."

"Tapi tetap saja," Yixing melepas paksa tautan tangan Suho dari perutnya. "Aku tidak akan nyaman kalau ada orang lain selain kita berdua."

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap memelas pada Yixing sambil meraih lengan sang kekasih. "Xingie~"

Yixing mengernyit aneh. "Hentikan Joomnyeon, kau tahu aegyo anehmu itu tak akan pernah mempan padaku."

Suho mendesah. Menarik lengan Yixing mendekat, dan kembali meraih pinggang Yixing. Memeluk pinggang Yixing lebih erat, menempelkan keningnya pada milik Yixing. "Aku tahu itu," bisiknya, tersenyum bangga saat melihat pipi Yixing merona. "... dan aku juga sangat tahu bagaimana membuatmu meleleh karenaku..." tanpa membuang waktu, Suho mencium bibir Yixing.

Tidak sampai satu menit mereka berciuman, suara gedebuk kecil mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Terlihat Jongin baru saja terjatuh dari atas sofa, berbaring tengkurap di atas karpet sambil bergumam entah apa, mengigau di antara nafasnya yang berbau alkohol.

"Tuh kan," Yixing membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di atas bahu Suho, meski ia tahu Jongin sedang tak sadarkan diri, tetap saja Yixing merasa malu sendiri. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan nyaman kalau ada orang lain," bisiknya.

Suho mendengus sambil menatap Jongin kesal.

...

Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, menatap dalam diam pada Kyungsoo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Sampai terdengar keributan kecil yang mendekat. Itu Suho yang kembali, tapi kali ini ia sedang memapah seorang namja berkulit tan, bersama dengan Yixing yang mengekor di belakang sambil sesekali tertawa geli saat melihat Suho mengomel betapa beratnya Jongin kalau mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Kau belum pulang?" Suho menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Iya, ini baru mau pulang." Chanyeol melirik namja yang dipapah di bahu Suho. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi kepala Jongin yang menunduk. "Siapa dia?"

"Sepupunya Suho." Yixing membalas. "Kami pulang duluan yah, Chanyeol. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Yixing tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Hm," Chanyeol tersenyum singkat.

Langkah Suho sempat tersandung ketika ia memapah paksa tubuh Jongin yang semakin berat saja baginya. Membuat tubuh Jongin terjatuh, tepat di lantai dekat kaki sofa, di mana Kyungsoo juga berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa panjang tersebut.

"Aishh, kau benar-benar sangat merepotkan," Suho mengeluh. Yixing yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar, menoleh pada Suho.

"Cepatlah, masa begitu saja kau tak bisa?" Yixing sengaja menantangnya, terkekeh kecil melihat wajah mengerut Suho.

Suho sekali lagi mengangkat tubuh Jongin, mengalungkan lengan sepupunya di belakang bahunya. "Ayo, Jongin, jangan jadi bayi besar." ketus Suho.

"Eumm," Jongin membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas di antara nafasnya yang menyengat. "Kyungsoo-yah..." ia sekali lagi mengingau.

"Hmm..." dan Kyungsoo menyahut sambil menggeliat kecil di atas sofa.

Suho memandangnya aneh. Mulai berspekulasi kalau orang-orang mabuk memiliki koneksi sendiri untuk saling menyahut meski tidak saling kenal.

Setelah kepergian Yixing dan Suho bersama sepupunya. Chanyeol pun bersiap-siap pulang. Ia menutup pintu loker kerja yang tadi belum sempat ia tutup. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebuah suara benda jatuh menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh, melihat tas gitar yang tadinya bersandar di sisi lengan sofa, tepat di bawah kaki Kyungsoo yang berbaring, kini terjatuh di atas lantai.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit aneh. Sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun barusan menggunakan kaki Kyungsoo untuk menendang tas gitar tersebut.

"_**Kau tak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian di sini!"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun hanya menjadi angin lalu tanpa bisa didengar Chanyeol. _**"Kalian 'kan searah. Sesama tetangga harus saling membantu!"**_

Chanyeol kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu.

"_**Yach! Yoda!"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun berteriak putus asa.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Bukan karena ia bisa mendengar suara menggema Baekhyun. Tapi entah karena suatu firasat lain, mendesaknya untuk sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sofa. Dalam diam, Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu.

Wajah Baekhyun mulai berbinar, mengira Chanyeol akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya. Tapi ia sekali lagi dikecewakan ketika Chanyeol kembali berbalik menuju pintu, tanpa niat mendekati Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun panik. Ia lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. _**"Kyungsoo-yah, bangun! **__**Kau tak boleh tidur sendirian di sini! Ayolah bangun! Nanti lama-lama kau bisa masuk angin! Cepatlah bangun dan pulang!"**_

Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat kecil, mengibaskan tangan sambil bergumam tak sadar. "Aniyo Baekkie~"

Kaki Chanyeol yang sudah melewati ambang pintu, terhenti. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, tapi kali ini dengan raut wajah terkejut memandang Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah kata 'Baekkie' itu membuat pengaruh besar bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol menapak dengan pelan di atas trotoar pejalan kaki, di sebelahnya langkah kaki lain terlihat agak terseret oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membawa lelaki yang seharusnya ia abaikan ini pulang bersama ke gedung apartement mereka yang sama. Memapah tubuh orang yang bahkan ia belum tahu siapa namanya, hanya karena orang itu sudah menyebut sebuah nama –yang berarti bagi Chanyeol– sebanyak dua kali.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ada yang terasa janggal bagi Chanyeol, karena ternyata memapah lelaki ini tak seberat yang ia pikirkan.

...satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol, sosok transparan Baekhyun ikut membantu dengan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dari sisi lain Kyungsoo yang tidak dipapah Chanyeol...

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. _**"Tenang saja Kyungsoo-yah, bentar lagi kita sampai rumah."**_

Kepala Kyungsoo yang tertunduk itu, tersenyum. Dengan mimpi yang berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ia membalas dalam igauannya. "Ndeh hyung…"

Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar pada Kyungsoo yang mengigau sendiri.

.

.

.

.

…..

_**Flashback**_

Kyungsoo yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu, menangis sambil memeluk sebelah lututnya yang terluka. "Lihat Hyung! Ini semua gara-gara kau. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau main sepak bola. Kenapa masih tetap memaksaku?"

Wajah kakaknya yang duduk berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo, terlihat panik. "Mian. Aku tak tahu kalau kau malah terjatuh begitu. Ah, eottoke?" kakaknya menoleh ke sana ke mari. Tapi ia tak melihat siapa pun di sekitar lapangan hijau itu. Sementara matahari sore terlihat mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Kakiku sakit sekali, aku tak bisa jalan sampai di rumah." Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Yach! Berhenti menangis. Kau itu laki-laki," kakaknya menegur, meski terlihat jelas mata kakaknya juga ikut berkaca-kaca melihat luka Kyungsoo.

"Eottoke hyung... aku mau pulang... bentar lagi malam..."

"Tenanglah. Biar aku yang membantumu." Kakaknya mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya dari belakang leher kakaknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Menggendongmu."

"Apa kau gila? Mana kuat. Tubuh kita saja hampir sama besarnya."

"Pasti bisa. Aku kan kakakmu. Sudahlah jangan cerewet, naik saja."

"Tapi hyung–"

"Kau mau di sini lebih lama lagi sampai malam?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Akhirnya ia menurut, menaiki punggung kakaknya meski ia ragu di awalnya. Sang kakak mulai berdiri menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya, kakinya terlihat bergetar sesaat.

"Hyung–"

"Tak apa." Kakaknya mulai melangkah, makin lama terlihat mantab membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari lapangan tersebut. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo malah makin menangis di punggung kakaknya, menyadari nafas lelah dari tiap hembusan nafas kakaknya di tiap langkah karena menggendongnya.

"Yach, sudah kubilang berhentilah menangis."

"Mian, hyung..."

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo-yah. Bentar lagi kita juga sampai di rumah."

"Ndeh, hyung..."

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang yang asing baginya. Terbangun dari sofa panjang berwarna coklat, ia melihat sebuah tv, meja bundar kecil, dan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui pintu balkon, membuat Kyungsoo sadar dia sedang berada di sebuah ruang santai, entah milik siapa.

Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening saat ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata Kyungsoo berkelana di sekeliling, tak menemukan siapa pun kecuali dirinya. "Baekkie," satu nama yang ia cari langsung tersebut dari bibirnya. Mengingat bagaimana terakhir kalinya ia pingsan, Kyungsoo masih mendengar saura menggema Baekkie yang memanggil namanya.

"Yach, Baekkie-ah, kau di mana?"

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

Suara namja lain menyahut. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati bartender berubuh tinggi yang ia temui semalam, keluar dari ruangan lain sambil membawa secangkir mug di tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"Semalam kau mabuk, pingsan." Chanyeol langsung menjawab begitu melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo. "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke tempatku, karena aku–" suara Chanyeol agak tercekat di akhir kalimat. "–tak memiliki kunci baru flat sebelah." Ia masih menghindari kata-kata bahwa flat bernomor 23 itu sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Terima kasih," balas Kyungsoo sekenanya. Memijat pelan pelipisnya, kepalanya masih terasa agak pening.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan mug di tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Teh herbal, masih hangat, bisa membantu sedikit sakit kepalamu."

Kyungsoo memandang aneh Chanyeol, semalam dia terlihat tidak bersahabat, mengapa tiba-tiba ia berubah seperti ini?

"_**Ambil saja,"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun menyahut, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol. _**"Aku sudah melihat ia membuatnya, tak ada racun di dalamnya kok. Itu murni hanya teh. Minumlah."**_ Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat sosok transparan itu, langsung menghela nafas lega, seolah ia bisa tenang hanya karena sosok Baekhyun sudah berada di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu, sejak kapan sosok hantu itu jadi begitu berpengaruh dengan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat naik melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang tertuju di sampingnya, tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu atau apapun yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lihat?" dan ia langsung bertanya dengan heran.

"Ah, tak ada." Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil gelas mug dari tangan Chanyeol, dan meminumnya perlahan. "Ini manis, terimakasih." ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol memerhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Sementara Kyungsoo menyesap tehnya sambil meniup uapnya sesekali. Sosok Baekhyun melayang mendekat pada Kyungsoo, duduk di sebelahnya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan minat.

"_**Apa teh-nya benar-benar nikmat? Aku juga mau~"**_

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun.

"Jadi..." suara dalam Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "...siapa yang kau panggil Baekkie semalam, dan juga tadi?"

Kyungsoo agak tersentak. "Ah, itu..." ia baru ingat kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah tetangganya, yang bukan menutup kemungkinan kalau dia juga tetangga Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak bisa bertanya lebih jelas pada Baekhyun mengenai hubungan mereka, mengingat hantu aneh itu sepertinya masih mengalami amnesia anehnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata bartender ini mengenal Baekhyun dekat, dan malah bertanya macam-macam pada Kyungsoo mengenai Baekhyun sendiri? Jadi, Kyungsoo memilih jawaban yang aman. "... nama temanku waktu di Seoul, kupikir aku masih tinggal di rumahnya, kau tahu, pengaruh alkohol membuatku lupa kalau aku sudah pindah di Goyan."

"Ooh," Chanyeol langsung percaya begitu saja. Tentu saja, rasanya tidak mungkin jika orang bermata bulat ini adalah kenalan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa lelaki ini. Chanyeol sendiri yakin, tak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya selama ini.

"Ini," Kyungsoo mengembalikan gelas mug itu padanya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih–"

"Chanyeol," sambung Chanyeol, sekaligus mengenalkan namanya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih banyak Chanyeol-shhi." Gelas di tangan Kyungsoo mulai diambil kembali oleh Chanyeol, sambil bibir Kyungsoo kembali menyambungkan perkataannya. "Kalau aku Do Kyungsoo."

Praang!

Dan gelas itu langsung terpleset dari pegangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia mendongak tak mengerti ketika melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya.

"A-ada apa?" Kyungsoo mulai takut dengan suasana yang mendadak canggung seperti ini.

Chanyeol berkedip. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia berpaling menatap lantai, memutuskan kontak dengan Kyungsoo. "Ah, tak apa," tapi bagi Kyungsoo, nada suara Chanyeol terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Aku akan mengambil pengki dulu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelasnya," dan Chanyeol berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Kyungsoo heran, melirik ke sampingnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Sosok transparan Baekkie telah menghilang lagi, entah sejak kapan. Kyungsoo ingin memanggil nama Baekkie lagi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu mengingat ia masih berada dalam flat Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Sebuah lukisan besar yang dipajang di sebelah televisi menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak, memutari meja bundar di hadapannya, tentu saja melewati jalan yang tak terdapat pecahan gelas kaca Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendekati lukisan itu, memerhatikannya lebih detail.

Chanyeol kembali dengan pengki dan sarung tangan tebal. Ia melirik sekilas kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah berpindah tempat. Kemudian Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan kaya yang berserakan di sekitar kaki sofanya.

"Lukisan yang bagus," puji Kyungsoo melihat lukisan bergambarkan seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan sederet giginya sambil mengedipkan separuh matanya. "Mirip denganmu," komentar Kyungsoo, kecuali senyumannya yang terlihat lebih hidup, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Itu memang lukisan wajahku," timpal Chanyeol, tersenyum tipis sendiri menatap lantai. "Seseorang yang melukisnya untukku."

"Oh," Kyungsoo melirik inisial nama yang tertera di bawah sudut kanan.

'B.B.H.'

"Ini terlihat bagus. Aku jadi ingin punya lukisan gambaranku juga yang akan ku pampang di flatku." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Kakakku juga bisa melukis dengan baik. Akan ku minta ia melukisku setelah aku bertemu dengannya."

"Akh!" Chanyeol meringis, ketika tanpa sengaja pecahan kaca yang ia pungut melukai jari telunjuknya.

"_**Kyaaa! Tanganmu berdarah!"**_ sosok transparan Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah muncul dan melompat-lompat panik di samping Chanyeol yang berjongkok.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Terkejut. "Ada apa?"

"Tak apa." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, memegang jarinya. "Ini hanya masalah kecil." katanya sambil menunduk tanpa sekali pun melirik pada Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu pun beranjak pergi menuju dapur, untuk membersihkan darah dari telunjuknya.

"_**Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."**_ Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo. _**"Satu gelasnya sudah pecah, jarinya berdarah, nanti apa lagi yang terjadi?"**_

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Gelas itu tadi pecah karena dia sendiri tak memegangnya dengan kuat. Tangannya juga berdarah karena dia yang ceroboh," bela Kyungsoo.

"_**Aishh, pokoknya cepatlah kembali ke flatmu." **_Baekhyun mendorong paksa punggung Kyungsoo.

"Arraso. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau mau kembali?" suara Chanyeol menyahut.

Gerakan Baekhyun yang berusaha ingin mendorong punggung Kyungsoo terhenti. Kyungsoo terlihat agak gelagapan, takut jika saja Chanyeol sempat mendengarnya berbicara sendiri. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang memandangnya biasa tanpa tatapan aneh, membuat Kyungsoo yakin kalau Chanyeol tadi tak mendengarnya.

"Iya. Aku mau kembali ke flatku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Oh, baiklah. Lewat sini." Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, mengarahkan Kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar flatnya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu flatnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak keluar melewati pintu, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih yang semalam. Sekali lagi, maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, aku–"

Brukk!

Badan Kyungsoo tertarik ke belakang oleh seseorang yang menarik lengannya paksa. Sementara tubuh Chanyeol oleng dan mundur ke belakang ketika sebuah bogeman mentah menghantam rahang kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin menggelegar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik, melepaskan dengan paksa genggaman Jongin pada lengannya. "Yach! Apa-apaan kau?" seru Kyungsoo tersulut emosi. Kyungsoo hendak berbalik menghampiri Chanyeol yang meringis, ketika lengannya kembali ditahan oleh genggaman Jongin. "Yach! Jongin!" Kyungsoo menoleh. Hendak memaki Jongin, tapi ia terhenti begitu matanya beradu pandang dengan Jongin.

Ada pancaran terluka dari sinar mata Jongin yang mulai memerah. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat...

... Chanyeol meringis, menghapus darah yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka...

"_**Gwencana? Apa itu sangat sakit? Ah, Eottoke?"**_ sosok transparan Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol, dengan wajah panik melihat bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit berdarah. Tangan tranparan Baekhyun terulur, menuju ke sudut bibir yang terluka itu. Meski pada akhirnya tangan Baekhyun tetap menembus permukaan kulit wajah Chanyeol...

... hawa dingin yang menyapu pipinya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, memandang heran pada sisi koridor kosong yang terlihat tanpa vetilasi udara untuk membawa sebuah angin ...

...Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, beradu tatap dengan wajah kebingungan Chanyeol ...

.

.

.

"_**Mianhe, Yeollie-ah..."**_

.

.

.

.

... ... ... ...

Cara Jongin memandangnya. Ada sesuatu dalam pancaran matanya yang tampak terluka itu, membuat perasaan Kyungsoo tergelitik untuk mencari arti dalam pandangan itu. Kyungsoo balas memandang dalam diam pada Jongin yang menggenggam lengannya. Ia berusaha membaca pesan tersirat yang coba Jongin sampaikan pada dirinya melalui matanya...

.

.

.

"Kalian butuh bicara satu sama lain," suara Chanyeol mampu membuyarkan kontak mata dalam diam antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol. Tapi lengannya yang masih digenggam Jongin, tak juga lepas, malah makin erat, seolah tak ingin Kyungsoo kembali lepas dari penglihatannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol-sshi," Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Tak apa," Chanyeol mengusap pipinya sekilas sambil melirik Jongin yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Sebaiknya kau yang jelaskan padanya. Sepertinya percuma kalau aku yang bicara."

"Aku sungguh menyesali ini, Chanyeol-sshi," sekali lagi Kyungsoo membungkuk.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam flatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padanya?" ketus Jongin kesal.

"Karena kau salah telah memukulnya! Dia sudah berbuat baik padaku, tapi kau tiba-tiba datang dan memukulnya tanpa bertanya?"

"Perbuatan baik apa yang dilakukannya semalam, sampai kau begitu berterimakasih padanya!"

"Demi tuhan Jongin, kami tidak berbuat macam-macam seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Luna!" Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, amarahnya memuncak sambil menatap tajam pada Jongin.

Giliran Jongin yang tak bisa membalas tuduhan Kyungsoo padanya. Dia menunduk, menerima kenyataan bahwa memang dia yang berbuat salah sejak awal. "Mian..." Satu kata lirih terucap dari bibirnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku," ketus Kyungsoo.

"Ani, kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sadar dengan tatapan ahjumma -penghuni flat lain- dari ujung koridor pada mereka yang detik lalu sempat saling berseru tanpa melihat kondisi koridor apartement. Tak ingin ia semakin mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni flat lain. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin masuk ke flatnya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia mendengarkan pembelaan Jongin, meski Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin ia bisa menerima penjelasan itu atau tidak.

... ... ... ...

"Kau bau alkohol," Kyungsoo menyeletuk dengan nada sinis, ketika mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam flat Kyungsoo yang baru ditempatinya selama seminggu. "Ada apa? Apa Luna meninggalkanmu?"

"Kyungsoo-" Jongin memelas, menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ia genggam, untuk berbalik menghadapnya. "-dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon."

"Lepaskan tanganku dulu."

Dengan sedikit tak rela, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Kyungsoo bersekap dada, menanti kejelasan Jongin, meski mata Kyungsoo tetuju ke lantai, menolak kontak mata dengan Jongin.

"Aku," Jongin memulai, dengan nada yang agak ragu. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud merebut Luna darimu. Aku hanya-" kalimat Jongin menggantung di udara. Keraguan dan ketakutan kembali merasuki pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan kebenarannya secara langsung, bahwa ia bermaksud memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan Luna, agar ia sendiri bisa memiliki Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kalau itu malah membuat Kyungsoo akan semakin menghindarinya setelah ini? Memang benar, Jongin sudah bertekad jauh-jauh hari akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo tentang kebenaran perasaannya. Tapi entah mengapa, bayangan saat-saat Kyungsoo kembali menghindarinya dan memilih menghilang dari hidupnya, membuat Jongin kembali ketakutan. Ia tak mau hal itu kembali terjadi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Hanya apa?" Suara Kyungsoo yang menuntut, mampu membangunkan Jongin dari kemelut pikirannya. "Kau hanya diam-diam menyukai Luna, tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Tidak!" Jongin langsung membantah, tak sadar suaranya begitu keras, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Percayalah padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya malam itu di apartementnya, huh!"

"Dia yang menggodaku duluan!"

"Siapa pun yang memulai, intinya kalian sudah melakukannya di belakangku!"

"Tapi kami tidak sampai sejauh itu!"

"Omong kosong! Kalian dari tempat tidur yang sama dalam keadaan tanpa busana!"

"Aku tidak membuka celanaku sama sekali!"

"Apa bedanya? Pabbo!" Gertak Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tak kuat lagi menahan emosinya yang berkecamuk. Ia berbalik, namun lagi-lagi tangan Jongin kembali meraih lengannya untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo-ya, dengarkan alasanku dulu."

"Kalau gitu cepat katakan, katakan! Mengapa daritadi kau terus berbelit-belit dan tidak mengatakan langsung ke intinya saja? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau jelaskan? Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan kalau semuanya sudah terlihat begitu jelas?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" seruan Jongin bernada putus asa itu mampu menghentikan kalimat menuntut dari Kyungsoo, serta menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin lepas dari genggaman Jongin.

"...aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu..." nada suara Jongin bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ketakutan itu kembali datang, membuat ia kembali terlihat rapuh untuk membayangkan Kyungsoo kembali meninggalkannya karena pengakuan yang dibuat Jongin. Tangan Jongin bergerak memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tak bergerak semenjak pengakuannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada atas bahu Kyungsoo sambil terisak pelan.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo-yah, mianhe..." Tak ada balasan apapun dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin ketakutan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kumohon Kyungsoo-yah, jangan menjauh dariku lagi, jangan lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia datang..." bibir Chanyeol berucap pelan, seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah menunduk, menerawang pada lantai. "Dia sudah datang..."

Hanya lambaian kain gorden jendela oleh angin yang menjawab suara lirih Chanyeol seorang diri di dalam kamarnya...

.

.

.

.

... ... ... ...

_**Flashback**_

_Suara tamparan itu terasa menggema di telinga Chanyeol bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di seluruh sisi kiri pipinya. Kepalanya berpaling ke samping dengan cap tangan merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya._

_"Kau telah menipuku..." suara Baekhyun bergetar di hadapan Chanyeol. Pancaran matanya tersirat perasaan terluka dan begitu kecewa terhadap namja tampan di hadapannya. "Pembohong..." Baekhyun mendesis, mencoba marah, tapi yang terjadi malah suara isak pelan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang gemetar._

_"Baekhyunie..." _

_Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuh bahunya. Mencoba tak peduli dengan mata Chanyeol yang juga memerah, ikut menitikkan air mata bersama Baekhyun._

_"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, aku tak bermaksud menutupi ini semua darimu-"_

_"Lima tahun," sela Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Hampir lima tahun kita bersama, selama itu pula aku hanya mengenal sosok Chanyeol sebagai perantau yang tinggal sebatang kara? Bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku selama ini? Tega sekali kau-"_

_"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu-"_

_"Dengan cara menipuku?"_

_"Aku sudah berusaha untuk jujur. Aku ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya padamu-"_

_"Apa waktu lima tahun itu belum cukup bagimu untuk bicara jujur?"_

_"Baekhyunie, kumohon-"_

_"Kau bahkan sudah memiliki Tunangan!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, air mata itu mengalir dengan perasaan sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Begitu kecewa, begitu sakit._

_"Nana bukan lagi tunanganku. Tidak lagi setelah aku meninggalkan rumahku. Percayalah padaku Baekhyunie, aku bahkan tak pernah menyukainya." Chanyeol beranjak lebih dekat, menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang kali ini tak lagi menepis tangannya. Ada rasa sakit yang sama di hati Chanyeol saat melihat luka dalam mata Baekhyun yang basah. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyunie, hanya kau seorang, kumohon percaya padaku..."_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu kalau kau telah membohongiku?"_

_"Aku tak pernah bohong tentang perasaanku, Baekkie, aku berani bersumpah."_

_Melihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran mata Chanyeol, membuat hati Baekhyun luluh juga. Akan tetapi, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. "Tapi-" perkataan Nana beberapa menit lalu kembali tergiang dalam pikiran Baekhyun, meski menyakitkan, tapi apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar adanya. "-kita jauh berbeda, Yeol. Kau putra dari pimpinan perusahaan besar. Sementara aku hanyalah yatim piatu yang-"_

_"Hentikan," sela Chanyeol cepat sambil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang gemetar. "Tak ada yang berbeda di antara kita. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh."_

_"Tapi Yeol-"_

_"Tidakkah kau lihat kalau selama ini aku sudah berjuang bersamamu, Baekhyunie? Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, kau yang bekerja part time di minimarket sambil kuliah. Aku bahkan mengambil jam kerja malam jadi bartender di tempat Suho hyung agar bisa memenuhi janjiku."_

_Baekhyun menunduk, menggeleng lemah. "Kau tak perlu sejauh ini bersusah payah kalau kau bisa mencapai impianmu tanpa membantah Ayahmu. Ini salah Chanyeollie, tempatmu seharusnya bukan berada di sini."_

_"Ini yang kutakutkan." Pegangan Chanyeol pada bahu Baekhyun mengerat. "Kau selalu saja memikirkan tentang yang terbaik untukku, tapi tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kita bersama. Dengarkan aku Baekhyunie, apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku kembali ke rumah ayahku?"_

_Baekhyun tak lekas menjawab, matanya bergerak gelisah tanpa ingin membalas tatapan Chanyeol di hadapannya._

_"Jawab aku!"_

_"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun balas berteriak, tangisnya kembali pecah._

_Chanyeol segera memeluknya, erat, dengan penuh kelegaan, tak ingin berjauhan maupun berpisah dengan kekasihnya. "Ini sudah benar," bisik Chanyeol. "Dimana kau berada Baekhyunie, disitu juga tempatku berada. Jangan biarkan hal apapun lain mengganggu pikiranmu lagi. Kita sudah berjuang sejauh ini..."_

_Tangan Baekhyun meremas punggung kaos Chanyeol, membalas pelukannya erat. "Tapi Ayahmu-"_

_"Shhtt. Aku yang menjalaninya, bukan ayahku."_

_"Kau benar-benar serius?"_

_"Tentu."_

_"Tak mau menundanya sampai ayahmu-"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Chanyeol-"_

_"Kumohon Baekhyunie, kita sudah sepakat, jangan biarkan hal kecil ini membatalkan tanggal pernikahan kita."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

... ... ... ...

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlutut di lantai, menunduk sambil menyibak kain seprei yang menutupi kolong tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menjulur ke bawah ranjang, mengambil benda kecil yang sempat terjatuh dan bergulir masuk ke dalam kolong ranjang tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan benda kecil tersebut, tangan Chanyeol kembali keluar dari bawah ranjang, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang berada di atas telapak tangannya. Dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar, Chanyeol mengelap cincin itu dengan lengan panjang kaosnya. Tapi detik kemudian, lengan baju yang sama digunakan Chanyeol untuk menghapus air matanya.

_**"Hentikan..."**_ sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun yang berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol, menegurnya dengan suara bergetar dan menggema. _**"Kubilang berhenti..."**_

Chanyeol menutup matanya, tapi air mata itu tetap lolos dari ujung kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bahunya berguncang seiring dengan isak pelan yang terdengar memilukan. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah cincin ia eratkan di depan dadanya.

_**"Uljima..."**_ Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. _**"Cukup Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini lagi..." **_Air mata bening itu juga ikut mengalir di pipi transparan Baekhyun. _**"Kalau kau begini terus, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"**_

Percuma, semua ancaman dengan suara menggema Baekhyun tak akan pernah sampai pada pendengaran Chanyeol...

... yang selalu sibuk dengan tangisnya sendiri, tanpa pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun selalu menemaninya, ikut menangis di sampingnya karena melihat kondisi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

... ... ... ... ...

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Kyungsoo-yah, Kyungsoo-yah," panggilan pelan dari suara ibunya, membangunkan Kyungsoo –yang masih berusia __**11 tahun**__ itu– dari tidur lelapnya. "Ayo sayang, bangunlah," ada keanehan dari cara ibunya bersuara, terdengar sangat pelan, seolah takut membangunkan orang lain selain Kyungsoo._

"_Wae geuare umma?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada ngantuk, menguap, mengusap mata lelahnya. Melihat remangnya kamar tanpa lampu menyala, dengan langit gelap dari balik jendela, menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa fajar matahari belum menyinsingkan sinarnya. Lalu untuk apa ibunya membangunkannya?_

"_Ayo sayang," tanpa menjawab, Ibunya sudah menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menuntutnya turun dari atas ranjang, dan berjalan keluar kamar._

_Kyungsoo menurut, dengan rasa ngantuk yang masih mempengaruhi pikirannya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu dengan situasi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia baru mengernyit aneh, ketika Ibunya memakaikannya mantel dan sepatu. "Umma?"_

"_Sshht,"_

_Alis Kyungsoo makin berkerut heran menerima sinyal meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap diam dari ibunya. Pintu rumah dibuka pelan oleh Ibunya, lalu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan gerakan buru-buru keluar rumah, tapi berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang keras. "Masuklah ke mobil, sayang."_

"_Kita mau ke mana?"_

"_Sudahlah, masuk dulu."_

"_Tapi umma–"_

_Ibunya mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam jok mobil belakang, di mana sudah ada tiga tas besar yang terisi penuh entah apa. Pintu mobil tertutup, Ibunya menyusul masuk ke kursi kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil._

"_Umma?" Kyungsoo mulai merasa firasat buruk. "Kita mau kemana?"_

_Tak ada jawaban dari ibunya, membuat Kyungsoo mulai panik. "Umma!"_

_Dari kaca spion, Kyungsoo bisa melihat ibunya mulai menghapus air matanya sendiri di sela kemudinya, sambil menjalankan mobil di jalan malam yang sepi. "Mianhe Kyungsoo-yah, mianhe."_

_Pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya selama ini, mulai merasuki pikiran Kyungsoo, membuatnya mulai paham dengan situasi yang ada. Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. "Tapi umma, bagaimana dengan hyung? __Kenapa kau tak membawanya juga?"_

"_Dia akan aman bersama Appamu."_

"_Andwae!" Kyungsoo menjerit, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padanya. Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku mau kembali!" Kyungsoo makin panik saat melihat Ibunya sama sekali tidak berniat mengurangi kecepatannya melaju mobil mereka di jalan raya. __Sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata protes dari Kyungsoo._

"_Umma! Kita harus kembali. __Kau harus mengambil hyung juga!" Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh, sambil menggoyangkan bahu ibunya dari kursi belakang. Kepanikan mulai mengusainya mengingat hyung-nya masih tertinggal di rumah mereka._

"_Kyungsoo-yah, hentikan. Umma tidak bisa–Kyaaaa!"_

"_Aaaaaaa!"_

_Dan kecelakaan kecil tak tiduga itu tak bisa dihindari. Satu hal yang bisa dirasakan Kyungsoo sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, hanyalah sakit kepala luar biasa akibat sebuah benturan di kepalanya, dan juga suara tangis ibunya yang memanggil namanya._

"_Kyungsoo-yah, bertahanlah sayang. Kumohon bertahanlah."_

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[4 Januari 2015]**_

.

.

.

**A/N ::**

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review~ #melambai dengan senyum cerah

Maaf, tidak bisa membalas satu-satu karena besok hari senin (apa hubungannya), err, banyak persiapan lain yang harus saya persiapkan untuk ujianku sendiri. Saya harap reviewer yang baik hati mau mengerti dengan alasanku tak bisa membalas review kalian #membungkuk.

Dan saya juga berharap update cepat ini cukup mampu membalas semua pertanyaan dalam review kalian, kalaupun tidak, yeah, ditunggu update selanjutnya lagi~

Untuk L3Y, Kalau malam ini kelar (sudah 80%), bisa langsung saya update, tapi kalau nggak, yah, dengan terpaksa harus ditunda sampai minggu depan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah meninggalkan review. Ke-update-an fanfic ini juga tergantung dari jumlah dan isi review kalian~

**Review? (nunjuk kotak di bawah)**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Flashback**_

_Kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, perlahan bergerak, terbuka, terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap pelan dengan lengannya yang langsung terangkat, menutupi sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui kaca jendela dari pandangannya. Ia ingin memutar tubuhnya yang tadi terlentang, untuk berbaring menyamping membelakangi jendela. Tapi sebuah tangan –yang baru disadari Baekhyun sendiri– melingkar begitu erat di pinggangnya, sebuah tangan lain yang lengsung bersentuhan dengan kulit pinggang Baekhyun yang telanjang dibalik bedcover._

_Baekhyun memicingkan mata ke bawahnya, melihat puncak rambut hitam berada di atas dada telanjangnya. Kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul. Baekhyun langsung merona hebat, dan mulai merengek di pagi hari. "Ah, Yeollie~"_

_Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan bahu tegap yang sama telanjang dengan dirinya, dari atas perutnya. "Ang, ayolah yeol, menyingkir dari atasku..."_

"_Hm," Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas, menggeliat sebentar tanpa niat menyingkir dari atas dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru bergerak gelisah dan mulai terkekeh geli saat tangan Baekhyun menggelitik sisi leher di belakang telinganya. "Baekkie!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah, melihat Baekhyun nyengir childhis padanya._

"'_Kan sudah kubilang, menyingkir dari atas–Akh. __Hahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa geli. Chanyeol ikut tertawa sambil terus menggelitik pinggang kekasihnya. Selimut putih –bedcover– yang menutupi sebagian tubuh tanpa busana keduanya, mulai turun sebatas pinggang karena pergerakan kaki Baekhyun yang menendang-nendang di baliknya, menggeliat geli karena gelitikan Chanyeol. Suara tawa keduanya bergabung dalam harmoni suasana pagi di kamar flat Chanyeol. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela, hanya membuat kedua kulit putih telanjang di atas ranjang itu terlihat lebih bersinar, tampak indah satu sama lain._

_Tawa Baekhyun mulai berubah ringisan pelan. Chanyeol menghentikan gelitakannya, menyadari Baekhyun sudah kelelahan tertawa. Wajah Chanyeol beranjak lebih dekat, tersenyum lebar di atas wajah merona Baekhyun. Tampak menggemaskan dan sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. Deru nafas Baekhyun agak berat karena tawa sebelumnya. Ia ikut tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka sambil bergumam kata "Saranghae." –aku mencintaimu._

"_Nado." –aku juga._

_Keduanya melempar senyuman hangat satu sama lain._

"_Arra." –aku tahu._

"_Tch, selalu saja percaya diri," Baekhyun mencibir –setengah bercanda–. Chanyeol terkekeh singkat, melirik bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut. Mengerti isarat itu, Baekhyun memejamkan mata, tepat di saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun, mengambil ujung bedcover yang sempat turun sebatas pinggang mereka, menarik selimut putih itu untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai atas kepala. Bersembunyi dari pandangan matahari pagi yang seolah ingin mengintip dari kaca jendela kamar. Gerakan aneh mulai muncul dari balik selimut putih itu, sesekali suara desahan serak nan seksi Baekhyun melengkapi pergumulan di balik bedcover tersebut._

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Selimut tersibak. __Tangan Baekhyun keluar, bergerak menuju nakas samping ranjang. Mencari ponsel yang tadi berbunyi, tepat berada di samping bingkai foto Chanyeol dan dirinya –selca Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum bersama pada kamera._

_Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, berbaring tengkurap sambil membaca email yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Tangan Chanyeol kembali melingkari pinggang telanjang Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan untuk tak terlalu menjauh darinya._

_Senyuman cerah Baekhyun yang sedang membaca emailnya, mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu ikut memutar tubuhnya, tengkurap di samping Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu telanjang Baekhyun, mengintip ke layar smartphone dalam genggaman Baekhyun._

"_Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun._

_Senyuman Baekhyun melembut sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Adikku."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

... ... ... ... ... ...

.

.

.

Bingkai foto Chanbaek dari atas nakas itu terjatuh. Kacanya pecah, berserakan di lantai. Sepasang tangan –penyebab jatuhnya bingkai foto itu– bergerak gelisah membuka laci nakas, mengambil botol obat kecil. Satu pil, dua pil, ah, tiga pil langsung dikeluarkan dari botol tersebut. Chanyeol yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang, langsung menelan ketiga pil tersebut tanpa bantuan air minum. Setelahnya, ia berbaring lagi, mulai tenang, meski hatinya tak akan pernah tenang.

Sebelah lengannya terangkat, dengan punggung tangannya Chanyeol menutupi matanya. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah mulai rileks, tapi perasaannya tak pernah tenang. Sebelah tangan lain, mulai meremas permukaan bedcover putihnya. Cairan bening itu kembali muncul di ujung matanya, jatuh membasahi bantal yang rasanya tak pernah kering dari tumpahan air mata.

Isakan pelan itu mulai tak pernah absen tiap harinya dalam kamar Chanyeol, menggantikan tawa renyah dua namja yang dulunya mewarnai kamar tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari kantong plastik putih. Hari ini barang belanjaan Kyungsoo bertambah, salah satunya beberapa potongan ayam goreng yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas meja. Kyungsoo mencibir melirik makanan tersebut, mengingat ia kembali bersentuhan dengan makanan yang sempat jadi musuh terbesarnya beberapa hari lalu karena kekesalannya pada Jongin. Yah, Kim Jongin. Teman sekaligus atasannya selama dua tahun ini yang –sadar atau tidak– sudah menjalani hubungan sangat dekat dengannya.

_"...aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu..."_

Pengakuan Jongin tempo hari lalu –yang belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo sampai sekarang– tergiang dalam benak Kyungsoo. Helaan nafas Kyungsoo yang dalam tersirat akan kebimbangan, ia menuduk dalam, menutupi bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"_**Mengapa dia selalu saja datang ke sini?"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun muncul bersamaan dengan sosok tembus pandangnya yang duduk di atas meja makan.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tak tahu.

"_**Laki-laki hitam itu."**_ Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu, di mana Jongin sedang duduk di sofanya sambil mengganti channel tv. _**"Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki itu!"**_ Baekhyun cemberut sambil melirik tajam pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya melengos santai sambil beranjak ke wastafel dapur, mencuci buah apel yang ia beli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun selalu memprotes tentang keberadaan Jongin dalam flat ini, jadi Kyungsoo tak ingin ambil pusing untuk terus berdebat dengan hantu satu ini.

"_**Kyungsoo-yah. Ada apa sih denganmu?" **_Baekhyun mengikutinya, melayang di sampingnya. _**"Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau tak mau bertemu dengannya. Kau bahkan pernah menangis karena laki-laki itu. Mengapa sekarang kau malah sering membukakan pintu tiap kali dia datang?"**_

"Beberapa kali kubilang padamu. Dia mantan atasanku, dan juga–" pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo sempat terhenti, lalu kembali bergerak memutar keran, mematikan laju air. "–dia teman dekatku... Kami sudah berdamai."

"_**Biar pun kau bilang begitu. Aku tetap tak suka dia berada dalam falt-ku."**_

"Ini flat-ku. Baekkie!"

"_**Flat-ku!"**_

"Arra-arra. Flat kita. Puas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" suara Jongin bernada heran muncul bersamaan dengan kedatangannya di perbatasan tembok dapur dan ruang makan dengan ruang tengah.

"Tak apa," balas Kyungsoo ringan, berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyimpan buah-buahannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak usah," meski Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Jongin merasa Kyungsoo masih bersikap dingin padanya sejak pengakuan itu. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus gimana.

"Kyungsoo-yah, aku–"

"Duduklah." Kyungsoo menyela. "Ada ayam goreng dan snack di atas meja yang kubelikan untukmu."

Jongin lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo."

Kyungsoo menoleh, membalas senyuman Jongin. Dan Jongin tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar dari itu, mendapatkan senyuman pertama Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama Jongin tak melihat hal indah itu secara langsung di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu flatnya setelah mendengar ketukannya dari luar. Lelaki berkulit tan yang pernah meninjunya tempo hari lalu, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol nyaris bersiap diri, mengantisipasi jika lelaki itu ingin meninjunya lagi secara tiba-tiba. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, lelaki tan itu malah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin yang membungkuk, tersenyum kaku pada Chanyeol yang memandang keduanya heran. "Kami mau meminta maaf dengan kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol-sshi," ujar Kyungsoo. Matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang muncul di balik punggung Chanyeol, tersenyum senang pada Kyungsoo karena sudah mengabulkan keinginannya.

"_**Kalian harus meminta maaf dulu sama Chanyeol, karena sudah melibatkannya dalam masalah kalian tempo hari lalu,"**_ pinta Baekhyun dengan nada ketus beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak ingin mendengar Baekhyun terus merengek dan mengatakan kata protes tiap kali melihat Jongin berada dalam flat mereka –Baekhyun sangat membenci Jongin yang sudah memukul Chanyeol tanpa minta maaf–, lagipula Kyungsoo sendiri juga merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi korban pukulan Jongin padahal ia tak salah sama sekali. Akhinya Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk meminta maaf langsung pada Chanyeol, tentu saja setelah menceritakan dengan detil apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada malam lalu itu agar Jongin tak semakin salah paham.

"Kami juga bawakan makanan sebagai perminta maaf kami," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyikut lengan Jongin. Tas kartun yang dibawa Jongin langsung disodorkan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini," Jongin masih terlihat kaku. Merasa bersalah, dan juga tak enak hati pada pemuda tinggi yang belum ia kenal di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar.

"_**Ambil saja,"**_ Baekhyun berbicara di samping Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol pun bergerak mengambil tas kartun itu dari tangan Jongin. Jika saja Kyungsoo lupa kalau sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun itu tak memiliki raga, mungkin ia akan mengira kalau Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara menggema Baekhyun, dan merasa Baekhyun berada di antara mereka. Sayangnya, Baekhyun hanyalah arwah tak kasat mata, dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melihatnya di antara mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman singkat itu lagi yang tampak begitu palsu, tanpa kehidupan. "Terima kasih."

Beberapa detik, mereka terdiam, tampak begitu canggung.

"_**Kenapa diam saja? Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk,"**_ desak sosok transparan Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengikutinya, kecuali pemilik flat itu sendiri yang menawarkan–

"Masuklah," Chanyeol menawarkan, menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi jalan. "Sudah lama tak ada yang berkunjung ke tempatku."

"Ah, neh," Jongin sekali lagi membungkuk, lalu berjalan masuk.

Kyungsoo bergeming. Dia baru tersentak setelah mendapatkan dorongan dari Baekhyun di punggungnya. _**"Apa yang kau lamunkan Kyungsoo-yah? Cepat masuk."**_

"Ah, ya."

Kyungsoo hanya sedikit heran, meski Chanyeol tak bisa melihat dan merasakan Baekhyun, entah kenapa Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada kontak batin tersendiri di antara mereka berdua.

...

Dua gelas minuman berwana tersajikan di atas meja. "Tenang, aku tak memberikan alkohol di luar tempat kerjaku," canda Chanyeol, tersenyum sekilas, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dan itu cukup berhasil menciptakan tawa singkat dari mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa single lain, di samping meja yang berhadapn dengan sofa panjang yang ditempati Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di lengan sofa di samping Chanyeol, terlihat sedikit janggal dalam pandangan Kyungsoo, mungkin karena hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya tubuh yang bisa ditembus oleh cahaya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih bisa menampilkan sebuah senyuman, bahkan senyumannya lebih lebar di antara mereka berempat. Berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum singkat, masih saja terlihat dipaksakan.

"Makanan yang kalian berikan padaku terlihat banyak. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Pukulanku padamu yang tempo hari sangat keras. Kurasa itu setimpal."

Kyungsoo langsung menyikut perut Jongin yang sudah bicara sefrontal itu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sini. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

"_**Kau harus menghabiskannya!"**_ kali ini suara menggema Baekhyun yang menimpali, terlihat ngotot. _**"Lihat dirimu, kau terlihat lebih kurus. Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Kau mengerti?"**_ oceh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat pada Jongin yang mengatakan kalau membuang makanan terutama ayam goreng adalah perbuatan buruk, dan mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menghabiskannya nanti. Melihat Chanyeol mengabaikan nasihatnya, Baekhyun menunduk sedih, seperti baru mengingat kalau suara menggemanya tak akan pernah didengar Chanyeol. Pandangan itu tak luput dari Kyungsoo, satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu yang bisa melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja berbicara. "Apa?" Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Maksudku Chanyeol-sshi yang terlihat lebih kurus." Melihat kedua pasang mata itu masih memandangnya aneh, Kyungsoo kembali meralat. "Ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya, jadi sedikit gelagapan ketika mata Chanyeol memandangnya penasaran. "Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh. Aku tak tahu apa kau mau percaya atau tidak."

"Katakan saja," balas Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang juga balas memandangnya. "Semalam aku bermimpi. Bukan mimpi seperti biasanya, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku pernah tinggal di flat-ku." Kyungsoo kembali melirik Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum padanya. Seolah mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa ingin dibilang aneh. "Dia bilang, Chanyeol yang tinggal di flat sebelah terlihat lebih kurus, dia harusnya menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Ah, sudah kubilang ini terdengar aneh. Tidak usah di–"

"Apa hanya itu yang dikatakannya?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh minat, percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya. "Ah, itu..." sekali lagi ia melirik Baekhyun yang tampak bersemangat sekarang.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan padangan menyelidik, menyadari lirikan mata Kyungsoo selalu beralih ke arah sampingnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas lututnya, terkepal, bergetar dalam diam.

"Dia bilang ada yang ingin disampaikan padamu," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada ragu. Ia melihat Jongin yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Ini agak sulit_, batin Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata asing yang disampaikan Baekhyun padanya. Tapi, ia mencoba "Eum... _W__ǒ__ yīzhí zài n__ǐ__ shēnbiān_..."

Chanyeol tertegun.

Oke, Kyungsoo tak tahu artinya apa. Tapi apapun itu, sepertinya membuat pancaran mata Chanyeol berubah lebih bersinar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tersenyum bebas, terlihat lebih hidup, membuat Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tertegun melihat senyuman tulus yang lebih berwana itu, tercipta di wajah setampan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," balas Chanyeol, menunduk untuk menyeka sedikit air mata yang entah kenapa muncul di ujung matanya, sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara Baekhyun yang duduk di lengan sofa di samping Chanyeol, tersenyum sambil memandang sendu pada Chanyeol yang menunduk mengusap matanya...

.

.

.

"Kau tahu tidak apa artinya tadi?" Jongin bertanya setelah mereka kembali ke dalam flat Kyungsoo. Terlihat janggal, karena bukannya kembali ke rumah sepupunya Suho dimana ia menginap selama ini, Jongin malah kembali lagi masuk ke dalam flat sebelah, mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga tak peduli dan tidak merasa keberatan dengan Jongin yang kembali masuk ke dalam flatnya. "Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyungsoo tak megerti.

"Kata-kata yang kau sampaikan pada Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak artinya apa?"

"Molla, memangnya kau tahu?"

Jongin tersenyum bangga. "Aku sempat belajar bahasa mandarin saat sekolah dulu."

"Ah, jadi itu bahasa mandarin."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu di matanya.

"Yach!" Kyungsoo memprotes, menurunkan tangan Jongin dari atas kepalanya. "Kau ini apaan sih?" sungutnya. Ingin berbalik pergi, tapi lengannya kembali diraih Jongin.

"Aku belum selesai, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Tch, apa lagi?" Kyungsoo terlihat kesal, kepalanya berpaling ke arah lain sambil menunduk, tanpa ingin menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya pada Jongin.

Jongin membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya. "_W__ǒ__ yīzhí zài n__ǐ__ shēnbiān_. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

Masih dengan memalingkan wajah sambil menunduk, Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada ketus. "Kau itu mau memberitahukan ku artinya atau tidak sih?"

Sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas dari menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo, perlahan beralih ke dagu Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Jongin tertegun. Kyungsoo merona, melirik ke arah lain. Senyuman Jongin mengembang.

"Artinya..." Jongin berbisik sambil menempelkan kening mereka. Mata Kyungsoo akhirnya beralih pada tatapan lembut Jongin di hadapannya, dadanya ikut berdesir. "...Aku selalu berada di sampingmu."

Tangan Jongin merambat ke sisi pipi Kyungsoo, mengarahkannya untuk bergerak miring sedikit.

"...Aku mencintaimu..." Jongin berbisik pelan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, mengikuti arahan Jongin dengan hati berdebar. "A-artinya panjang ..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Khusus kalimat terakhir, aku yang menambahkan."

"Pantas saj–mmph..."

... ... ... ... ...

Baekhyun duduk melayang di atas tv, bersekap dada sambil cemberut, menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri, berpelukan sambil berciuman di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher namja tan itu.

"_**Satu menit lagi, Kyungsoo-yah~"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo –satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarnya. _**"Tidak boleh lewat, tidak boleh lebih dari ini berciumannya. Yach. Aku masih di sini, dan flat ini juga milikku, ingat!"**_

Kyungsoo berdecak dalam hati. Entah kenapa, lama-lama sikap Baekhyun terlihat seperti almarhum ibunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau meninggal karena apa?"

Kyungsoo tahu, pertanyaan seperti ini selalu menjadi hal yang paling sensitif di antara para hantu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menyimpan terus rasa penasarannya selama ini. Baekkie yang ia kenal, terlihat sangat baik, selalu ceria seperti tanpa beban meski terkadang ia juga merengek kayak anak kecil. Aura yang Baekhyun bawa, terasa tidak buruk dan tidak mencekam. Mengartikan kalau Baekhyun meninggal secara baik-baik, bukan karena pembunuhan atau bunuh diri atau cara mati lain yang tidak wajar. Tapi meski ia mati secara baik-baik, masih ada yang tertinggal –seperti janji atau suatu keinginan terbesar– yang belum dilaksanakan saat ia masih hidup, membuatnya harus tetap bertahan di sini. Tapi janji atau keinginan seperti apa itu?

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Melihat sosok tembus pandang itu duduk di pagar balkon dengan kaki berayun ke luar, terlihat sedikit ngeri dari ketinggian lantai lima pada gedung apartement tersebut, untungnya Baekhyun tak perlu takut jatuh karena ia bisa melayang. Pandangan mata Baekhyun yang lurus ke atas langit malam tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berkesimpulan Baekhyun tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kalau dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kau memiliki hubungan apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menoleh, mengerjap innocent pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Lupakan." Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Percuma bertanya denganmu. Aigoo, aku masih tak percaya hantu bisa amnesia." Kyungsoo menopang dagunya, menatap lurus ke bawah, pada suasana malam taman di samping jalanan. "Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol? Huh, tapi aku tak tega melihat kondisinya. Belum tentu juga dia mau menjawab."

"_**Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"**_ Baekhyun memicingkan mata curiga. _**"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Chanyeol? Lalu kau mau kemanakan Jongin?" **_Baekhyun memprotes dengan nada tinggi terlihat marah. _**"Kalau pun kau tak mau dengan laki-laki hitam itu, jangan dengan Chanyeol juga!"**_

"Yach. Siapa bilang aku tertarik dengannya?!" Kyungsoo balas memprotes. "Tch. Apa yang bisa dilihat dari tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat kurus dan terlalu tinggi? Jongin jauh terlihat lebih manly dan dewasa, juga sangat tampan. Dan berhenti mengatakan dia hitam. Kulitnya tidak sehitam orang afrika, dia hanya eksootis, itu seksi." Kyungsoo langsung merona begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"_**Dia terlihat seperti Ahjusshi mesum bagiku," **_cibir Baekhyun. Ia langsung meringis saat mendapatkan tamparan di punggungnya oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau Kyungsoo bisa menyentuhnya. _**"Yach! Jangan memukul ku tiba-tiba begitu. Kalau aku jatuh gimana?"**_

"Kau bisa mati dua kali."

"_**Tega sekali kau~"**_ Baekhyun memasang wajah aegyo seperti ingin menangis. Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, seolah kebal dengan jurus andalan Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Kalau kalian sangat dekat, mungkin saja Chanyeol tahu janji atau keinginanmu yang belum terkabul. Aku sendiri kan sudah bilang ingin membantu masalahmu ini."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah lebih serius. _**"Kalau keinginanku sudah terkabul. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"**_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, balas memandang Baekhyun. "Tentu saja... Kau akan kembali ke tempat asalmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gelisah. _**"Tapi aku masih mau lama-lama di sini,"**_ Baekhyun beralih, menunduk menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sedih –tanpa dibuat-buat seperti biasa– _**"Kyungsoo-yah," **_panggilannya terdengar lirih. _**"Apa kau juga menginginkan aku cepat pergi dari sini?"**_

Kyungsoo agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya terdengar biasa itu. Ada sesuatu dari pandangan Baekhyun yang terlihat miris itu, menyakiti hati Kyungsoo, entah kenapa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekkie..." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus ketika Baekhyun berpaling padanya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kau memang hantu teraneh yang pernah kutemui, tapi kau juga yang paling spesial bagiku. Bukannya aku membantumu, kau malah lebih banyak membantuku di sini. Menghiburku, menemaniku, menjadi tempatku berbicara. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kita bertemu sebelum kau menjadi seperti ini." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, mencoba sedikit bercanda.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, tapi pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Maaf Baekkie-ah, tapi bagaimana pun juga, di sini bukan lagi tempatmu. Seberapa nyamannya aku berada di dekatmu, tetap saja kau seharusnya tak berada di sini. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Baekkie-ah. Kalau kau terlalu lama di sini, bisa-bisa kau akan berubah menjadi sosok yang bukan dirimu lagi. Itu bahkan terlihat lebih menyakitkan kalau jiwa baikmu berubah jadi jiwa jahat."

Baekhyun cemberut. _**"Kalau aku jadi jiwa jahat, aku bisa menyakitimu, iya kan?"**_ Baekhyun mendesah. _**"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempatku yang seharusnya setelah keinginanku terkabul. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Aku sayang dengan Kyungsoo."**_ Baekhyun tersenyum childish.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. _**"Aku juga..."**_

Sepoian angin malam berhembus pelan melewati kedua namja yang saling melempar senyuman itu...

Kyungsoo tertegun mendapatkan pelukan dari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Baekkie–"

"_**Terima kasih..."**_ suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agak bingung, tapi tetap membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dengan lama. "Padahal aku belum berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kau sudah berterima kasih," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun di balik bahunya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kelopak matanya yang bergerak menutup, hanya membuat air mata bening yang menumpuk di atas kantung matanya, terjatuh, dan air mata transparan itu langsung menghilang di udara sebelum terjatuh di atas lantai balkon.

"_**Mianata Kyungsoo-yah,"**_ bisikan kali ini hanya bisa diucapkan dalam hati oleh Baekhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menatap sebuah buku tabungan bank di tangannya, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya. "Hei, kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Suho bertanya untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan apa yang dia baru saja katakan.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, menyesap sebentar caffein yang ia pesan tadi.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, ini–"

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu hyung, iya kan?" sela Chanyeol.

Suho mengangguk, meski dengan gerakan ragu. "Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau kau masih meneruskan keinginanmu ini. Padahal Baekhyun kan sudah–"

"Kami sudah berjanji," Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya, menatap sisa cafeinnya. "Itu semua adalah murni hasil kerja kerasku bersama Baekhyun selama ini, tentunya kami tak mau menyia-nyiakan itu semua."

"Tapi kau bisa menunda keinginanmu ini dulu, dan menggunakan uangnya untuk biaya–"

"Janji adalah janji." Chanyeol kembali menegaskan. "Hal yang baik tidak akan jadi baik kalau ditunda terus–"

"Tapi kesehatanmu juga jauh lebih penting." Suho kini menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau pun nanti aku sekarat, ayahku pasti akan menolong."

Suho mendesah, memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga, mengapa kau bisa menganggap enteng masalahmu ini?" ia memprotes dengan nada frustasi.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ayolah hyung, ini tidak akan sulit untukmu kan? Kau kan presider hebat nite club 'Exo'."

"Jangan membawa nama club ku. Tapi yah, aku akui, aku memang hebat," Suho tersenyum narsis, semangatnya bangkit dengan satu pancingan pujian dari Chanyeol. "Baiklah, Chanyeol, kau serahkan saja padaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku mengandalkanmu, hyung."

"Sip."

"Kalau sudah selesai, bisa kau menyerahkannya pada adik Baekhyun."

"Eoh?" Suho melotot. "Wae? Kenapa kau meminta aku untuk itu juga? 'Kan bisa kau lakukan sendiri?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku ingin cuti untuk liburan sebentar, ke luar kota. Takutnya nanti aku tak sempat memberikannya, jadi kurasa lebih baik kalau aku serahkan sekalian saja padamu."

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak sempat memberikannya? Kau bicara seolah-olah kau ingin pergi jauh. Kau menakutiku." Suho lalu tersentak dengan dugaan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia melotot tajam pada Chanyeol. "Yach, Chanyeol. Jangan bilang kau ingin bunuh di–"

"Hei, hei. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal senaif itu. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun dengan tindakan bodoh yang kau pikirkan itu," sela Chanyeol cepat begitu tahu jalan pikiran Suho.

Suho menghela nafas, merasa lega. "Baguslah."

"Ohya, mengenai adik Baekhyun itu," Chanyeol mendekat di atas meja, memasang wajah yang lebih serius. "Apa Yixing sudah memberitahukannya?"

Suho menggeleng, "Belum."

"Kau tahu di mana adik Baekhyun tinggal sekarang?"

Sekali lagi Suho menggeleng.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Dia tinggal di flatnya Baekhyun."

Dan mata Suho langsung membulat tak percaya. "MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

… … … … … … ….

_**Lima tahun yang lalu…...**_

Dengan senyuman mengembang, Baekhyun berjalan di trotoar aspal, melawan arus para siswa SMA yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah di ujung jalan sana. Siswa-siswa SMA itu hendak pulang, Baekhyun malah baru mau datang, ingin menjemput seseorang.

Sekali lihat, Baekhyun sudah bisa mengenali sosok namja berkacamata bulat, yang berjalan sendirian itu, adalah adiknya, Kyungsoo. Lima tahun tak bertemu, ditambah telah tumbuh menjadi remaja di tempat yang berbeda, tidak membuat Baekhyun bisa lupa wajah adiknya. Menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tetap saja sama, mata yang lebih besar darinya, wajah bulatnya, dan bibir berbentuk hatinya. Dari yang Baekhyun lihat, hanya tinggi badan dan potongan rambutnya yang berubah selama 5 tahun ini. Dulu SD, sekarang sudah jadi remaja SMA. Dan sepertinya hobi Kyungsoo yang lebih suka baca buku itu tidak berubah, terbukti dengan kacamata bulat –seperti Harry Potter– yang sekarang mulai jadi bagian identitasnya.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri di tempat, sengaja tidak menyapa duluan, menunggu Kyungsoo yang nanti akan menyadari kehadirannya dan terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Langkah Kyungsoo makin mendekat, matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh di matanya, karena dia satu-satunya remaja tanpa seragam yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun nyengir, menanti, tapi mata Kyungsoo malah berpaling darinya, melewati Baekhyun begitu saja seperti angin lalu...

Baekhyun terhenyak, tak menyangka dirinya diabaikan begitu saja. Apa ada yang salah dengan mata Kyungsoo sampai tidak melihatnya?

"Yach," Baekhyun berbalik, menyusul Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pandangan bingung. "Maaf, ada apa?" Ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal, terlalu sopan seolah ia tak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Baekhyun memprotes.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, terlihat makin bingung. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang merasa ragu. "Kau-" ia meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo dari bawah sampai atas. "Kyungsoo, kan? Byun- ah, ani," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Do Kyungsoo? Iya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Iya. Kau siapa?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, tapi tak mampu bersuara. Ia bingung. Tapi lalu tersadar. "Kau sengaja ingin mengerjaiku kan?" tuduh Baekhyun ngotot.

"Yach." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya. "Apa-apaan kau?" Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terganggu, ia mundur, takut-takut kalau namja di hadapannya ini berbuat aneh padanya.

Baekhyun mulai panik dan khawatir. "Kyungsoo-yah, ini aku-" rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis di tempat menerima pandangan asing dari Kyungsoo. "-aku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun siapa?"

Oke, ini sudah kelewatan.

"Aku hyung-mu!"

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak liar ke bawah, terlihat jelas dia masih sangat bingung. "H-hyung siapa?" Badannya mulai gemetar.

"Kyungsoo-"

"H-hyung siapa?" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo mulai panik sendiri. Berkeringat dingin dengan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening.

Baekhyun khawatir. "Kyungsoo-"

"Hyung siapa?! Akhh!" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya. Detik berikutnya, ia tiba-tiba pingsan.

… … … … …

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada ibunya dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberitahukan mu, jangan menemui Kyungsoo dulu. Mengapa kau malah langsung ke sekolahnya Kyungsoo?"

"Aku 'kan kangen~" Baekhyun merengek, tapi wajahnya kembali berubah serius. "Umma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Ibunya menghela nafas. Ia menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk menyingkir dari depan kamar Kyungsoo -agar tak mengganggu Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dalam-, menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukan anak sulungnya di sofa di sebelahnya. Sang wanita single parent itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat -tak begitu erat- sambil memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan umma, menyembunyikan ini semua darimu..."

…

Orang tua mereka selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mereka masih saja kukuh untuk menyimpan banyak rahasia satu sama lain, meski sudah hidup bersama selama tiga belas tahun. Ayahnya mengidap penyakit liver, masih belum parah saat itu, tapi dia tak pernah mau memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, bahkan pada istrinya.

Dulu Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ayahnya selalu saja membuat ibunya kesal dan memulai percecokan di antara mereka, bahkan ayahnya pernah berkata kalau akan lebih baik jika ibunya kembali ke Seoul untuk mengejar ambisinya sebagai penulis sejak dulu. Itu lah mengapa ibunya melarikan diri ke Seoul dengan membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya.

Baekhyun baru tahu alasan ayahnya saat ia menemukan Ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi baca pada sore hari, dengan senyuman lemah -karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah- tapi pandangan yang berbinar -tersirat akan kebanggaan dan kerinduan yang mendalam- saat membaca sebuah buku karangan ibunya yang pertama berhasil diterbitkan, itu pun terjadi setelah tiga tahun ibunya pergi bersama Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka di Goyan.

Dan lima tahun setelah kepergian ibunya dengan Kyungsoo, ayahnya pun menyusul pergi tapi untuk selamanya, meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang disembunyikannya itu semakin merusak organ dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Ibu dan adiknya di Seoul. Tapi ternyata sebuah rahasia lain yang terkuak kembali menghantam keterkejutan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun tahu, mengapa ibunya selalu mengatakan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja melalui telepon tanpa memberikan langsung hubungan telepon Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo? Ibunya selalu membuat berbagai alasan lain saat Baekhyun meminta sekali saja untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo melalui sambungan seluler tersebut, dan Ibunya tak pernah mengabulkannya. Karena ternyata, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengingatnya...

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kami ke Seoul. Meski itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, tapi Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang tanpa sabuk pengaman, mengalami benturan di kepalanya. Dia tak sadarkah diri selama tiga minggu, dan tak jarang sering memanggil namamu. Dokter bilang, selain karena benturan, teroma dan juga karena perasaannya yang terguncang, membuat sebagian kenangannya terhapus karena keinginan dari alam bawah sadar Kyungsoo sendiri. Umma sendiri sangat sedih, saat Kyungsoo sadar, ia tak pernah ingat kalau memiliki saudara lain."

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, tak tahu harus bicara apa untuk menanggapi ibunya.

"Beberapa kali Umma mencoba untuk menyinggungmu, tapi Kyungsoo selalu saja mengeluh tentang kepalanya yang sakit tiap kali mencoba berpikir untuk mengingat tentang dirimu. Maafkan Umma, sayang. Umma seharusnya tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak seharusnya Umma memisahkan kalian waktu itu. Kalian berdua selalu bersama sejak lahir, kemana-mana selalu berdampingan, Kyungsoo sangat bergantung pada dirimu. Seharusnya umma sendiri sadar kalau ikatan saudara dekat ternyata lebih kuat dari apapun. Maafkan umma, sayang..." Wanita itu ikut menitikkan air matanya saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang terguncang ke dalam pelukannya, terisak kecil bersama sambil mengulang kata maaf penuh penyesalan.

…

"Aku ingin kembali ke Goyan saja."

Ibunya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bisa tinggal di sini dengan Umma dan Kyungsoo. Ini tak akan jadi masalah, bertemanlah dulu dengan Kyungsoo, nanti lama-lama dia bisa mengingatmu sebagai kakaknya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mampu." Ia menghela nafas sedih. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo tersiksa dan merasa sakit kepala hanya karena berusaha mengingatku. Biarkan saja pelan-pelan, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa mengingatku dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu. Mengetahui Kyungsoo tumbuh dan baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku, umma."

"Tapi sayang-"

"Aku tak apa tinggal sendirian. Aku sudah besar, sebentar lagi juga nanti lulus SMA. Sejak umma pergi, aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri di rumah bersama Appa. Jadi kupikir tak akan masalah kalau aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Goyan saja."

Ibunya sempat berapa kali mencoba membujuk Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya, Baekhyun sendiri juga tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Berada di samping Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mengingat tentang dirinya, hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin bersedih.

"Jaga diri Umma dan Kyungsoo baik-baik. Nanti kalau dia sudah bisa mengingatku, yah walau sedikit, kuharap umma bisa memberikan emailku padanya." Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menunduk. "Aku akan mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu kabar yang baik."

Ibunya kembali memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat padanya, sambil mengutarakan kata-kata minta maaf, penenang, mendukung, dan juga kalimat doa sebagai pengantar Baekhyun kembali ke Goyan.

Sesampainya di Goyan, Baekhyun pun memutuskan membeli flat baru di salah satu gedung apartement sederhana yang berdekatan dengan sekolahnya. Di flat baru yang ia tempati itulah, Baekhyun bertemu dengan perantau dari China yang juga baru pindah di flat sebelahnya. Itu Chanyeol...

_**~Flashback End~**_

… … … … … … …

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat makhluk halus?"**_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara menggema dan bernada polos, terlihat sangat ingin tahu. Sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu, menoleh ke samping, di mana Kyungsoo juga berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo selalu menggeser posisi tidurnya lebih ke samping. Membiarkan sisi ranjangnya kosong di sampingnya itu ditempati sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun tidur -yang notabenenya tak butuh tidur seperti manusia biasa-, entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo mulai merasa tak keberatan lagi dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang selalu di sisinya. Seandainya Kyungsoo ingat, kalau dulu waktu kecil mereka juga sering tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku bisa melihat hal-hal aneh ini setelah aku mendapatkan kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mencoba berpikir. "Ya, kurasa sejak saat itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum -antara miris dan lucu-, sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. _**"Aku tak tahu harus turut bersedih atau malah senang karena kecelakaanmu itu."**_

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

_**"Yahh, karena kecelakaanmu itu, kau bisa melihatku..."**_

.

.

.

_**"Tapi karena itu juga, kau tak bisa mengingatku..."**_ tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

… … … … … … ….

_**Dua tahun yang lalu…...**_

'**Hyung'**

Satu kata hangul dikirim Kyungsoo sebagai email pembukaannya dengan seseorang yang Kyungsoo sendiri belum mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, merasa sangat antisipasi dengan adanya balasan emailnya nanti atau tidak. Ibunya baru saja meninggal tiga hari lalu di ruang operasi, tidak selamat dari kanker rahim yang ia deritanya. Sebelum almarhum ibunya tak sadarkan diri, beliau sempat memberitahukan Kyungsoo mengenai satu keluarga yang masih mereka miliki, kakak Kyungsoo yang tinggal di Goyan. Kyungsoo terlihat agak bingung di awal, tapi ibunya tetap memberikan alamat email kakaknya pada Kyungsoo, menyuruh Kyungsoo menghubunginya jika Kyungsoo sudah siap. Kyungsoo makin bingung, siap untuk apa? Ia bahkan tak tahu –tak ingat– masih memiliki saudara lain.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, emailnya terbalas.

'**Apa ini Kyungsoo?'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senang karena ternyata kakaknya langsung bisa menebak siapa dirinya hanya setelah menerima email berpesankan 'hyung.'. Tapi senyuman Kyungsoo sirna, merasa bersalah karena hanya dirinya yang bahkan belum mengingat kakaknya.

'**Ndeh hyung. Ini aku, Kyungsoo.'**

'**Apa kau sudah mengingatku?'**

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya, agak ragu, tapi dia tetap membalas. **'Maaf hyung...'**

'**Gwencana^^'**

Kenapa emotion itu malah membuat Kyungsoo makin bersalah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. **'Hyung, kau sudah tahu tentang Umma kita?'**

'**Aku sudah tahu. Kemarin lusa aku datang kepamakaman Umma. Tapi kau mengabaikanku dan mengira aku anak kenalan teman Umma. :p '**

Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu menggunakan emotion melet yang seolah sedang mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda? Kali ini bibir Kyungsoo mengerecut cemberut sambil mengetik balasannya. **'Maafkan aku hyung...'**

'**Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?'**

Hyungnya malah mengalihkan pertanyaan, seolah tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin tak enak hati.

'**Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau hyung?'**

'**Aku juga. Kita bisa melewati ini semua. Untungnya orang tua kita pergi setelah memberikan kita bekal yang cukup. Ku dengar buku karanganmu juga dalam proses ingin diterbitkan untuk pertama kalinya tahun ini?'**

'**Kau dengar itu dari mana?'**

'**Jangan salah. ****Umma sering cerita tentang dirimu padaku. :)'**

'**Maafkan aku hyung. ****Aku malah tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu.'**

'**Bisa kau berhenti mengatakan kata maaf? Aku akan membencimu kalau mengirim kata itu lagi. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu dan aku baik-baik saja di sini. Arrachi?'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum, hampir saja ia kembali mengetik kata maaf, tapi ia segera menghapusnya dan menggantikannya. **'Arrasho hyung. Gomawoyo. :)'**

'**Begitu 'kan lebih baik. Hihihi... kau memang adik yang menurut. :D'**

'**Entah kenapa aku merasa hyung sedang menyindirku -_-'**

'**Hahahaha... ****:D'**

'**Hyung, Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'**

Tak ada balasan secepat seperti email sebelumnya, membuat Kyungsoo mulai gelisah. Kyungsoo nyaris kembali mengirim email yang lain ketika ponselnya akhirnya berbunyi.

'**Maaf Kyungsoo-yah, kurasa kau belum siap.'**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengirimkan email dengan kata protes, hyung-nya kembali mengirimi Kyungsoo email.

'**Aku tak ingin memaksamu. Aku tahu kau belum sembuh total. Jadi biarkan saja pikiranmu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Aku tak mau sakit kepalamu kambuh lagi hanya karena berusaha mengingatku. Ingat, jangan paksakan dirimu.'**

Kyungsoo sadar, kakaknya sangat tahu tentang dirinya. Mungkin memang benar kalau ibunya sebelum meninggal sering bercerita pada kakaknya, mengenai sakit kepala Kyungsoo jika berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang hilang di masa lalu. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu, mengapa bagian dari dirinya seolah menolak kenangan masa lalu itu untuk kembali diingat. Entah kenapa, ada rasa takut dalam dirinya jika ia bisa mengingat kenangan itu. Sebuah teroma tersendiri, perasaan takut jika kembali ditinggalkan atau dipisahkan dari orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

'**Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu, hyung?'**

'**Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Kalau kau sudah siap, dan aku juga sudah siap. Dan juga kau sudah bisa mengingatku sepenuhnya. :)'**

'**Apa benar tak apa kita seperti ini dulu?'**

'**Maaf kalau aku terkesan jahat padamu karena belum mau bertemu denganmu. Bukannya menjadi kakak yang baik dan berada di sampingmu, aku malah bersembunyi. ****Tapi percayalah, aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi. Tapi meski kita berjauhan, kau jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kau bisa menghubungi ku kapanpun kau mau. :)'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia memang belum bisa mengingat sepenuhnya mengenai kakaknya. Tapi membaca email darinya, dan menyadari dia masih memiliki satu keluarga yang tersisa dan sangat peduli padanya, membuat perasaan Kyungsoo jauh lebih lega dan tenang.

'**Terima kasih banyak hyung :)'**

'**Sama-sama Kyungsoo. ****Mari kita berjuang bersama. Fighting! :D Aku akan menunggu debut buku karanganmu diterbitkan ^o^'**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sebuah tangan lain merampas ponsel dari genggamannya. "Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun memprotes.

"Kau selingkuh di belakangku yah?" Chanyeol menuduh sambil berpaling, memutar duduknya yang berada di sofa untuk membelakangi Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di sofa panjang yang sama dengannya. Dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan, Chanyeol mulai mengecek percakapan email Baekhyun yang tadi terlihat begitu serius, sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya.

Sepasang tangan melingkari leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Wajah Baekhyun ikut nongol di samping kepala Chanyeol, dengan tubuh yang menempel di punggung tegap Chanyeol. "Neh, Chanyeol. Aku selingkuh~" Baekhyun malah bermain-main sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pelipis Chanyeol berkerut. Melirik tajam Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Ini tidak lucu, Baek," tegurnya.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Apa boleh buat. Aku sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, dan juga sangat sayang Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu artinya aku sedang mendua?"

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun nyengir, mengambil kesempatan dari lengahnya Chanyeol, untuk kembali merampas ponselnya. Baekhyun hendak berlari pergi, saat tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk kembali ke sofa. Memeluknya, membaringkannya di sofa sambil menindihnya.

"Aku atau adikmu?" Sepertinya Chanyeol menganggap serius candaan Baekhyun barusan. Ia menindih Baekhyun, menatapnya tajam.

Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun malah terkekeh. "Apa itu? Kau menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satunya?" Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi Baekhyun balas dengan gelengan. "Tidak bisa begitu. Aku sayang kalian berdua. Saat ini, kalian berdua adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku tak mau memilih salah satu di antara kalian. Aku mau dua-duanya."

"Jadi kau menganggapku sama dengan adikmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu beda."

"Di mana bedanya? Kau lebih menyukaiku dari adikmu?"

"Tidak juga. Rasa sukaku dengan kalian berdua sama besarnya."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, tampak kecewa. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan yang kau bilang tadi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk merangkul leher Chanyeol. "Kalau dengan Kyungsoo, aku suka melihat dia bahagia meski aku tak bisa di sisinya, asal dia bahagia dan sehat selalu, aku sudah cukup senang melihatnya. Tapi kalau kau, aku suka kalau kau bahagia karena aku, bahagia hanya bersamaku," Baekhyun melirik ke arah samping, meski sudah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa malu kalau menyangkut mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah sangat jelas ini. Pipinya merona malu tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Berbeda rasa sukaku dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih tulus, kalau denganmu, rasa sukaku malah lebih condong egois, karena aku maunya hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia berada di sisimu. Mian..."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Chanyeol tersenyum, mendekatkan wajah mereka lebih dekat. "Aku senang mendengar jawabanmu yang ini. Tak apa kalau rasa sukamu padaku lebih egois. Karena aku juga sama..." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin kau yang membuatku bahagia..." Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Karena memang hanya kau yang membuatku bahagia..." Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Hanya kau, dan aku inginnya hanya diriku juga yang bisa membuatmu bahagia..." Ia juga mencium hidung Baekhyun. "Hanya aku, Baekhyunie, hanya kau dan aku yang bisa membuat kita bahagia..."

"Hmm..." Baekhyun tersenyum, menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendarat di bibirnya, lebih lama dari ciuman di tempat lain...

**... Hanya kau...**

_**~Flashback End~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu flatnya, agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin dengan dua tas kartun belanjaan yang terlihat berat di kedua sisi.

"Aku membelikan banyak makanan dan juga beberapa buku untuk bacaan barumu." Jongin meletakkan dua tas kartun itu di atas meja makan.

Kyungsoo menyusul, membantu mengeluarkan barang belanjaan Jongin. "Kau membelikanku buku?"

"Hmm."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat membaca judul buku apa yang Jongin belikan padanya. "Hei, ini kan–" itu semua novel baru dari berbagai pengarang kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan kata terima kasih, tapi tak jadi. Karena saat ia berpaling pada Jongin, namja tan itu malah memajukan wajahnya sendiri ke arah Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata, seolah sudah siap untuk menerima sesuatu dari Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terima kasih. Pelipis Kyungsoo berkedut, meski pipinya sempat merona, ia malah memukul kepala Jongin menggunakan buku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Idiot."

Jongin meringis, mengelus kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin minta satu ciuman," rajuknya.

"_**Apa kubilang, dia itu ahjusshi mesum," **_suara menggema Baekhyun menyeletuk, sosok tembus pandang itu tahu-tahu sudah duduk di atas kulkas, mengejek pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, berpaling untuk mengambil bungkusan daging belanjaan Jongin untuk disimpan di kulkas. "Berhentilah bersikap memalukan Jongin. Orang akan berpikir kalau kau adalah ahjusshi mesum."

Mulut Jongin menganga, tak menyangka Kyungsoo menyamakannya dengan seorang ahjusshi, mesum pula. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

Jongin mendesah, sempat cemberut, tapi perlahan wajahnya berubah serius saat melihat Kyungsoo memilah barang belanjaan Jongin, yang mana bahan mentah, buah-buahan, dan mana snack. "Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu?" Kyungsoo menegur, tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak memindahkan buah apel dan pir ke dalam satu mangkuk untuk dicuci terlebih dahulu.

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, tampak sedikit ragu. "Kyungsoo-yah, aku–" Jongin menunggu sampai Kyungsoo menatapnya balik. "–harus kembali ke Seoul besok." Tangan Kyungsoo terhenti, Jongin buru-buru langsung menambahkan. "Hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Ada meeting perusahaan yang harus kuhadiri di sana."

"Ooh," Kyungsoo berpaling, membelakangi Jongin untuk mencuci buah-buahnya. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Untuk apa melapor padaku?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu seolah ingin mengingatkan Jongin bahwa mereka masih belum memiliki ikatan yang pasti. Meski waktu itu Kyungsoo sempat membalas ciuman Jongin, tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak pernah membalas pengakuan cinta dengan kalimat yang pasti. Kyungsoo seolah ingin menghukum Jongin karena sempat 'tidur' bersama Luna, dengan menggantungkan perasaan Jongin tanpa memberikannya kepastian.

"Kalau kau tak kembali juga tak masalah. Aku bisa maklum karena ada Luna di sana," tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus, tanpa menghadap pada Jongin.

Lagi-lagi nama Luna dibawa. Jongin menghela nafas. Kalau begini terus, dia akan kembali ragu dengan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo hanya mengasihininya? Karena itu lah saat itu dia membalas ciuman Jongin?

"Apa kau marah padaku, hanya karena Luna? Bagaimana kalau aku tidur dengan wanita lain? Apa kau juga marah? Atau kau hanya marah pada lelaki yang tidur dengan Luna waktu itu? Apa kau masih menyukai Luna? Dan menganggap aku hanya sebagai teman? Lalu ciuman yang kemarin apa? Sebenarnya kau itu sedang menyukaiku atau Luna–"

"_**Kau membuat dia bingung, Kyungsoo-yah."**_ suara Baekhyun menyeletuk di antara pertanyaan bertubi yang dilontarkan Jongin. _**"Kyungsoo, hentikan mulut ahjusshi hitam itu, dia terus saja bertanya seperti orang gila." **_Baekhyun mencibir kesal.

Ada bunyi sedikit gedebuk di ruangan dapur tersebut, menghentikan segala ucapan Jongin dengan sekali tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya kesal. _**"Astaga. Maksudku menghentikannya itu bukan berarti kau harus mencium mulutnya,"**_ protes Baekhyun, menatap kesal pada Jongin yang bersandar di meja counter dapur, dengan Kyungsoo yang menghimpitnya, sambil menarik kerah baju Jongin turun sedikit untuk mencium bibir namja tinggi tersebut. _**"Aissh.. kalian merusak pemandangan," **_Baekhyun menggerutu, lalu menghilang dari atas kulkas, seolah mengerti untuk memberikan sedikit privasi bagi keduanya untuk berbicara.

Kyungsoo menarik diri tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Jongin. Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Jongin menganga kecil, menatap terkejut pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo-"

"Kami memperubatkanmu," Kyungsoo memulai, masih menunduk tanpa menatap Jongin. "Sebenarnya aku dan Luna memperebutkan dirimu."

"A-apa?"

"Kami berdua menyukaimu. Tapi kami sama-sama tahu kalau kami tidak pantas untukmu. Kau pemimpin perusahaan, sedangkan kami hanya seorang pengarang novel biasa. Apalagi aku adalah pria, hal tak mungkin jika kau juga tertarik padaku. Sadar dengan posisi kami, kami sepakat untuk tidak berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Kami melepasmu, dan mencoba menghibur satu sama lain. Sejak awal, hubungan kami hanya sebuah permainan. Kami berdua sama-sama pengarang, pandai mengarang kisah di antara kami, mungkin karena itu pula yang membuat semua orang mengira kami benar-benar serius dalam hubungan kami."

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, tangannya merambat turun dari kerah baju Jongin, melepasnya. "Sanpai malam itu tiba, niatnya aku ingin menemui Luna dan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kami. Tapi yang kutemukan malah-" suara Kyungsoo mencekat, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi dengan badannya mulai gemetar.

"Kyungie..." Jongin langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat. "Mianhe... Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng di dada Jongin. "Kita yang sama-sama bodoh, Jongin, karena tak menyadarinya. Mianhe, karena aku langsung lari tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanmu dulu." Balasnya sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini jangan main rahasian-rahasian denganku lagi yah."

"Kau juga," pelukan Kyungsoo mengerat. "Jangan dekat dengan Luna atau wanita atau pria lain."

"Tentu. Itu juga harus berlaku padamu."

... ... ... ...

Telivisi menyala, menampilkan film kaset dvd Harry Potter. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa panjang, dengan kepala Jongin yang berbaring di atas pahanya, menonton bersama. Bungkusan snack popcorn ada di tangan Kyungsoo, sesekali ia menyuapi Jongin yang bebaring menyamping -menghadap tv- di atas pahanya.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang mengambil beberapa biji popcorn itu, mengacungkannya di atas kepala Jongin. Jongin membuka mulutnya, siap memakan, tapi Kyungsoo malah menaikkan tangannya, sambil nyengir, mencoba memainkan kepala Jongin yang naik ke atas, mengejar popcorn dalam tangan Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo malah memakan sendiri popcorn itu, menahan tawa melihat wajah Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Yach," Jongin bangkit duduk. Kyungsoo malah terkekeh. "Kau- aissh," Jongin membalas dengan menyerang Kyungsoo, menggelitik sisi perutnya. Bungkusan snack di tangan Kyungsoo goyah, tumpah di sekitar sofa, tapi siapa yang peduli? Mereka tertawa bersama, berguling, sampai jatuh dari atas sofa dan berbaring saling menindih di atas karpet, dengan Jongin yang berada di atas Kyungsoo.

Suara backsound menegangkan dari tv yang menayangkan Harry Potter yang bersembunyi dari kejaran Voldermort, malah jadi backsoud tersendiri bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling menatap dalam diam, dengan nafas terengah karena lelah tertawa. Wajah Jongin mendekat, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan pipi merona.

"Hahahahaha!"

Bukan hanya Harry Potter dalam tv, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga cukup terkejut dengan suara tawa menggelegar dari Voldemort tersebut. Mereka membuka mata, saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Sebaiknya kau matikan tvnya dulu-mmph!"

Jongin mengabaikannya, malah langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat, matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang merambat di helaian rambut Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Jongin disela ciumannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku juga..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Baekhyun duduk di pagar balkon, menghadap pintu kaca geser di flat tersebut. Ia tersenyum -antara turut bahagia dan juga sendu- melihat kebersamaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di dalam ruang tengah.

Dalam keheningan suasana malam, Baekhyun berbisik seorang diri.

_**"Senang bisa melihatmu bahagia tanpa aku..."**_

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[5 Januari 2015]**_

.

.

.

**A/N ::**

Saya sudah update cepat, isinya pun panjang-panjang, tega sekali kalau readernya malah malas untuk sekedar nge-review, masa' semakin ke sini reviewnya makin berkurang?

Tapi, yah, terima kasih banyak yang masih mau setia dan baik hati ninggalin reviewnya~ (membungkuk).


	5. Chapter 5

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Hmm," Kyungsoo bergumam di atas sofa, dengan ponsel yang menempel di sisi telinganya, berbicara pada seseorang di ujung salurannya. Dia tersenyum. "Neh, Jongie, aku sudah makan. Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di sofa panjang. Dia terkekeh. "Dasar. Aku sudah tahu kau tak akan bisa kenyang hanya karena sepotong ayam goreang. Tahanlah sebentar, kalau kau sudah meeting kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu lagi nanti."

Senyuman Kyungsoo memudar, ia cemberut begitu Jongin di ujung saluran sana memberitahukan bahwa meetingnya sebentar lagi di mulai. Mereka harus mematikan ponsel. "Arraso," suara Kyungsoo terdengar ketus. Malah membuat Jongin terkekeh di sana.

"Ah, tunggu Jongie," cegat Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin mematikannya.

"_Wae Kyungie?"_

Jongin menanti. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, antara ragu dan malu, dia berbisik pelan. "Cepat pulang," dan hubungan segera diputuskan oleh Kyungsoo secara sepihak. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam, malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Jongin.

"Astaga, mengapa aku bilang cepat pulang. Memangnya ini rumahnya? Ya ampun, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di atas sofa, berguling sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. "Dasar kau bodoh Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal memalukan begitu. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pasti sudah mengira aku adalah orang yang aneh. Kami belum menikah dan aku langsung mengatakan cepat pulang. Tunggu dulu, mengapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir tentang menikah. Astaga, Kyungsoo buang pikiran anehmu. Sebenarnya sudah berapa usiamu?"

"_**Kau sudah gila yah berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri?"**_

Kemunculan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin malu sendiri. Dia langsung berbalik tengkurap di atas sofa, membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sofa. Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun mulai khawatir_**. "Yach. Yach. Angkat kepalamu. Kau bisa mati kehabisan nafas!"**_

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya sambil menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"_**Sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti orang bodoh?"**_ cibir Baekhyun sambil cemberut melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit, kembali duduk di atas sofa, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk melayang di sofa single satunya. "Kau dari mana saja?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _**"Kau keasyikan dengan ahjusshi mesum itu. Setelah dia pergi, kau baru mencariku, eoh?"**_ ia merajuk.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu melompat ke arah Baekhyun sambil menggelitik sisi badannya. Baekhyun terkejut, tapi menerimanya sambil tertawa, balas menyerang Kyungsoo sampai keduanya berguling di atas lantai sambil tertawa. Tak peduli dengan sosok keduanya yang jauh berbeda –satu terwujud dan satunya tembus pandang– mereka tetap bisa saling bersentuhan. Bermain bersama sambil tertawa.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbaring berdampingan di atas karpet, nafas Kyungsoo terengah, cukup lelah dangan aksi berguling dan saling menggelitik tersebut.

"_**Tumben kau mengajakku bermain duluan,"**_ kata Baekhyun memulai, sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku dalam mood baik."

"_**Karena ahjusshi mesum itu?"**_

"Berhentilah memangilnya seperti itu, Baekkie. Itu bukan namanya."

"_**Kau tak pernah memberitahukan aku."**_

"Namanya Jongin."

"_**Kau tak pernah mengenalkan aku padanya."**_

Kyungsoo mengernyit, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh ke samping. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun ikut tersentak, sadar dengan ucapannya tadi, _**"Ah, maaf, aku lupa kalau hanya kau yang bisa melihatku,"**_ Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain, menghindar dari tatapan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"_**Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"**_

"Eh?" Kyungsoo masih bingung.

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke samping, membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sampingnya. _**"Dengan lelaki itu, kau senang bisa tinggal bersamanya?"**_

Wajah Kyungsoo sempat memerah, meski ia tak tahu apa maksud dari Baekkie yang bertanya seperti itu. "T-tentu saja..."

Baekhyun tesenyum tulus, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. _**"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya."**_

Kyungsoo mengerjap, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_**Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Jadi nanti kalau aku pergi, kau tak merasa sendirian lagi seperti saat kita bertemu,"**_ dia berbicara dengan nada polos, kekanakan. Tapi entah kenapa itu malah memicu kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Bicara apa kau? Mengapa kau bilang kau mau pergi?"

"_**Lho? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku, setelah keinginanku terkabul?"**_

Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit duduk, memandang dengan agak panik pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah ingat sesuatu? Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak panik, membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut, tak menyangka dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ikut bangkit duduk, memilih menggeleng sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo, hanya ingin sekedar menenangkan wajah panik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia menunduk, dalam hati ia juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa dirinya merasa sedikit tidak rela jika membayangkan sosok hantu Baekkie menghilang dalam kehidupannya?

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka, membuat atmosfir itu terasa lebih canggung. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, agak ragu, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan tembus pandang Baekhyun, menariknya untuk ikut berdiri melayang.

"_**Kyungsoo?"**_

"Temani aku," Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menoleh ke samping, "Temani aku tidur malam ini," katanya pelan, menggenggam tangan tembus pandang Baekhyun dengan erat, seolah takut jika sosok hantu itu lagi-lagi menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil, sedikit getir karena dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di tempat...

"Jangan salah paham," tambah Kyungsoo tanpa ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Aku hanya takut sendirian karena tadi aku menonton film hantu."

"_**Bodoh, aku kan hantu,"**_

"Tapi kau hantu yang berbeda."

Tangan tembus pandang Baekhyun membalas tautan tangan Kyungsoo, sama eratnya, _**"Kau tak pernah berubah,"**_ gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, tapi wajah Baekhyun sudah berpaling membelakanginya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar. _**"Ayo, nanti kau kesiangan?"**_

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa kalau percakapan seperti ini terasa familiar baginya...

...

.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa tahun yang lalu...**_

"Kyungsoo-yah~" anak laki-laki mungil berusia sembilan tahun itu, menarik tangan anak laki-laki lain yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Merajuk padanya. "Ayo temani aku ke seberang jalan sana. Ada mobil penjual es krim yang berhenti di sana, Kyungsoo-yah~"

"Ah, hyung, kau 'kan bisa pergi sendiri~" balas Kyungsoo kecil dengan nada merajuk yang sama. "Kau tidak lihat, aku lagi seru-serunya nih, lihat, si luffy bajak laut lagi bertarung." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada komik bacaannya.

"Kau curang," Baekhyun kecil mencibir. "Padahal kemarin sepulang sekolah aku menemanimu membeli komikmu itu, sekarang seharusnya kau juga menemaniku membeli eskrim."

"Kau 'kan 'Hyung'. Sudah wajar kalau hyung yang menemani dongsaeng-nya," Kyungsoo nyengir, mengejek. Ia memutar duduknya, berpaling dari sang kakak. "Sudah sana, hyung pergi sendiri saja. Jarak sini dengan seberang jalan tidak jauh, untuk apa kau ditemani?" Kyungsoo kembali asik dengan bacaannya.

Baekhyun cemberut kesal. Menyempatkan diri menjitak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum lari keluar rumah. Kyungsoo meringis, sempat berteriak yang hanya dibalas kekehan kakaknya dari halaman rumah.

Selang menit berlalu, Baekhyun belum kembali. Kyungsoo khawatir, tak berkosentrasi lagi tentang perjuangan bajak laut dalam komik One piece-nya. Ia beranjak keluar rumah, meninggalkan komiknya di atas meja. Sesampainya di depan halaman rumah, Kyungsoo mengernyit aneh, melihat kakaknya berjongkok di pinggir jalan, di sebrang jalan sana.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo memanggil.

Baekhyun menengadah, tersenyum childish. "Kyungsoo-yah, sini, ada katak."

"Katak?" Kyungsoo berlari ke seberang jalan, mulai tertarik dengan apa yang ditemukannya Baekhyun. "Mana?" jarang-jarang bisa melihat katak di antara perumahan kota, belum lagi hewan kecil itu hanya muncul di musim hujan. Mungkin memang terdengar biasa, tapi namanya juga masih anak-anak berusia sembilan tahun.

"Itu, itu. Ada tiga!" Baekhyun menunjuk dengan semangat.

"Wah, yang itu lompatnya lebih tinggi!" Kyungsoo ikut menunjuk setelah melihat dimana saja katak-katak kecil itu berada. "Aku mau menangkap katak yang cepat itu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, melihat Kyungsoo lebih bersemangat darinya, berlari mengejar katak kecil yang lebih gesit dalam melompat.

Suara kendaraan mobil terdengar dari ujung jalan lain, melaju cukup kencang. Mata Baekhyun melebar, "Yaaaaah! Kyungsoooo!"

Klanson itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Mobil itu mengerem secara mendadak. Lelaki gendut berjenggot menurunkan jendela kaca mobilnya dari tempat kemudinya, memandang khawatir pada kedua anak laki-laki yang terjatuh di pinggir jalan. "Aissh... berhati-hatilah kalau main di tengah jalan," omelnya sebentar, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo bergetar di tempat, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Baekhyun terus memeluknya, mulai menangis ketakutkan, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hyung..."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," bisik Baekhyun di sela tangisnya dalam memeluk Kyungsoo. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung lagi..."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk, ikut terisak, memeluk kakak yang baru saja menolongnya, lebih erat, tak ingin lagi jauh-jauh dengan kakaknya.

_**~Flashback End~**_

... ... ... ... ...

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk, menoleh ke samping, mendapati ranjangnya kosong kecuali dirinya, seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa kini Kyungsoo merasa mulai panik. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, berharap ada sosok hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkannya seperti biasa.

Namun detik berlalu, tak ada yang terjadi, tak ada yang muncul.

"Baekkie-ah!" Kyungsoo mulai memanggil. "Yach, Baekkie-ah, kau di mana?" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya. Mencari sosok itu ke segala arah, di kamar mandi, ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan keluar balkon. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Baekkie-ah!" sekali lagi Kyungsoo berseru, mulai gelisah dan panik sendiri. "Baekkie-ah, kau di mana?" ia mondar mandir, sekali lagi berusaha mencari di tempat yang sama, siapa tahu tadi Kyungsoo kurang teliti mencarinya. "Yach Baekkie! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" seruannya terdengar antara marah dan ketakutan.

"_**Siapa yang main-main denganmu?"**_

Kyungsoo segera berpaling, melihat sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya aneh.

"_**Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Kau bisa mengganggu penghuni flat lain–"**_ omelan Baekhyun terhenti, tercengang di tempat mendapati terjangan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo. _**"W-wae?"**_ tanya Baekhyun, penuh antisipasi.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi tanpa pamit denganku. Omonganmu semalam benar-benar membuatku khawatir," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok tembus pandang itu. "Setidaknya jika nanti kau akan pergi setelah keinginanmu terkabul, kau harus pamit denganku, bagaimana pun kita sudah berteman dekat. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi tanpa pamit."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, balas memeluk Kyungsoo, sama eratnya. _**"Maaf..."**_

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"_**Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, tidak boleh?"**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum di balik bahu Baekhyun. "Tak apa," balasnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu alasan pastinya apa, tapi ia bisa merasakan kelegaan setelah berpelukan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Bulpoin dari tangan Yixing terjatuh dari jemarinya, berguling sebentar di atas buku liriknya. Mata Yixing menatap tak percaya pada Suho yang duduk di sisi ranjang. "K-kau serius?"

Suho menghela nafas. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol. Aku sendiri juga dengar dari Chanyeol kalau selama ini Kyungsoo tinggal di flat Baekhyun, tanpa tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kakaknya sendiri."

"Eotthoke?" Yixing terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya, Xingie. Kita tak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus dari Kyungsoo. Sudah saatnya adik Baekhyun itu tahu. Chanyeol sendiri juga sudah setuju dengan hal ini."

"T-tapi," Yixing menatap Suho dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku takut Kyungsoo akan–" Suho memegang tangan Yixing, menggenggamnya erat.

"Dia akan bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo harus tahu tentang kakaknya," Suho berusaha meyakinkan Yixing. Mereka tak bisa berlama-lama untuk terus menyembunyikan ini semua dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengira itu dari Jongin, tapi ternyata bukan. Meski begitu, senyuman Kyungsoo makin melebar saat tahu kalau ia mendapatkan email baru dari kakaknya. Akhirnya, setelah tiga minggu tak dapat kabar dari kakaknya yang katanya ke luar kota itu, Kyungsoo mendapatkan emailnya lagi.

'**Kyungsoo-yah, bisa kita bertemu sore ini?'**

Senyuman Kyungsoo tumbuh lebih besar lagi. Senang akhirnya sang kakak memutuskan bertemu dengan dirinya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merasa begitu antisipasi terhadap pertemuannya dengan sang kakak nanti.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah memakai sepatunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tumben tak mau ikut. Biasanya juga kau selalu merengek ikut kalau aku mau keluar apartement."

"_**Aku lelah,"**_ Baekhyun beralasan.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kau benar-benar hantu aneh. Mana ada hantu yang bisa lelah."

"_**Ada! Aku!"**_ Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo melengos. "Terserah kau saja." Ia pun membuka pintu, keluar dari flatnya.

Pintu tertutup. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menunduk dengan pandangan sedih.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lagi dari luar, wajah Kyungsoo nongol masuk sambil tersenyum. "Yach, Baekkie. Aku lupa memberitahukanmu. Siapkan dirimu, mungkin nanti aku kembali dengan kakakku!" serunya senang. Lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Baekhyun menatap daun pintu itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan lagi, linangan air mata bening itu jatuh dari wajahnya. Melihat wajah gembira Kyungsoo tadi, hanya membuatnya semakin sakit, merasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam...

.

.

.

"_**Kyungsoo-yah, maafkan hyung-mu ini..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Aku atau es krim stawberry?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. Tempo hari lalu, Chanyeol menyuruhnya memilih antara Kyungsoo dengan dirinya. Sekarang, tidak ada angin, hujan, badai, dan sebagainya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang di siang hari, menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa sekotak es krim stawberry, dan menyuruh Baekhyun memilih antara Chanyeol atau makanan favorit Baekhyun tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun melirik sekotak es krim stawberry berbentuk mangkok itu, yang sudah terbuka penutupnya di atas meja, lalu beralih memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dua-duanya," Baekhyun hendak mengambil kotak es krimnya ketika tangan Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Aniyo. Kau harus milih salah satu. Kali ini kau harus pilih satu." Chanyeol menegaskan, memasang wajah yang begitu serius.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak suka dengan keinginan aneh Chanyeol kali ini. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" rengeknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal. Ayo, pilih mana?"

"Apa kau akan memberikan aku es krimnya kalau aku memilihmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kau mau kemanakan es krimnya nanti?"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut, sedikit tersinggung karena Baekhyun tampak lebih meperhatikan nasib es krimnya. "Tentu saja aku buang."

"Andwae." Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun langsung merampas kotak es krim stawberry tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku memilih es krim stawberry saja."

"Baekhyunie..." tegur Chanyeol dengan nada terluka, memandang tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang sudah memakan satu suap es krimnya.

"Wae?" protes Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. "Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan es krim yang baru saja kau belikan. 'Kan sayang kalau langsung dibuang tanpa dimakan."

Chanyeol memasang wajah kusut, tak suka dengan pilihan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Dengan wajah mengerut dia berdiri dari sofa.

"Chanyeolie, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke flatku. Kau pacaran saja sana dengan es krim-mu."

Dia ngambek.

"Tapi Yeol," Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi? Kau nikmati saja es krim tercintamu itu. Aku mau pergi. Kalau perlu aku akan terbang langsung ke China hari ini. Jadi aku tak akan mengganggu masa pacaranmu dengan tuan es krim."

Baekhyun sweatdroop. Terkadang kalau datang masa ngambeknya, Chanyeol terlihat lebih merepotkan dari pada menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang ngambek. Kalau Baekhyun sendiri yang ngambek, tinggal imingkan dengan es krim stawberry moodnya pasti akan membaik. Tapi kalau Chanyeol?

Apa memang pilihan Baekhyun agak keterlaluan? Tapi dia 'kan hanya tak ingin es krim yang menggiurkan itu dibuang begitu saja dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang lemas pada mangkuk es krim stawberry di pangkuannya yang mulai mencair, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol agar dia tak pergi begitu saja dalam mood ngambek.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan bimbang Baekhyun yang memandang es krimnya dengan pandangan sedih. Rasanya tidak tega juga, tapi Chanyeol sendiri tak ingin dirinya juga 'diduakan' dengan makanan dingin itu. Sudah cukup dengan 'diduakan' dengan adiknya Baekhyun, masa' dengan es krim pun Chanyeol harus mengalah? Oke, Chanyeol mungkin agak kelewatan, tapi kalau dipikir lagi dari sisi Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu bahkan tak pernah 'menduakan' Baekhyun dengan siapa pun. Tidak dengan saudaranya –karena Chanyeol memang anak tunggal– tidak juga dengan makanan favoritnya –karena Chanyeol tak pernah maniak dengan sebuah makanan–. Hanya Baekhyun seorang, Chanyeol hanya maniak dengan Byun Baekhyun seorang.

"Baekhyun-sshi."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam, tak suka dengan panggilan Chanyeol yang terlalu formal. "Aa~, Yeollie kau jahat padaku~" rengeknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Es krim atau aku?" ia kembali mengulang.

"Es krim," tapi Baekhyun kembali kukuh dengan pilihannya.

Chanyeol melotot. "Es krim atau aku?"

"Es krim!"

"Aku pergi!"

"Chanyeol!"

Satu tarikan Baekhyun yang cukup kuat, membuat Chanyeol oleng dan kembali terjatuh duduk di sofa. Baru saja Chanyeol mau bangkit lagi, Baekhyun sudah menghalanginya, duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, menghadap padanya. Mata Chanyeol melebar terkejut. Baekhyun memandang tajam Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau jahat, Chanyeolie," ia menuduh.

"Siapa yang lebih jahat? Kau bahkan lebih memilih makanan daripada aku?"

"Kau 'kan menyuruhku memilihnya sekarang. Tentu saja aku lebih memilih es krim itu sebelum mencair."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Aa~ Chanyeol. Berpikirlah lebih dewasa."

"Hei hei, kau pikir dirimu lebih dewasa? Kau masih saja menduakan aku dengan es krim."

Baekhyun menatap terkejut pada pikiran Chanyeol barusan. Dia lalu tertawa geli. Pelipis Chanyeol berkerut, merasa tersinggung karena menurutnya tak ada yang lucu dengan ucapannya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Baekhyunie. Aku sedang serius sekarang." Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, Chanyeol masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

Tapi Baekhyun segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Yeolie," Baekhyun mulai ingin menjelaskan. "Tidak seharusnya kau membandingkan dirimu dengan es krim."

"Tapi nyatanya kau lebih memilih es krim dari pada aku, 'kan?"

"Untuk pilihan sesaat, aku memang memilih es krim sebelum mereka mencair, karena kalau mencair rasanya tidak lagi nikmat."

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan es krim itu nikmat atau tidak, Baekhyunie."

"Astaga dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan menyelaku," protes Baekhyun, mulai merangkul leher Chanyeol lebih erat, sambil sedikit mendekat wajahnya. Wajah keduanya sempat merona. Baekhyun merona malu karena tindakannya sendiri, Chanyeol merona karena Baekhyun bertindak lebih agresif padanya.

"Sadarlah, Yeolie, kau jauh berbeda dengan es krim. Aku menyukai es krim saat mereka tak mencair saja. Tapi kalau kau, aku..." Baekhyun merona lebih hebat dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, sekali lagi butuh keberanian untuk mengakuinya tanpa rasa malu. "...a-aku menyukaimu selamanya. Rasa sayangku, ci-cintaku padamu, tidak sama dengan rasa sukaku dengan es krim. Mereka tidak pernah mencair, rasa nikmat dan debaran itu tak pernah berkurang tiap detiknya, malah mungkin, mungkin, semakin bertambah..." Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas hebat. "Kau jauh berbeda dengan es krim. Berhenti menyamakan dirimu dengannya. Karena untuk pilihan selamanya, aku memilihmu, aku memilihmu sebagai pilihan abadiku. Tak ada rentang waktu, karena aku mencintaimu sampai akhir..."

Wajah Chanyeol ikut merona hebat, lalu ia tersenyum, senyumannya begitu lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya. Kedua tangannya balas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun di pangkuannya. "Kau selalu saja mengejutkan aku dengan kata-katamu. Belajar dari mana, eoh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng di dada Chanyeol. "Aku tak pernah belajar dari siapa pun. Kau yang memaksaku mengatakan hal memalukan itu."

"Kenapa harus malu? Ayolah Baekkie, angkat kepalamu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Andwae!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan es krim stawberry mu yang akan mencair," Chanyeol mencoba mengumpan. Baekhyun tersentak, baru mengingatnya. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, ingin menoleh ke arah meja di mana mangkuk es krim yang tadi ia taruh. Tapi sebelah tangan Chanyeol menahan sisi pipi Baekhyun untuk tetap berhadapan dengannya. "Baekhyunie, lupakan es krim stawberry mu itu sebentar."

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak karena wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat ia tak berkutik. Chanyeol tersenyum, menangkup kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum. Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, menempelkan kening mereka.

"Kau juga adalah pilihan abadiku, Baekhyunie. Hanya kau seorang yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini..."

"Yeol-"

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya..."

"A-aku juga..."

Ciuman manis itu tercipta. Mengabaikan es krim yang sudah diduakan di atas meja, mencair dengan sendirinya. Sangat berbeda dengan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang tak akan pernah mencair selamanya... ...

_**~Flasback End~**_

...

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya. Benda terakhir yang ingin ia masukkan adalah foto selcanya yang berdua bersama Baekhyun, sebuah foto yang bingkainya sempat pecah, kini sudah kembali terlihat indah di mata Chanyeol dengan bingkai baru yang ia pasang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, melihat senyum dirinya dalam foto itu bersama senyuman lebar Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya. Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan hilang dengan tatapannya yang berubah sendu, ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam lipatan kantung koper di bagian dalam yang lebih aman, agar tak pecah.

"_**Kau mau kemana, Yeolie?"**_ sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun duduk melayang di sisi ranjang, di sebelah koper Chanyeol yang sudah terisi beberapa pakaian. _**"Sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana?"**_ suara menggema Baekhyun tak akan pernah dijawab Chanyeol karena pemuda tinggi itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol menutup kopernya, lalu menarik resleting kopernya. Ia mengangkat koper itu untuk turun dari atas ranjang, menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Baekhyun cemberut, ia ikut melayang di belakang Chanyeol, mengikutinya. _**"Kau tahu Yeollie? Saat ini Kyungsoo pergi menemui Yixing-hyung,"**_ ia bercerita, tak peduli Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarnya. _**"Aku merasa waktuku sudah tiba. Tapi Chanyeolie, rasanya aku tidak rela pergi kalau aku belum melihat senyumanmu yang dulu lagi. Yeol, bisa kau tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Ayolah, sekali~ saja. Mungkin nanti aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi~"**_ Baekhyun merajuk, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju dapur.

Wajah Chanyeol masih tetap berbentuk datar, tak ada ekspresi apapun. Ia membuka kulkasnya, kosong melompong, sementara tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Air minum mungkin sudah cukup mampu melepas dahaganya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini, Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Pandangannya menerawang menatap isi kulkas.

"Aku mau es krim," Chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

Baekhyun berhenti merajuk, ia mengerjap. _**"Es krim? Wah, aku juga mau,"**_ tapi Baekhyun langsung tersadar, ia menghela nafas sambil menunduk. _**"Aku lupa, aku tak bisa makan es krim lagi."**_ Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan menembus sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan dapur tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan pandangan sendu, menatap punggung Chanyeol dan kembali melayang mengikutinya. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil mantelnya, tapi pemuda tinggi itu membiarkan koper berisi pakaian itu masih berdiri di sisi sofa ruang tengah, tanpa membawanya.

"_**Kau mau kemana Chanyeolie? Membeli es krim?"**_

Chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu, ia menoleh ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun sempat berpikir –dan berharap– Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya atau melihatnya sekali saja, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa. Mata Chanyeol tertuju lurus ke balkon, arah pandangnya melewati atas kepala Baekhyun. Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju ke arah langit di luar sana terlihat janggal, membuat Baekhyun ikut menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

Pintu kaca balkon itu tidak tertutup, membiarkan gorden di sisi pintu melambai-lambai masuk karena tiupan angin. Ada sesuatu hawa aneh yang dibawa suasana tersebut. Langit sore yang tampak lebih mendung kelabu, tiupan angin dingin dengan hawa yang menjanggal itu. Firasat aneh ini, seperti pernah dialami Baekhyun sebelumnya...

Mata Baekhyun melebar begitu menyadari suatu hal, ia menoleh dengan cepat, tepat di saat Chanyeol sudah berbalik sedang membuka pintu flat.

"_**Chanyeol-"**_ suara Baekhyun tercekat, ingin beranjak mencegat kepergian Chanyeol, tapi ia tak mampu. Lagipula akan percuma jika ia berusaha mencegatnya, Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarnya, tak bisa melihatnya.

Pintu flat tertutup. Sekali lagi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam flat. Pandangan Baekhyun berubah sangat khawatir. Firasat aneh ini benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"_**Yeolie..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu sisi cafe di pinggir jalan, Kyungsoo duduk seorang diri, menunggu seseorang dengan sabar dan penuh antisipasi. Ia agak gugup, tentu saja, tapi ia juga senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, setelah ia sering dihantui ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya bersama kakak dalam mimpinya, yang mulai kembali teringat meski Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan wajah kakak di setiap mimpi dan ingatannya. Kyungsoo begitu penasaran, sangat penasaran, ia ingin sekali bisa melengkapi ingatannya dengan melihat jelas bagaimana wajah dan rupa kakaknya.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa yakin kalau dirinya sudah sembuh setelah melalui terapi rutin dengan dokternya di Seoul. Buktinya, rasa sakit kepalanya tidak pernah lagi menghampirinya ketika ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam kepalanya, yah, asalkan Kyungsoo tak memaksakan diri, kepalanya tak akan terasa sakit. Benar apa yang pernah dikatakan kakaknya dulu melalui email, biarkan itu semua berjalan dengan sendirinya dan Kyungsoo bisa mengingatnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menengadah. Melihat namja manis berkulit susu, membentuk sebuah senyuman ramah yang menampilkan lekungan lesung pipit di pipinya. Cara pakaiannya yang lebih elegan, jauh dari bayangan Kyungsoo mengenai kakaknya. Kyungsoo segera berdiri, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ndeh, aku Do Kyungsoo."

Namja itu langsung mengulurkan tangan, mencegat Kyungsoo untuk berspekulasi sendiri. "Perkenalkan, aku Zhang Yixing."

Senyuman Kyungsoo memudar, tapi segera tergantikan dengan senyuman sopan santun. "Oh, Zhang Yixing?"

Itu bukan nama kakaknya, lelaki manis di depannya ini bukan kakaknya...

... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bukan kakaknya yang datang?

"Apa kita bisa mulai bicara?"

"Ah, iya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu. Masih bingung. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, mempersilahkan Yixing duduk di seberang meja cafenya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya, tak mengerti mengapa bukan kakaknya yang datang seperti yang mereka janjikan lewat email. "Kau sebenarnya siapa? Dimana hyung–"

"Aku pernah jadi tetangga kalian dulu saat kita masih kecil. Kau tidak ingat? Ah, memang banyak yang berubah dari wujud kita yang masih kecil, dulu." sela Yixing, mulai terkekeh kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi malah terasa lebih canggung dari yang Yixing bayangkan.

"Ah, mian," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku pernah mengalami–"

"Tak apa, Baekhyun sudah cerita semuanya padaku."

Kyungsoo agak tersentak saat nama kakaknya disebut, matanya mulai berbinar. "Jadi, dimana hyung-ku sekarang?"

Giliran wajah Yixing yang berubah pucat. "Ah, itu, mengenai itu..." Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku bajunya. "Sebelumnya, aku, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu."

"Ada apa?" melihat raut wajah Yixing yang penuh penyesalan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa was-was sendiri. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran melihat Yixing menyodorkan sebuah ponsel di atas meja.

"Itu ponsel Baekhyun."

Kenapa? Kyungsoo mulai merasa firasat tak enak saat melihat ada bekas lecet di sisi ponsel tersebut. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dengan gerakan ragu. Membukanya, yang langsung menampilkan sebuah wallpaper foto selca dua namja yang saling merangkul sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengernyit aneh. Bukankah ini foto Chanyeol dengan–

"Itu foto kakakmu dengan pacarnya yang bernama Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Ponsel itu terjatuh dari pegangan tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetar...

.

.

.

_Baekkie...?_

.

.

.

.

"Empat hari sebelum kepindahanmu ke Goyan, Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, dia–"

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya lagi. Ia berdiri secara tiba-tiba, membuat kursi cafe yang ia tempati berderit nyaring saat terdorong ke belakang. Yixing menengadah, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, lalu simpati saat melihat pandangan Kyungsoo yang terguncang.

"Kyungsoo, Mian–"

_Tidak. _

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, bahkan tanpa pamit atau mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dia ingin segera pergi, tak mau mendengar penjelasan yang lain.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu–"

Kyungsoo buru-buru mendorong pintu cafe, keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"Kyungsoo!"

_Dia tidak mau dengar!_

Langkah Kyungsoo berubah lebih cepat, berlari menjauh, secepat yang ia bisa.

_Tidak, ini tidak benar._

Ia berlari tanpa bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tak peduli menyambar bahu beberapa pejalan kaki, ia tetap lari, berlalu, tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun untuk sekedar minta maaf.

_Ada yang salah dengan ini._ Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._ Yah, pasti ada yang salah_. Sosok tembus pandang bernama Baekkie itu tidak mungkin–

Bayangan saat ia pertama kali pindah di flat barunya, saat ia mengabaikan segala perilaku Baekkie yang begitu cerewet dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, saat ia keceplosan bicara menegur Baekkie dan hantu itu malah menjerit panik karena bisa dilihat, saat ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menyentuh Baekkie, dan saat Baekkie pernah menyebutnya–

"_**Bishi~"**_

Hanya kakaknya yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Bishi.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, matanya melebar penuh ketakutan menerima kenyataan ini. Foto selca dalam ponsel itu kembali teringat dalam bayangan Kyungsoo. Foto Baekkie dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol, tetangga flatnya yang sempat menatapnya sinis berubah sangat terkejut saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan namanya, Chanyeol bahkan memecahkan gelasnya karena terkejut. Dan juga mengenai lukisan di flat Chanyeol itu, inisial BBH...

Byun Baek Hyun...

Nama lengkap kakaknya, yang tak pernah mengganti marga keluarga ayah mereka, Byun. Dan panggilan Baekkie yang hampir sama dengan nama asli kakaknya, Baekhyun. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadari hal itu?

"_**Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"**_

Suara menngema Baekhyun yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut kemarin, kembali tergiang dalam benak Kyungsoo.

"_**Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Jadi nanti kalau aku pergi, kau tak merasa sendirian lagi seperti saat kita bertemu,"**_

Mata Kyungsoo memanas, tubuhnya yang berdiri seorang diri di antara lalu lalangnya pejalan kaki, mulai gemetar...

"_**Baiklah, Aku akan kembali ke tempatku yang seharusnya setelah keinginanku terkabul. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Aku sayang dengan Kyungsoo."**_

Dia tidak boleh pergi! Kyungsoo tidak akan mau membiarkan dia pergi!

Dengan tubuhnya yang agak linglung sebentar, Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, makin lama, langkahnya makin cepat, dan ia kembali berlari, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat panik, dan ketakutkan...

_Kau tak boleh pergi, hyung..._

.

.

.

.

...

_**Sekitar sebulan yang lalu...**_

Aura menegangkan itu terjadi di antara dua namja berbeda tinggi yang berdiri berhadapan dalam ruang tengah flat tersebut. Chanyeol memandang lekat Baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku," lirih Chanyeol tidak terima dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini. "Mian..."

"Berikan aku alasan yang benar–"

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan pindah–"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama adikmu!" Chanyeol berseru marah. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan adikmu. Kau berbohong!" urat-urat Chanyeol menjalar, terlihat menonjol di leher dan pelipisnya. "Pasti ada alasan lain," Chanyeol mendesis, mencari tahu dan mendesak Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. "Apa lagi-lagi Nana mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Apa ayahku menemuimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menunduk ke samping, tak ingin menatap kemarahan Chanyeol. "Tidak," ia menjawab pelan. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin Kyungsoo datang dan kecewa mengetahui kakaknya menjalin hubungan yang salah."

"Ini tidak salah!" Chanyeol menjerit. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama. Ini sudah lima tahun, dan kau tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ini salah? Hubungan kita tak pernah salah Baekhyunie, kau sangat tahu itu!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo akan–"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya! Kalau memang sejak awal kau mengkhwatirnya, mengapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya? Berikan aku alasan lain!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih menunduk tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol. "A-aku... aku sudah tidak mencin–"

"BOHONG!" Chanyeol menjerit putus asa. "Berhenti berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

Mata Chanyeol melebar, sama lebarnya dengan Baekhyun yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Angin dengan hawa menjanggal berhembus dari sela pintu balkon, membuat ujung kertas kalender di dinding sedikit melambai, dengan lingkaran pada sebuah tanggal yang sudah diberi tanda hati. Lima hari lagi tanggal pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung...

"Ini tidak masuk akal," suara Chanyeol tercekat, bergetar antara perasaan terluka dan sangat marah. "Aku tak mau peduli dengan keputusanmu."

Baekhyun tersentak, menengadah dan ia semakin merasa dirinya sangat bersalah melihat mata Chanyeol yang memerah di hadapannya.

"Kita sudah sepakat di jauh hari. Aku tak mau tahu. Kau berubah pikiran atau tidak, lima hari lagi aku akan menggeretmu di atas altar!" titahnya dengan keputusan final. Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang sempat terjatuh di pipinya, ia berbalik, pergi menuju pintu flat tanpa ingin berdebat lagi.

Pintu dibanting tertutup. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempat, mulai menangisi kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat. Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah karena ia membawa nama adiknya sebagai tameng, padahal Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersalah dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tebakan Chanyeol benar, ini karena Nana dan ayah Chanyeol yang menemui Baekhyun. Seperti orang tua yang ingin menyelamatkan masa depan anaknya, beliau mengancam Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa berkutik kalau nama adiknya juga dibawa sebagai ancaman. Baekhyun tak tahu dari mana ayah Chanyeol mengetahui mengenai Kyungsoo, ah, dia lupa kalau ayah Chanyeol memiliki banyak uang dan bisa menyewa seseorang untuk menyelidiki silsilah keluarga dan history Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa harus nama Kyungsoo yang dipakai sebagai ancaman?

Hembusan angin dengan hawa janggal, sekali lagi berhembus dari pintu balkon. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap langit sore yang tampak kelabu dengan suasana yang terasa tak begitu mengenakkan. Ada sesuatu yang mulai mengganggu perasaan Baekhyun, entah apa itu, tapi firasat aneh itu terasa begitu mengganggu. Pikiran Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ia khawatir, Baekhyun selalu khawatir jika Chanyeol berpergian dengan emosi yang meluap, apalagi ini semua karena Baekhyun.

Tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun segera meraih jaket dan topinya. Ia ingin mencari Chanyeol, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

Setiap langkah yang Baekhyun ambil menuju jalanan, entah mengapa membuat firasat aneh itu semakin terasa menjanggal dalam benak Baekhyun... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Suara jeritan wanita di pinggir jalan tadi kini berganti dengan suara riuh panik dari berbagai orang yang berdatangan ke dua titik, satu titik ke arah Chanyeol dan titik keuda ke arah pemuda lain yang sudah terlempar ke sisi jalan lain. Seseorang telah menyelamatkan Chanyeol, mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tepat di saat bunyi klanson mobil itu terdengar menggemakan telinga, membuat mobil yang melaju cepat itu menubruk tubuh sang penyelamat yang terlempar dan bergulir ke sisi jalan lain.

Dan kenyataan siapa penyelamat itu membuat Chanyeol terlampau shock untuk menerimanya.

Seseorang membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia berdiri, berjalan dengan gontai ke arah satu titik lain di mana orang-orang sedang berkumpul, orang-orang yang saling berseru untuk segera memanggil ambulan sebelum terlambat. Chanyeol menyingkirkan kumpulan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, beringsut lebih dekat ke pusat perhatian. Dan mata Chanyeol tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Kakinya melemas, ia terjatuh, menangis dengan panik dan ketakutan melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berbaring di atas aspal. Darah yang sangat berharga itu merembes membasahi sisi pipi di wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar, tubuh Chanyeol gemetar. "B-bangun," ia berbisik dengan suara parau. Tapi Baekhyun tak menyahut, tak bergerak...

Orang lain datang lebih dekat, berbaju putih berpalang merah, seorang perawat dari ambulan yang baru tiba. Lelaki itu mengecek nadi Baekhyun di leher.

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap dengan linangan air mata, memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Perawat itu berbalik, berteriak pada rekannya. "Cepat, jantungnya masih berdetak!"

.

.

.

_**Masih ada harapan...**_

.

.

.

_**~Flashback End~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

Pintu flat dibanting terbuka secara keras. Kyungsoo berlari masuk, terengah-engah, menoleh ke segala arah. "Baekkie..." ia mulai memanggil dengan suara parau.

Tak ada jawaban...

"Ba-Baekkie..." tubuh Kyungsoo masih bergetar, mencari ke setiap sudut.

Tapi sosok tembus pandang itu tak ada.

Kaki Kyungsoo melemas, ia terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai.

"HYUUUUNGG!" jeritnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[6 Januari 2015]**_

.

.

.

**A/N ::**

**Selamat menangis~ #ngakak (mode troll-nya kumat)**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**My Brother**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Jongin; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Family—Romance—Spiritual**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Dalam flat itu, Kyungsoo duduk bersimpuh sendirian di lantai ruang tengah, membungkuk dengan bahu gemetar dan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Dia menangis. Tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi padanya, terjadi dengan kakaknya.

Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan kabar ini yang ia inginkan saat ia sudah berjuang untuk mencari kakaknya, berjuang untuk kembali mengingat kepingan memorinya, bukan ini hasil yang ia inginkan. Bukan hal yang seperti ini.

"_**Jangan menangis."**_

Suara menggema Baekhyun menyentakkan Kyungsoo. Ia segera menengadah, dengan pandangan kabur dari air mata, ia bisa melihat sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun itu berdiri melayang di hadapannya, memandang sendu pada Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak mampu, bibirnya gemetar, masih tak berani menerima kenyataan. "K-kau..." Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dengan pergelangan tangan, memperjelas pandangannya. "...s-siapa namamu sebenarnya?" dia harus meyakinkan hal ini dulu. Setengah berharap kalau sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya ini bukanlah kakaknya, tapi sebagian hatinya juga berharap jika Baekkie yang sangat baik padanya itu bisa menjadi kakaknya, tapi jangan dengan wujud seperti ini.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, terdiam memandang sedih pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengeringkan kelopak matanya. _**"Aku..."**_ Baekhyun menunduk. _**"Byun Baekhyun..."**_ akunya pelan.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, mendengar pengakuan itu secara langsung dari sosok tembus pandang di hadapannya, membuatnya lebih terpukul. Air mata itu kembali menyeruak, mengaburkan pandangan Kyungsoo. "W-wae...?" suaranya parau.

Melihat Baekhyun terus terdiam, sambil menampilkan wajah yang sangat bersalah, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Kau sudah tahu..." Kyungsoo memandang nyalang pada Baekhyun dengan emosi meluap. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal! Kau tak pernah hilang ingatan. Hanya aku yang tak ingat! Mengapa kau membohongiku!"

"_**Kyungsoo–"**_

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyungsoo menjerit histeris, meringsut mundur dari jangkauan tangan transparan Baekhyun yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"_**Kyungsoo-yah,"**_ Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, meneteskan air mata yang sama derasnya dengan adik. _**"Mi-mian..."**_

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng, panik merasuki pikirannya saat melihat Baekhyun juga menangis di hadapannya. Gambaran itu sama persis dengan bayangan kakaknya yang dulu juga menangis saat melihat tangisan Kyungsoo yang terluka. Ingatan itu berputar seperti layar proyektor dalam pandangan Kyungsoo, memperjelas semua kenangan mereka bersama sewaktu kecil sampai beranjak remaja, menampilkan sosok kakak dengan wujud utuh dan rupa yang lengkap seperti Baekhyun, persis seperti wajah tembus pandang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"_**Kyungsoo-yah–"**_

"Andwae..." Kyungsoo menggeleng panik. Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan itu. Tidak seharusnya ia bertemu dengan kakak yang berwujud sepeti itu. Seharusnya pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama, berakhir dengan canda tawa seperti dulu, bukan dengan seperti ini.

"_**Maafkan hyung..."**_

"Kau bukan hyung-ku!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak seperti ini!"

Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan selama ini. Tubuh Baekhyun ikut gemetar melihat kepanikan terjadi pada adiknya. Akan lebih baik kalau Kyungsoo tak tahu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur tahu, dan memang seharusnya dia tahu mengenai hal ini. Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit melihat Kyungsoo tak mau berhenti menangis, tak mau mendengarkannya dan menolak keberadaannya. Ini salahnya, Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaaghhhh!" Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

Baekhyun semakin panik. _**"Kyungsoo!"**_

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak begitu tiba di ambang pintu. Ia berlari mendekati Kyungsoo setelah melempar barang bawaannya dari Seoul. "Jagiya, hei, Apa yang terjadi?" ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang gemetar hebat sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak seperti ini," Kyungsoo meracau dengan suara parau. Kesadarannya berlangsung menipis dalam pelukan Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca, mengabur dan mulai menutup, masih sempat ia melihat sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun yang berdiri melayang di belakang Jongin, memandang sedih padanya.

Pandangan yang ia terima itu, membuat bagian hati Kyungsoo juga merasa sangat sakit dan sedih.

_Hyung..._

_Mengapa harus seperti ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kotak es krim yang baru keluar dari frezzer mini market, diletakkan di meja kasir. Wanita penjaga kasir itu mengernyit heran pada pemuda tinggi yang datang ke mini market itu hanya untuk membeli satu es krim, apalagi dalam suasana mendung dan dingin di sore hari seperti saat ini. Mengapa ia tak mencoba membeli makanan ringan yang lebih hangat? Oke, itu hak pelanggan, dan kewajiban si kasir hanya melayani uang pembelian mereka tanpa bertanya.

Wanita penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah dan memberi salam. Chanyeol menggangguk singkat, dan kali ini terlalu malas untuk membalas senyuman sopan santun tersebut. Ia berjalan keluar, menenteng plastik berisi satu kotak eskrim.

Ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah telepon dari sepupunya. "Hai Kris," Untuk seterusnya, mereka berbincang menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Kris, sepupunya yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, anak dari pamannya itu, menanyakan kabar Chanyeol dan rencananya mereka yang akan bertemu di Seoul esok hari.

"Nanti malam aku sudah akan berangkat," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan di antara pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan raya.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mau berubah pikiran dan mementingkan kesehatanmu," balas Kris dari ujung saluran. "Aku harap operasi transpalasi ginjal besok berjalan dengan baik. Dan kau bisa segera sembuh."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum kecil, tapi tampak miris. "Ku harap juga begitu..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jangan seperti ini...**_

Suara Baekhyun menggema dalam pendengarannya, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat apapun, semua terasa begitu gelap.

_**Aku sangat menyayangimu Kyungsoo, kumohon jangan seperti ini...**_

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia ingin bersuara, tapi bibirnya terkatup tanpa bisa digerakkan.

_**Kebersamaan kita dikenang untuk kebahagian, bukan membuatmu menderita, kumohon Kyungsoo, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini...**_

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke segala arah, ingin menggapai sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia gapai.

_**Aku mencintaimu, kumohon, Kyungsoo-yah, jangan membuat hyung sedih melihatmu tersiksa...**_

Kyungsoo merasa begitu putus asa dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di suatu tempat gelap yang dia tidak tahu dimana, dan hanya bisa mendengar suara lirih hyungnya.

_**Kyungsoo-yah, kumohon...**_

_Berhenti memohon padaku!_ Batin Kyungsoo berteriak tanpa bisa disuarakan.

_**Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia mengenangku...**_

Apa ini? Apa ini permintaannya? Apa ini salah satu kalimat perpisahan? Tidak! Kyungsoo masih tidak mau menerima ini semua! Dia tak ingin ada perpisahan lagi yang tiba-tiba seperti dulu! Dia tidak mau! Dia belum siap!

... ... ... ...

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia menoleh dengan panik, hanya ada dirinya dalam kamar. Suara panci dari arah dapur, membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kedatangan Jongin yang sudah kembali.

Lalu di mana Baekhyun?

Mengingat nama itu dan sosok tembus pandang itu, kembali membuat Kyungsoo panik. Baekhyun akan pergi jika keinginannya terkabul. Melihat dari mimpinya barusan, Kyungsoo mempunyai dugaan bahwa keinginan Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak akan mau mendengarkan keinginan Baekhyun, apalagi untuk mengabulkannya, tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mau. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya pergi dari hidupnya.

Ia turun dari ranjang, buru-buru bergerak ke luar kamar, menuju pintu flat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin berseru khawatir dari dapur, sedang memasakan bubur untuknya. "Hei, kau tak boleh pergi dalam keadaan–"

_Tidak sekarang Jongie!_ Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati tanpa ingin bersuara. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ini dan mendengar keinginannya. Kyungsoo harus segera lari.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak.

Kyungsoo malah membanting pintu flatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik sambil berlari keluar dari gedung apartement tersebut. Pokoknya dia harus menjauh, menjauh dari Baekhyun. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, tak lagi bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia berlari seperti orang ketakutkan, kesetanan, nyaris menyamai orang yang tak waras. Dia tak mau kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya, tapi dia malah menjauhi kakaknya. Ini gila, yah, kepanikan Kyungsoo hampir membuatnya gila.

"Kyungsoo?" seseorang meraih lengan sekaligus menghadangnya. Kyungsoo terhenti, ia menoleh dan bisa melihat wajah Yixing yang memandangnya khawatir, bersama Suho di samping Yixing. "Hei, kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bicara tadi–"

_Omong kosong!_ Kyungsoo menepis tangan Yixing dengan kasar. Tak peduli dia memiliki niat baik atau tidak, Kyungsoo tak mau bicara dengannya, tidak, apalagi mengenai kakaknya yang sudah...

...membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas.

Yixing memandangnya simpati. "Kyungsoo, kau belum mendengarkan aku–"

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah kembali berbalik, berlari meninggalkan dua namja yang sangat terkejut dengan reaksinya.

"Kyungsoo!" kali ini suara Jongin yang menyahut sambil berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

Yixing dan Suho cukup terkejut melihat keterlibatan Jongin yang bisa mengenal Kyungsoo. "Yach! Jongin!" dan Suho ikut berseru menyusul sepupunya bersama Yixing.

Kyungsoo begitu kalut, berlari tak tentu arah, ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa harus ia yang mengalami ini semua. Di antara lalu lalang orang di sekitarnya, mengapa harus dia yang dijauhkan dengan kakaknya? Mengapa harus dia yang ditinggalkan? Mengapa dia tidak diajak pergi saja sekalian?!

Bunyi klanson mobil yang panjang dan nyaring itu seolah mampu menjawab doa Kyungsoo dalam sekejap. Jeritan wanita di pinggir jalan itu, kembali terulang, dan seorang penolong yang datang tiba-tiba selalu saja ada di saat-saat tipis untuk menyelematkan seseorang dan memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke bagian sisi jalan lain, sementara tubuh lain tertabrak bagian depan mobil sedan yang melaju cukup kencang sampai tubuh sang penyelamat terlempar berguling ke atas atap mobil dan terjatuh di atas aspal di belakang mobil sejauh tiga meter.

Kejadian menegangkan dan mencekam yang terjadi sepersekian detik itu, mampu memukul telak kesadaran Kyungsoo untuk bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Meski ia masih saja merasa panik.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kyungsoo menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang tadi berhenti di tengah jalan raya dan menanti sebuah mobil untuk menghantam tubuhnya? Mengapa kau bisa berpikir begitu bodoh?

Kyungsoo menangis. Sadar dengan adanya penolong yang malah menjadi korban, membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia bisa melihat titik pusat di sisi jalan lain menjadi perkumpulan orang-orang yang berseru panik untuk segera menyelamatkannya dan memanggil ambulan.

Siapa yang menolongnya tadi?

Suara Jongin yang terakhir kali memangilnya tadi, membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar takut. _Jangan Jongin_, ia berdoa dalam hati_. Kumohon, jangan Jongin!_ Ia tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sangat cintai.

"Jongin!" ia berteriak panik, penuh ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo!" Seseorang berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Sadar itu adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Syukurlah itu bukan Jongin...

...tapi siapa?

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, dibantu Jongin yang tak mau lagi melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Langkah Kyungsoo begitu terburu-buru mendekati orang-orang yang berkumpul pada satu titik di sisi jalan. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar terkejut begitu sampai di sisi dalam lingkaran orang-orang tersebut. Melihat sesosok namja dengan nafas putus-putus berbaring di atas aspal, warna rambutnya yang hitam dan sisi wajahnya sudah ternodai oleh darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Kyungsoo mungkin memang tidak kenal baik dengan orang yang berbaring lemah di atas aspal itu, tapi Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu siapa yang baru saja menyelematkan nyawanya itu.

Suho dengan mata merah bergerak panik menelpon seseorang, tangannya yang sebagian terkepal membekap mulutnya sendiri yang terus begetar, menahan tangis. Yixing di sisi lain, mencoba menyadarkan namja yang sebagian kelopak matanya sudah ternodai darahnya sendiri yang berbaring di atas aspal, untuk tetap terus membuka matanya. Tapi kelopak mata itu terasa begitu berat. Yixing mulai menangis sambil menjerit melihat namja itu perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Chanyeol. Kau harus bertahan!"

.

.

.

.

_**Dia sekarat...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Delapan bulan kemudian…**

Sebuah kedai café es krim di daerah diskrit perbelanjaan, di pusat kota Goyan, tampak ramai pengunjung. Itu bukan karena café es krim –yang baru diresmikan beroperasi seminggu lalu– sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan, justru ini adalah kesempatan buat mereka menarik pelanggan ke dalam café baru mereka dengan mengadakan event meet and great bersama pengarang muda yang makin melejit namanya dengan karangan novel yang ia ciptakan.

Café yang menu utamanya menggunakan es krim dari berbagai bahan variasi dan cita rasa itu, bernama **BaekKyung Café**. Seperti namanya yang terdengar lucu, interior di dalam café minimalis itu juga dibuat dalam suasana berwarna cerah yang terlihat begitu lucu. Membuat siapa saja yang memasuki pintu café langsung terbawa mood senang dalam suasana café tersebut.

Satu baris orang-orang –yang kebanyakan terdiri dari yeoja– berderet dari luar café melalui pintu café menuju meja persegi di dalam café, mengantri dengan tertib untuk bertemu sang pengarang muda favorit mereka yang duduk di balik meja, siap memberikan tanda tangan sambil mengubar senyum manis pada penggemar karyanya.

Antrian berjalan, beberapa yeoja yang maju satu langkah mendekat ke baris meja, mulai berbisik memuji ketampanan dan keimutan sang pengarang novel setelah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Dio-sshi kau sangat tampan, tapi juga terlihat imut," satu pujian kembali mendarat padanya ketika seorang yeoja memberikan buku novel untuk ditandangani oleh pengarangnya sendiri. Sebuah novel yang baru diterbitkan awal bulan lalu dan langsung menjadi favorit bagi pembacanya. Sebuah novel berjudul **'My Brother'.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil terkekeh singkat. "Terima kasih." Ia mulai menggoreskan tanda tangan di sisi sampul luar dan dalam novel. "Siapa namamu?" ia bertanya sopan untuk menulis nama penggemarnya di samping tanda tangan, sekaligus menuliskan note untuknya.

"Sayaka!" yeoja itu tersenyum riang.

"Wow, Japan?"

"_Hai'_."

"Kau bisa baca dan mengerti hangul, itu keren."

"Terima kasih oppa," gadis itu kembali menyodorkan buku novel lain. "Bisa tanda tangan ini juga, ini karangan novelmu tahun lalu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menerimanya, "Tentu."

"Aku sangat menggemari semua karyamu. Tapi aku paling suka yang terbaru," gadis itu berbicara sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menggoreskan penanya. "Novel yang 'My Brother' ini sangat berkesan, apalagi ini karangan pertamamu yang ceritanya berakhir happy ending. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Senang kau menyukai karyaku."

"Nama cafe ini Baekkyung, kan? Sama yang ada di cerita novelmu, apa cafe ini juga milikmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih menggulum senyum. "Iya, ini cafe hadiah dari kakak-kakakku, jangan ragu untuk datang ke cafe kami lagi."

Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar. "Tentu." Ia mengambil kembali dua buku novel yang sudah ditandangani. Tapi gadis itu masih mengutarakan satu pertanyaan yang membuat ia penasaran sebelum keluar dari antrian. "Jadi, apa benar cerita dalam novel ini terinspirasi dari kakakmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu, di mana kakakmu sekarang, oppa?"

Tangan Kyungsoo yang memainkan bulpen memutar di jemarinya, terhenti sesaat. Ia sedikit menengadah untuk melihat gadis itu yang berdiri di balik meja. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk hati, lalu menjawab dengan setengah bercanda...

"Dia selalu ada di hatiku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Angin siang berhempus pelan. Membuat suara gemerisik pelan dari dedaunan pohon di atas sebuah halaman kuil. Cahaya sinar matahari di atas kepala, terlihat bersahabat dengan panasnya yang tidak begitu menyengat dari balik awan putih. Musim semi sebentar lagi berakhir...

Langkah Kyungsoo menapak pelan di setiap undakan menuju kuil di atas bukit kecil. Sebuah kuil budha suci yang sering didatangi Kyungsoo tiap hari selasa untuk memanjatkan sebuah doa di depan patung yang melambangkan para dewa.

Seorang biksu sempat menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dari sisi kuil. Ia sudah sangat mengenal wajah Kyungsoo yang sering berkunjung dan tak pernah lelah untuk terus berdoa di tempat suci tersebut. Merasa tersentuh dengan kegigihan anak muda tersebut, sesekali sang biksu juga membantu doanya agar segera terkabul oleh para dewa.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya setelah melakukan ritual kecil menyalakan dupa, bersimpuh dan membungkuk beberapa kali. Hanya satu yang Kyungsoo doakan, hanya satu keinginan Kyungsoo...

Andaikan mukjizat itu datang dan berbaik hati menghampirinya...

"Kumohon," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sambil menunduk dengan khusyuk. Membiarkan jeda itu diambil oleh datanganya hembusan angin pelan menerpa dari sisi tubuhnya...

"...bangunkan hyung dari komanya..."

.

.

.

_**Masih ada harapan...**_

.

.

.

Ada suara riuh kecil dari balik kamar inap pasien rumah sakit tersebut. Bukannya merasa risih, Kyungsoo malah tersenyum kecil mendengar sedikit keributan dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia membukanya perlahan, masuk dan menyapa kakak-kakaknya yang berada di dalam.

"Annyeong hyung~"

"Ah, Kyungsoo!" Yixing langsung melompat duluan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, menyalurkan kerinduan. "Bagaimana acara fansign-mu tadi pagi?" ia bertanya penasaran.

"Lancar hyung," Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Kalau hyung sendiri, bagaimana honeymoon kalian di Jepang?" Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Suho yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan rangkaian gungdamnya, duduk bersila di lantai keramik rumah sakit tanpa alas, di samping kaki ranjang. Terlihat aneh karena pria yang sudah berusia 26 tahun itu memasang wajah serius sambil merangkai bagian-bagian mainan gungdam yang ia bawa.

"Jangan tanyakan dia," Yixing mencibir, rasa kesalnya kembali memuncak melihat kelakuan suami barunya itu tak berubah sejak berada di Jepang kemarin. "Aku mulai curiga kalau tujuan utamanya mengajakku ke Jepang bukan untuk honeymoon, tapi untuk memborong puluhan mainan gundam di sana," kata Yixing cemberut, ngambek.

Suho menghentikan gerakannya, menengadah dengan wajah protes pada Yixing. "Yeobo, bukannya kau juga setuju kalau kita memilih Jepang sebagai tempat honeymoon kita?"

"Tapi usulan pertamaku 'kan di China. Aku mau sekali mengunjungi negeri kelahiranku lagi," Yixing merengek.

"Oh, ya sudah. Bulan depan kita honeymoon lagi di China," Suho menjawab enteng, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum nakal melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah.

"Yach! Bukan itu juga maksudku!" Yixing memukul kepala Suho dengan wajah memerah.

Suho mengaduh. Kyungsoo malah tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan yang telah resmi itu. Suho lalu berpaling pada Kyungsoo. "Oh ya Kyungsoo-ya, aku membelikanmu mainan rangkaian gungdam. Kalau kau ada waktu, kita bisa merangkainya bersama, aku akan mengajarimu. Ini lebih seru untuk menghilangkan penatmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Arrasho hyung."

Yixing menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kami juga membelikanmu beberapa makanan jepang, aku sudah menaruhnya di kulkasmu saat singgah di flatmu tadi pagi. Dan ada beberapa yang kubawa sekalian ke sini," Yixing menunjuk bungkusan plastik di atas meja sudut ruangan. "Yang itu sudah masak, tinggal dimakan. Aku tahu kau akan semalaman menginap di sini, makanya aku mempersiapkan semuanya."

Kyungsoo tak ada lelahnya untuk tersenyum. "Gomapta hyung."

.

.

.

_**Di sini, dia punya keluarga baru...**_

.

.

.

"Oh ya, mana Jongin?" Suho bertanya sambil berdiri dari lantai, satu rangkaian robot gungdamnya sudah jadi, tinggal membersihkan potongan-potongan tak terpakai dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Dia masih di lantai bawah, menyelesaikan beberapa administrasi biaya di sini."

"Oh," Suho mengangguk mengerti. "Kami tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Maaf Kyungsoo-yah," ia menyempatkan diri mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kecil karena ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Suho tersenyum. "Kami harus pergi mengurus nite club kami malam ini."

"Tapi masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, Myeonie," Yixing mengingatkan sambil mengecek arlojinya, ini masih terlalu sore untuk membuka club Exo mereka.

Suho mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yixing sambil merangkul pinggangnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar apa itu, tapi ia cukup mengerti maksud dari bisikan itu saat melihat wajah Yixing merona dengan pupil membesar.

"Yach! Kau-" Yixing mendorong bahu Suho yang terkekeh nakal. "Aissh, aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa menikahimu."

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu-"

"Aggh! Kalian sangat berisik!" Suara lain menyahut dari sisi kamar dengan nada kesal, seorang pemuda tinggi berguling di atas sofa panjang yang menempel pada sisi tembok, posisi tidurnya membelakangi semua orang sambil menutup sisi wajahnya dengan buku tebal. "Ini rumah sakit, bukan rumah kalian. Berhentilah ribut di sini!"

"Yach, yach," Suho menusuk-nusuk punggung pemuda itu dengan jempol kakinya, merasa kesal karena ucapannya tadi sempat terpotong. "Lihat dirimu, siapa yang menganggap rumah tempat ini. Pulang kuliah langsung tidur di sini, kau pikir ini tempat penginapan. Pulang sana, badanmu daritadi bau sekali."

Yixing menarik lengan Suho. "Sudahlah, ayo," Yixing sempat memeluk Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Kami duluan yah," pamitnya.

"Neh hyung, hati-hati." Kyungsoo menggangguk.

"Kami duluan~" kali ini Yixing melambai pada orang yang satu-satunya berbaring di atas ranjang dalam ruang inap tersebut.

"Besok kami ke sini lagi," tambah Suho. Sebelum ia menyusul Yixing di ambang pintu, Suho berbalik. "Ah, aku hampir lupa sesuatu." Ia berjalan masuk ke sisi ranjang, meletakkan robot gundamnya yang tadi ia rangkai di atas nakas, di samping mesin pendeteksi jantung. "Hampir saja aku membawanya pulang, padahal kan aku merangkai gundam ini untukmu." Suho memperbaiki letak posisi gundam agar terlihat keren di matanya. "Lihat, keren 'kan? Nanti kalau kau sudah bangun, kau bisa memainkannya denganku dan Kyungsoo." Suho nyengir pada sosok yang berbaring di atas ranjang.

Tak ada balasan. Tapi tak ada satu pun di dalam ruangan itu merasa tersinggung atau pun menyelanya. Suho menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum pergi menghampiri Yixing yang masih menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih, hyungdeul," suara Kyungsoo –mewakili orang yang bebaring di ranjang– menyahut sebelum kedua namja itu menghilang dari pintu, ia memberikan senyuman yang terbaik, meski suaranya tadi sempat terdengar bergetar dan sedikit lirih.

Yixing balas tersenyum empati. "Fighting," bisiknya menyemangati dengan suara pelan, takut jika ia mengeluarkannya dengan suara keras malah terdengar lebih bergetar dari suara Kyungsoo barusan. Mengingat bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang pasien, tak pernah ada pergerakan sedikit pun.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

.

.

_**Delapan bulan lalu...**_

_Ada keributan di dalam ruangan operasi. Seorang pasien dengan perban di kepalanya itu memberontak. Menolak siapa pun mendekatinya, tak peduli itu suster atau dokter yang ingin menyembuhkan lukanya dari kecelakaan. "Lepaskan! Sudah kubilang biarkan aku!" ia menjerit dengan suara parau._

"_Chanyeol-sshi. Tenangkan dirimu," sang dokter berusaha membujuk, tapi dia malah mendapatkan lemparan guting kecil di depan kakinya, nyaris menusuk ujung sepatunya._

"_Biarkan aku! Kenapa kalian menolongku! Biarkan saja aku pergi! Aarrhhgg!" Chanyeol meringis, merasakan tulang punggungnya yang retak itu terasa begitu sakit. Ia menggeliat di atas ranjang operasi. Suster berusaha mendekatinya untuk menyuntikkan obat bius, tapi Chanyeol menampiknya kasar dengan cepat, membuat jarum suntik itu terlempar. _

"_Menjauh. Kubilang menjauh dariku," ia mendesis dengan menahan seluruh rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata menyeruak dari balik kelopak matanya. Dia menangis. Menyesali dirinya yang tak kunjung mati dari seluruh rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit tubuhnya dan juga rasa sakit dalam relung hatinya._

_Di luar ruangan operasi, keributan dan teriakan parau itu cukup terdengar di telinga keempat namja yang sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sambil bergetar ketakutan, di dalam pelukan Jongin. Suara memilukan Chanyeol yang tak ingin disembuhkan itu membuatnya ikut merasa sakit yang sama. Seolah ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana rasa penyesalan, kepanikan, ketakutan dipisahkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya menguasai dirinya, membuat mereka nyaris gila karena rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksa jiwa mereka._

_Tapi teriakan memilukan Chanyeol yang tampak begitu putus asa, terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari teriakan kepanikan Kyungsoo tadi sore di dalam flatnya setelah mengetahui siapa kakaknya. Terdengar jelas betapa rasa sakit yang dipendam Chanyeol lebih dalam dari Kyungsoo sendiri._

_Chanyeol sudah berada dalam titik batasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Bayangan dan kenangan-kenangannya bersama Baekhyun malah membuat lubang kosong dalam hatinya semakin bertambah, membuat kehampaan itu benar-benar menyiksa hidupnya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap bisa bertahan di sini. Janji yang pernah ia buat pun akan dilaksanakan Suho sesuai pesannya. Melakukan transpalasi ginjal di Seoul, hanya sebuah kamuflase yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk bisa lebih dekat menyusul Baekhyun. Mungkin dalam perjalanannya ke luar kota itu ia bisa mengalami kecelakan pada mobilnya sendiri._

_Atau mungkin dalam kesempatannya menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, ia bisa pergi..._

_... tapi ternyata, ia masih ditahan di dunia ini._

"_Kenapa dia tidak mau tenang?" Yixing panik, mendengar Chanyeol terus memberontak, menolak untuk disembuhkan. Suho merangkul bahunya, mencoba menenangkan Yixing dengan tindakan karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus membalas dengan jawaban apa._

_Seorang pria paruh baya berjas hitam datang dengan wajah panik. Ia mendesak untuk masuk ke dalam ruang operasi yang di dalamnya sudah kacau balau. "Aku ayahnya," kata pria itu dengan mata memerah, jelas sangat khawatir setelah mendengar kabar tentang keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Perawat itu pun membiarkan Ayahnya masuk, mungkin Chanyeol mau mendengarkannya._

"_Pergi! Kubilang pergi!" suara kepanikan Chanyeol dari dalam sudah hampir menyamai orang gila. "Biarkan aku, biarkan aku menyusulnya..." tangis itu terdengar memilukan._

"_CHANYEOL!" suara menggelegar ayahnya sampai terdengar ke ujung lorong rumah sakit, namun suara itu tidak tersirat akan kemarahan, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. "Kendalikan dirimu, nak," dari suaranya yang gemetar, Kyungsoo bisa menebak kalau ayah Chanyeol juga ikut menangis di dalam ruangan operasi melihat keadaan anaknya._

"_U-untuk apa dad, untuk apa aku–"_

"_Dia masih hidup, itu kah yang kau inginkan?"_

_Kyungsoo merasa ada yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh, terkejut melihat sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun berdiri melayang di ujung lorong rumah sakit, memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Seketika Kyungsoo tak berkosentrasi lagi dengan pembicaraan ayah Chanyeol di dalam ruangan operasi._

_Mata Kyungsoo kembali basah melihat sosok kakaknya yang transparan itu. Ia seharusnya berpaling dan tak ingin bertemu kakaknya dengan kondisi seperti itu, tapi tatapan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya itu tak mampu Kyungsoo abaikan begitu saja. Ada sinar memohon dari mata Baekhyun, seolah menyampaikan pada Kyungsoo tak ada yang bisa menolongnya selain Kyungsoo sendiri._

_Hati Kyungsoo tergugah, tak tega melihat pandangan mata Baekhyun yang tertuju padanya tampak begitu putus asa. Bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia berjalan pelan ke arah sosok transparan kakaknya, berharap tatapan menyedihkan dari mata kakaknya itu bisa berubah..._

"_Kyungsoo?" Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan sendiri, melangkah menjauhi mereka dengan pandangan yang terlihat ke satu titik di depan sana. "Jagiya, kau mau kemana?"_

_Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tapi membiarkan Jongin yang terus menggenggam tangannya itu, menemani kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Sementara Kyungsoo terus mengikuti sosok Baekhyun yang melayang mundur di hadapannya, seolah menuntun Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat. Tak ada yang bicara satu pun di antara mereka, tapi koneksi pandangan mata di antara kedua saudara berbeda wujud itu, seolah mampu menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Tatapan Baekhyun memohon agar Kyungsoo mengabulkan keinginannya, sementara tatapan Kyungsoo memohon agar Baekhyun tak meninggalkannya._

_Kyungsoo terhenti di depan pintu kamar pasien, sebuah pintu yang baru saja dilalui sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar ketika ia meraih kenop pintu, tak tahu hal apa yang dia hadapi di balik kamar tersebut. Ia memutar kenop pintu, melangkah masuk..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

"_Kau mau membohongiku," lirih Chanyeol di atas ranjang operasi, memandang ayahnya dengan nanar._

"_Maafkan ayah. Ayah sudah membohongimu sejak awal," ada penyesalan dalam raut wajah ayahnya, sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. "Ayah sengaja mengambil kesempatan dalam kecelakaan itu. Agar kau tak lagi memikirkannya, agar kau bisa berpaling. Sebenarnya dia masih bertahan, aku hanya menyembunyikannya dari kalian."_

"_Bohong..." lirih Chanyeol, sedikit tersendat dengan tangis kecilnya. Ia berpikir ayahnya hanya sedang ingin membujuknya agar mau dioperasi._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Di kamar pasien lain, langkah Kyungsoo melambat berjalan mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di sana. Matanya menatap nanar pada ranjang pasien di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sempat oleng, tapi Jongin yang sejak tadi berada di sisinya segera menahan bahu kecil Kyungsoo, membantunya untuk tetap bertahan._

_... ... ... ... ..._

"_Ayah sengaja membiarkan dia dirawat di sini, karena bagaimana pun dia sudah menyelamatkan putra ayah. Meski ayah terpaksa menyuruh rumah sakit mencatat tanggal kematiannya untukmu."_

_Tangis Chanyeol semakin pecah. Kali ini ia tak tahu apa ia menangis untuk mensyukuri atau menangis menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Byun Baekhyun. Kakaknya dengan raga dan wujud nyata, terbaring menutup mata di atas ranjang tersebut. Dengan selang infus yang menempel di tangannya, kabel pendeteksi yang menjalar dari balik baju pasiennya, selang oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, juga berbagai kabel lain yang menempel di sisi perban pada kepalanya._

_... ... ... ... ..._

"_Dokter memang berkata kalau kesadaran saraf di otaknya berada dibatas lumpuh. Tapi jantungnya masih berdetak. Meski masih kecil kemungkinannya, tapi dia masih ada di dunia ini. Kau mau pergi ke mana menyusulnya, kalau dia masih ada di dunia ini, Chanyeol?" Ayahnya terlihat putus asa, berusaha bisa membujuk anaknya._

_Kali ini Chanyeol tenang, tak lagi memberontak ketika perawat mencoba mendekatinya untuk menyuntikkan sedikit obat penenang. Dia akan segera dioperasi..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

"_**Katakan sesuatu..."**_

_Suara menggema Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, meski sosok tembus pandang itu tak muncul di mana pun. Sementara raga aslinya kini berbaring lemah di ranjang, di hadapan Kyungsoo._

"_**Ayo Kyungsoo-yah, katakan sesuatu pada hyung..."**_

_Itu terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan. __Kyungsoo sadar, ini yang dinginkan hyungnya. Baekhyun mengiginkan Kyungsoo menemui raganya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo ragu untuk melaksanakannya. __Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu? Apa kakaknya benar-benar akan pergi? Apa suara pendeteksi jantung di samping ranjang itu akan berbunyi nyaring jika Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu?_

"_**Katakan kau bisa mengingatku, dan kau bahagia..."**_

_Suara menggema Baekhyun itu hanya membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas. Dia memang sudah mengingat semuanya, mengingat dengan jelas kenangan mereka bersama dengan rupa wajah Baekhyun secara nyata. Tapi kenangan itu hanya membuatnya sakit setelah mengetahui kenyataan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Jongin memang terus berada di sampingnya, memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo masih merasa membutuhkan hyungnya. Tak ingin secepat ini kehilangan satu keluarga lagi yang sedarah dengannya dan sangat ia cintai._

"_**Kumohon Kyungsoo-yah, katakan sesuatu pada hyung..."**_

_Ada nada lelah dan tersiksa dari suara menggema Baekhyun. Dia ingin segera bebas..._

_Kyungsoo sendiri juga tak tahan mendengar suara kakaknya yang memohon. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari genggamannya. Kyungsoo melangkah lebih dekat, agak ragu, tangannya terulur, menyentuh tangan Baekhyun secara nyata, menggenggamnya. Terasa dingin, sama seperti saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan tembus pandang Baekhyun kemarin malam._

_Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes. Ia merosot jatuh di sisi ranjang, memegang erat tangan pucat Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkannya pada kening Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis._

_"Hyung..." Ia memulai dengan suara parau. "Kumohon bangunlah..."_

.

.

.

.

_**Sejak saat itu, sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya...**_

.

.

.

_**Orang bilang dia sudah mati...**_

_**... tapi jantungnya masih berdetak...**_

…_**. nafasnya masih berfungsi meski harus sedikit bantuan dengan tabung oksigen….**_

.

.

.

.

_**Masih ada sedikit harapan...**_

_**Dan Kyungsoo akan terus mempertahankannya, walau itu hanya kecil kemungkinannya...**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

.

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi yang berbaring di atas sofa itu, mulai bangkit, menyingkirkan buku yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya agak berantakan, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. "Mereka sudah pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya mengenai Yixing dan Suho.

"Kau tadi terlalu kasar pada mereka, hyung," tegur Kyungsoo. "Jangan cemburu hanya karena mereka sudah menikah duluan."

"Aku tak cemburu," elak Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengendus ketiaknya sendiri. "Apa benar aku bau?" sepertinya ia cukup terganggu dengan ejekan Suho.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah kecut, lalu menutup hidungnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Ngh! Sangat bau."

Chanyeol mendelik, tahu Kyungsoo sedang membohonginya. "Yach!" ia hendak melemparkan buku tebalnya pada Kyungsoo, tapi itu hanya gerakan ancaman karena Chanyeol tak benar-benar melemparnya. Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo karena mengira dia benar-benar akan dilempari buku.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo memprotes karena dipermainkan. Tapi bibirnya tak bisa tahan untuk ikut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

.

_**Di sini, dia juga punya sosok kakak yang baru...**_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan cafenya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Karena masih baru beroperasi satu minggu, jadi tidak terlalu ramai."

"Nanti juga ramai, kau 'kan sudah mengadakan fansigning di sana."

"Tapi kurasa akan bertambah ramai lagi, kalau hyung mau singgah dan sedikit _mejeng _di depan cafe."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku model?" ia mengancing tas ranselnya yang berisi beberapa buku. "Maaf ya Kyungsoo. Malah membiarkan kau yang mengurus cafe itu sendiri bersama Jongin."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu hyung sibuk dengan kuliah."

Chanyeol baru bisa menyusul kuliahnya tahun ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami dan operasi tranpalasi ginjal yang ia lewati dengan selamat, Chanyeol telah berdamai dengan Ayahnya. Beliau tak lagi memaksa Chanyeol untuk melakukan semua keinginan ayahnya. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol memilih, termasuk pilihan jurusan perkuliahan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Aku akan singgah di cafe kalian bersama kakakmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menenteng tasnya di bahu. Ia melirik pemuda yang sejak tadi tertidur di ranjang sambil melempar senyuman kecil. "Setelah kau bangun tentunya. Iya 'kan Baekhyunie?"

_**Tak pernah ada jawaban...**_

_**... tapi mereka juga tak pernah menyerah.**_

"Hyung pasti mau pergi ke café," Kyungsoo menjawab, selalu dia yang mewakili kakaknya. "Hyung 'kan sudah lama tidak makan es krim stawberry, dia pasti merindukannya."

"Pastikan kalian menyediakan banyak untuknya, Baekhyunie tidak akan puas kalau hanya satu es krim yang kau berikan."

"Apa perlu kututup cafe-nya sekalian kalau hyung datang? Mungkin hyung akan menghabiskan semua menu kami."

"Ah, benar."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa. Meski tawa itu tak mampu sepenuh hati, dan malah terdengar aneh karena nada miris di akhir tawa. Menyadari objek yang jadi bahan tertawaan sama sekali tidak menyahut. Hanya bunyi pendeteksi jantung yang bergerak teratur, menandakan keberadaannya ada di antara mereka...

"Aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Nanti malam aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol-hyung istirahat di rumah saja. Malam ini biar aku dan Jongin yang menemani Baekhyun-hyung."

"Kau mau melarangku datang?"

Kyungsoo melengos menerima tatapan protes Chanyeol. "Ah, arraso hyung. Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Begitu 'kan lebih baik. Kau harus memang selalu menurut kalau mau menjadi adik yang baik."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu hanya mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Kyungsoo menunduk, tak mampu menjawab apa.

Langkah Chanyeol beranjak lebih dekat ke sisi ranjang pasien. Ia membungkuk, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mencium sisi pipi pucat Baekhyun, di samping tabung oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ciuman di pipi itu selalu berlangsung lama, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan itu pada kakaknya tanpa protes. Karena Kyungsoo tahu, hanya dengan cara itu Chanyeol juga bisa bertahan menjalani hidupnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Chanyeol penuh sayang di telinga Baekhyun...

_... ... ... ... ..._

Jongin memasuki kamar, tepat setelah Chanyeol pergi. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo, merangkul pinggangnya dan mencium keningnya. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Kyungsoo mencibir, tapi merona. "Jangan berlebihan, kita baru berpisah sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu. Apa kau juga tidak merindukanku?"

"Kenapa juga tadi kau lama sekali?"

"Tanyakan sama wanita repsesionis di bawah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia seperti sengaja memperlambat aku."

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu~ Kyungie~" Jongin mengerling senang.

"Kubilang tidak," tapi dari nada ketus Kyungsoo terlihat jelas dia sedang kesal, karena cemburu.

"Sayang..." Jongin kembali meraih pinggang Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik darinya. Mencoba merajuk untuk menghilangkan mood kesal Kyungsoo. "Di mataku, Kau masih lebih indah dari siapa pun di dunia ini."

"Cih," Kyungsoo mendesis, meski wajahnya tetap saja merona. "Kau mencuri kata-kata di novelku."

"Tapi aku serius..." Jongin menempelkan kening mereka. "...kata-kata itu memang sangat cocok untukmu..."

Kejujuran dari pancaran mata Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia...

.

.

.

_**Di sini, dia juga sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya...**_

.

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jongin tak pernah bosan untuk diucapkan, atau pun didengar Kyungsoo yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku juga, Jongie..." bisik Kyungsoo sebelum memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Jongin mencium dan merangkulnya...

'_**Ahjusshi mesum!'**_

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Jongin. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi di depan kakakku," ia merona. Selalu saja merasa malu sendiri meski ia tahu Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu belum pernah membuka matanya. Tapi suara menggema Baekhyun yang dulu sering mengejek Jongin itu, selalu menghantui Kyungsoo jika Jongin menciumnya di depan Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum, tidak protes dan mengerti atas sikap Kyungsoo. Ia menolah ke atas ranjang, lalu berseru dengan nada canda. "Maaf ya kakak ipar."

"Yach!" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin, dengan gerakan malu dan wajah yang sangat memerah. Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum...

_**... dia bahagia, Do Kyungsoo memang sudah bahagia...**_

Bunyi irama detak jantung dari mesin monitor terdengar teratur tiap detiknya...

_**... meski Kyungsoo bahagia, tapi dia tetap tidak merasa sempurna tanpa kehadiran kakaknya...**_

Gerakan pelan naik-turun dari dada Baekhyun yang bernafas melalui tabung oksigen tak pernah berhenti...

_**... karena itu dia akan tetap menunggu, tak akan berhenti berharap sampai Baekhyun kembali tertawa di sampingnya...**_

Tetesan air yang melewati selang infus, membantu menyalurkan nutrisi melalui permukaan punggung tangan Baekhyun...

_**... karena Byun Baekhyun, kakak kandungnya, keluarga sedarah satu-satunya, adalah harta terpenting bagi hidup Kyungsoo yang harus ia pertahankan...**_

.

.

.

_**... karena dia sangat mencintai kakaknya...**_

.

.

.

.

**Sayaka menutup sampul buku novel berjudul **

'**My Brother'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sequel?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please...**

**_o0o_**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[8 Januari 2015]**_

**_o0o_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Reviewer**

**Mpiet Lee; 94RiChan00; baek yeonra; Fitria; Jihan fakhriyah; Mela Querer chanBaekYeol; ITS ME; sogogidobi92; luv; luphbepz; Balbaekyeolfan; putri rubiyatnin1; LauraRose14; indaaaaaahhh; Name Areumdawo; shikyung3; tiffanychoi23byun; shlurph; Parkbaekyoda; hwangpark106; biyachan; Prince Changsa; ErinRNZSBlast; Baby Crong; neli Amelia; fufuxoxo; Kin Ocean; skyura; fesh; kaysaiko; CB11270506; Hanna Byun; Dyo temtem; raul sungsoo12; regianamiranda; vivikim406; springboynyet; parkbyunie; haura; yeolinbaek; Citra; Hany Kwan; yhA; Amelia alizha; Re Tao; chanchanhwang; parkeunrinn27; abcdELF; hunniehan; Kyungsoo-ya; A Y P ; wwtsww; Earl Cherry; Yuyunjae; Little Ailaa; erlita febriani; JoKykio; ChickenKID; ElflaCherry; Guyliner; byvn88; nananunu; kjjzz; ahnjinhee2; vivinovi38; uffiejung; tanpanama; IndahOliedLee; SeogiByun; septhaca; Yewon3407; exoblackpepper; VS-125 313; Richa Byun926; ncarcheda; Dandelion99; welcumbaek; anonanonanona; Sniaanggrn; chanbaekiller; durrohtun nafisah; Anyzzhea Kazumi Light; VampireDPS; putrid rubiyatninurunnazah; XoxoKissAndHug; baeqtpie; snowy07; yodaaaaa; RealChanBaek; Desta soo; syahidaayu10; restikadena; guardian's feel; incen marinchen; Nutrijellu; SweetyChanbaek92; Hye-Elfeu; DinAlya; naranari part II; parkchu; ggggii; HappyBaek99; narsih556; Song Jiseok; psychothor; echaakim7; sunshiners21; DLajeng; dorekyungsoo93; ChanBaekLuv; ditstysandra; oshxciv; Kim Hyunshi; damiyantiyuniar; azazzz; siyuna; kikooo; Oh Lana; dianahyorie1; arvita kim; anaals; fyenafromgalaxy; KyusungChanbaek; Fosbaekliner; channiebaek; baekhyeolo; Dini Kusuma; laraskwiyy; KT CB; Ichi rth; baekhyunee bc; Hyunsaa; ooh; dumbaekchan; Galaxy fanfann; narsih556; Nona Oh; farfaridah16; ohmydeer; Shouda Shikaku; dolenny1328; kimura shiba; **

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Sayaka Dini**

_**Present**_

**Sequel of My Brother**

**_o0o_**

_**Main Cast**_**: Kyungsoo; Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; **

_**Cameo **_**:: Sehun, Tao**

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_Seorang gadis yang duduk di salah satu café Baekkyung, kembali membuka buku novel yang sempat ia tutup. Membuka satu halaman yang sudah ia beri tanda sampai batas mana yang telah ia baca. Sambil menikmati segelas es krim pesanan yang berada di atas meja, Sayaka kembali membaca kelanjutan novel '__**My Brother**__' … …_

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Dulu, kakaknya pernah bilang, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kita mau bekerja keras. Sekarang, Kyungsoo ingin bertanya pada kakaknya. Apa tak berhenti berharap pada sebuah mukjizat termasuk dalam kategori kerja keras?

_Jika iya, berarti itu bukan hal yang mustahil jika terus menunggumu untuk kembali tersenyum padaku, iya 'kan kak?_

_Tolong segeralah bangun, dan jawab pertanyaanku…_

_**Hyung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia tujuh tahun, berdiri di dekat salah satu tiang penyangga stasiun kereta api. Ia menangis kecil, tersedu dengan lengan tangan yang menempel pada matanya. Tak ada yang memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Kalau pun ada yang simpati, mereka hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan melewatinya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dan hanya bisa berharap petugas stasiun segera menangani anak malang itu.

Saat itu, Do Kyungsoo baru keluar dari pintu kereta. Hari ini ia terlalu malas menggunakan mobilnya, dan meninggalkan mobilnya tersebut di depan cafe Baekkyung. Sementara Jongin sendiri masih berada di Seoul sejak kemarin karena urusan pekerjaannya, jadi tak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo untuk hari ini.

"Neh hyung, bentar lagi aku sampai di rumah sakit," Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ponsel di telinganya sambil berjalan di stasiun. Chanyeol, di ujung telepon mengatakan kalau dia ada ujian di kampus siang ini, dan akan pergi dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun memang belum bangun dari komanya, suster di sana juga rutin merawatnya, tapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring seorang diri di dalam kamar tanpa ada yang menemaninya walau itu hanya sedetik lamanya, karena satu detik itu bisa jadi sangat berharga jika tiba-tiba jemari atau kelopak mata Baekhyun bisa bergerak. Jadi sebisa mungkin, mereka akan terus bergilir menemani Baekhyun.

Setelah memutuskan kontak telepon dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya di antara warga lain menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Seperti yang lain, isak tangis kecil anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di samping salah satu tiang peyangga stasiun, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo ketika hendak melewatinya. Kyungsoo bisa saja bersikap seperti yang lain, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah sakit untuk menemani kakaknya, dan membiarkan anak kecil yang terisak itu nanti akan diurus oleh petugas stasiun. Tapi Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan langkahnya, tetap berdiri di tempat, melihat anak laki-laki kecil itu terisak. Ada sedikit kebimbangan dalam hatinya untuk menghampiri sejenak anak tersebut.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hei,"

Anak kecil yang sejak tadi terisak kecil di balik punggung tangannya, sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pria di dekatnya. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, meski nafasnya masih tersendat karena ingus di hidungnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengintip dari balik lengannya, melihat Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil sedang mencoba tersenyum –tapi terlihat kikuk karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan anak yang sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Mana orang tuamu?"

Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya. Anak kecil itu kembali menangis, lebih kencang seolah ia sangat takut dengan wajah asing di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, panik ketika semua orang mulai memandangnya aneh dan memberi tatapan menghukum, mengira Kyungsoo baru saja ingin berbuat jahat pada anak malang tersebut. "T-tunggu dulu, hei, jangan menangis," Kyungsoo berusaha ingin membujuk. "Apa kau mau es krim? Hyung akan membelikanmu es krim asal kau mau berhenti menangis. Arrachi? Es krim, kau mau es krim 'kan?"

Tangis anak itu terhenti, memandang heran pada Kyungsoo. "Esklim?" ia bersuara pelan, dengan nada yang masih cadel.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senang bujukannya cukup ampuh. "Neh, es krim."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Setelah membelikannya es krim batang pelangi, Kyungsoo membawa anak itu ke kantor pengawas sekaligus informan untuk membantu anak kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan keluarganya itu. Kyungsoo ingin segera menyerahkan anak tersebut, dan ia bisa langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menemani kakaknya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Anak itu terus menempel di kaki Kyungsoo, memegang erat ujung jaket Kyungsoo, tak ingin melepasnya ketika Kyungsoo ingin pergi berbalik meninggalkannya di kantor informan. Dengan memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca –puppy eyes– anak itu mendongak pada Kyungsoo, memasang wajah memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan

"Dia tidak ingin melepasmu," kata petugas stasiun itu sambil melihat mereka. "Kau yakin dia bukan adikmu sendiri?" petugas itu mulai memicingkan mata curiga, mengira Kyungsoo ingin melepas tanggung jawab sebagai kakak dan sengaja meninggalkan adiknya di sini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia memang harus bertindak sendiri.

... ... ... ... ...

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu.

Anak laki-laki yang masih memegang es krim batang di sebelah tangannya, memandang ragu pada Kyungsoo. "Thehuni." jawabnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis heran. "Dehun?"

Anak itu menggeleng. " The-hun," ia mencoba menekankan kata dengan suara cadelnya.

"Ah, Tehun?"

Tapi anak itu masih menggeleng. " The-hun," kali ini ia menulis huruf hangul menggunakan jari tangannya di dada Kyungsoo. " The-hun."

Mengerti huruf itu, Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh. "Oh, maksudmu, Se-hun?"

Anak itu lalu mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang masih lucu.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Baiklah Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku, Kyungsoo-hyung."

"Kiungco-hyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh kecil mendengar penyebutan namanya pada lidah cadel tersebut. "Jadi Sehun, mengapa tadi kau menangis? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Di lumah."

"Kau tahu rumahmu di mana?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jadi tadi kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Chao-hyung."

"Hyung-mu?"

"Neh."

"Lalu di mana dia?"

Kali ini Sehun cemberut sedih sambil menggeleng. Sekarang sudah lebih jelas bagi Kyungsoo, anak kecil ini terpisah dengan hyung-nya. Kyungsoo memandangnya simpati. "Sehun-ah, ayo kita cari hyungmu sama-sama," ada sedikit nada getir dalam suara Kyungsoo, entah kenapa kalau anak kecil ini terlihat mirip dengan dirinya. "Kau tak boleh kehilangan hyung-mu,"

Sehun mengerjap, agak heran melihat pandangan sedih Kyungsoo padanya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo, hyung gendong, biar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas yang mana hyungmu."

Sehun menurut, tak lagi merasa malu, ia mengalungkan tangan kecilnya pada lengan Kyungsoo. Tetesan leleh es krim batang di tangannya sempat terjatuh menodai kerah baju putih Kyungsoo dibalik jaketnya. Sehun terkejut, ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah. Tapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum, dan bilang itu tidak masalah. "Sudahlah, habiskan saja es krimmu, nanti baju hyung akan bersih sendiri kalau sudah dicuci."

... ... ... ... ...

Hampir lima belas menit Kyungsoo berjalan di sekitar stasiun sambil menggendong Sehun. Lengannya cukup ngilu menahan berat badan anak berumur tujuh tahun itu berlam-lama di depan dadanya. Ia nyaris menyerah dan berniat menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya, ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menunjuk ke satu arah sambil berteriak. "Hyung!"

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Melihat pemuda berpakain sekolah SMA sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan pandangan khawatir. Pemuda tinggi itu menggangguk sopan pada Kyungsoo sebentar, sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Sehun yang sudah ingin melompat ke arah kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, dan terima kasih banyak." Pemuda bermata panda itu –dengan nama tag Zi Tao di seragam sekolahnya– berkali-kali membungkuk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat lega dan merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan adikmu lagi."

Tao ikut tersenyum. "Neh, terima kasih banyak."

"Hyung," Sehun menarik lengan baju kakaknya. "Kiungco-hyung udah membeli esklim buat Thehun." Tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo. "Thehun chuka (juga) cudah kotoli bacunya. Hyung halus kanti (ganti) itu."

Wajah Tao merengut, antara semakin bersalah dan juga bingung harus melakukan apa dengan uang sakunya yang telah habis. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tak apa. Tidak perlu mengganti itu semua. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan terima kasih banyak. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya apa, andai ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo nyaris saja ingin menggeleng, ketika sebuah ide lain masuk dalam pikirannya. Ia lalu memandang Sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sebenarnya," ia beralih menatap Tao. "... aku ada sedikit permintaan, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

.

_**Ada yang bilang, doa anak kecil tanpa dosa itu selalu cepat sampai ke tangan Tuhan...**_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung," sapa Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar inap rumah sakit. "Aku membawakan teman baru untukmu," katanya, berusaha seriang mungkin, meski ia tahu Baekhyun yang berbaring di ranjang itu tidak menjawabnya. Chanyeol sudah tak ada di kamar itu, dia pasti sudah pergi untuk mengikuti ujiannya di kampus.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun dan Tao untuk ikut masuk. Sehun berlari masuk duluan, sementara Tao melangkah pelan, masih agak sungkan. Langkah Sehun berhenti di tengah kamar, matanya memandang heran pada orang yang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan beberapa alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Dia kakakku," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, masih tak mengerti dengan alat monitor di samping nakas, kabel-kabel pendeteksi di balik kemeja, selang infus, juga tabung tranparan yang menempel di mulut orang yang sedang tertidur.

"Hunnie, jangan sentuh apapun," Tao memperingati, tak ingin adiknya menimbulkan kekacauan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Sehun, sekali lagi berjongkok di sampingnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Sehun. "Kakakku sedang tidur," ia mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi tidurnya sudah terlalu lama, aku sudah sering membujuknya untuk bangun. Tapi mungkin dia masih marah padaku, jadi dia tidak mau bangun–"

"Napa (kenapa) dia malah (marah) cama hyung?" Sehun langsung menyela, memandang tak mengerti pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu," Kyungsoo menatap lantai. "Karena aku dulu pernah melupakannya," ada nada penyesalan dalam suara lirih Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas pelan, mencoba mengotrol emosinya. "Nah Sehun, hyung bisa minta tolong padamu kan? Bantu hyung membujuk kakak hyung agar dia mau bangun. Siapa tahu dia lebih mendengarmu daripada aku."

Sehun beralih pada pemuda di atas ranjang. "Capa nama hyung ini?"

"Baekhyun."

"Bekyun -hyung?" Sehun mengerjap. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli sambil mengangguk. "Bekyun-hyung," Sehun memegang sisi ranjang, agak menjijit untuk bisa melihat jelas wajah pucat Baekhyun. "Bekyun-hyung halus (harus) bangun. Kacian Kiungco-hyung, nanti Kiungco-hyung nangis kaya Thehun kalau Bekyun-hyung macih malah telus cama Kiungco-hyung. Pokoknya, Bekyun-hyung halus bangun, biar nanti kantian (gantian) Thehun yang beliin esklim buat Bekyun-hyung. Cepelti esklim yang Kiungco-hyung beliin buat Thehun. Esklim-nya enak lho..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah dia sangat lucu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, sambil mengelap handuk basah pada leher Baekhyun, mencoba membersihkan kotoran yang mungkin singgah dibawa angin. Sehun dan Tao sudah pulang semenit yang lalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri bersama kakaknya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan kondisi yang belum juga berubah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menyibak sedikit poni Baekhyun. "Rambutmu sudah mulai tumbuh. Hyung harus bangun sebelum menjadi yeoja karena rambutmu bertambah panjang," canda Kyungsoo, yang diakhiri dengan tawa miris. Ia memandang sendu pada wajah pucat kakaknya yang tak menimbulkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung..."

.

.

.

_**... tanpa sadar, air mata itu kembali muncul di balik kelopak matanya...**_

.

.

.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, menghapus air mata itu sebelum ia kembali terlihat menyedihkan di depan kakaknya. "Mian..." tapi malah suaranya yang terdengar serak, tersendat karena nafasnya yang mendadak sesak. Kyungsoo segera berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamar pasien. Mencoba menghirup udara segar dari luar untuk bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Pemandangan cerah sore ini terlihat bersahabat di luar sana. Langit jingga dengan gradasi warna biru keabu-abuan, mengantar matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Terlihat satu titik pesawat yang tampak kecil terbang di atas langit sana. Suara kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya di bawah sana, juga suara tawa anak-anak SMA yang bermain, berlarian kecil bersama di pinggir jalan sepulang sekolah. Pemandangan biasa dan tampak rutin itu, cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum rileks, melihat kehidupan sebagian orang di dunia ini diiringi oleh senyuman kepada sesama. Andai kakaknya juga bisa memerhatikan hal sekecil ini dan tersenyum bersama di sampingnya...

"Hm."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tertegun di tempat. Senyumannya hilang, wajahnya terlihat kaku dengan tubuh yang terasa menegang di tempat. Tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang untuk menerima sebuah antisipasi yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Suara gumaman kecil di belakangnya tadi terdengar nyata, tapi bisa juga hanya sebuah ilusi pendengaran yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Ia menelan ludah gugup, bergerak menoleh ke belakang dengan takut, takut jika itu hanya suara manipulasi angin, takut jika ia hanya sedang bermimpi...

Angin sore itu berhempus pelan melalui jendela di belakang Kyungsoo, membawa suasana yang terasa lebih nyaman, sebuah firasat baik yang membuat hati menggebu...

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang sudah lama ingin ia lihat. Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar, bersuara pelan penuh kerinduan.

"Hyung..."

.

.

.

.

_**Seulas senyum lemah terbentuk di wajah Baekhyun...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_Suara benda terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian Sayaka dari bacaan novel '__**My Brother' **__di atas mejanya. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang pengunjung lain di Baekkyung cafe sedang membungkuk di lantai untuk memungut tempat tisu yang sempat terjatuh dari mejanya. _

_Pemuda mungil itu agak menunduk malu ketika semua pengunjung cafe memperhatikannya karena tindakan cerobohnya barusan. Setelah meletakkan tempat tisu di atas meja, ia kembali pada kursi di depan mejanya. Sayaka pun kembali berpaling dari pemuda tersebut, hendak membalik lembaran novel dan kembali membaca, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara waiters di sebelahnya membawa pesanan pada pemuda mungil tadi di meja sebelah._

"_Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Byun-sshi."_

"_Aissh, kupikir aku akan dapat pelayanan istimewa. Dio sendiri bilang, ini juga cafe-ku."_

"_Maaf, sore ini kami benar-benar agak sibuk dengan banyak pelanggan."_

"_Oh ya sudah. Sana kembali kerja. Aku mau menikmati es krimku."_

_Pelayan itu pergi. Membuat arah pandang Sayaka pada pemuda tadi tidak lagi terhalang. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat pemuda mungil itu memakan sesuap pertama es krimnya dengan gembira, lalu tersenyum senang dengan lengkungan bulan sabit di kedua matanya setelah merasakan rasa nikmat es krim stawberry dalam rongga mulutnya._

_Sayaka menopang dagu, ikut tersenyum melihatnya. __**"He's so cute..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[**__**10**__** Januari 2015]**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**Bonus Epilog**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Hari ini terlihat begitu cerah. Chanyeol merenggangkan sendi leher dan bahunya sambil berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. Ujian tengah semester terakhir kuliahnya sudah ia lalui kemarin. Rasanya sangat lelah sampai ia semalam ketiduran di flatnya dan tak sempat mengunjungi rumah sakit lagi. Terakhir kali ia mengecek ponselnya tadi pagi, ia mendapatkan banyak _misscall_ dari Kyungsoo dan Suho sejak semalam.

Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo dan Suho mungkin hanya khawatir karena dia tidak muncul di rumah sakit semalam, padahal biasanya Chanyeol tak pernah absen menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit tiap malamnya. Karena itu Chanyeol tidak menganggap serius puluhan _misscall_ tersebut. Lagipula mereka akan bertemu, karena Chanyeol kini berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju pintu kamar rawat inap Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar inap itu dibuka Chanyeol tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Ia sudah siap menyapa orang di dalam saat matanya malah tak menangkap siapa pun yang berada di sana kecuali dirinya.

Bahkan satu-satunya ranjang yang biasa ditempati Baekhyun berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana, juga tak ada orangnya. Hanya seperi putih yang tersibak tak beraturan di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol mendadak panik. Kemungkinan terburuk tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Ditambah dengan ingatan mengenai puluhan _misscall_ yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo dan Suho sejak semalam.

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar, meraih ponsel di sakunya. Hendak menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan jantung yang terus berdetak tak normal. Ketakutan.

Sreet

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Ia terpaku.

Baekhyun –dengan tubuh kurusnya– berdiri lemah, masih dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi sambil memegang tiang selang infus di tangan kirinya. Matanya balas memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku seperti patung.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali.

Tiga detik.

Chanyeol masih seperti patung.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum canggung, "Hai," bisiknya kikuk dengan suara kecil tapi mampu terdengar oleh telinga besar Chanyeol dalam kesunyian ruangan itu.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. Ponsel di tangannya terjatuh di lantai. Tak peduli dengan benda elektronik tersebut. Tubuh tinggi itu langsung beranjak cepat mendekati Baekhyun, nyaris berlari. Buru-buru ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, bahkan mengangkat tubuh kurus itu hingga hampir menyamai tinggi Chanyeol.

Ujung kaki Baekhyun tidak menyentuh lantai karena Chanyeol yang mengangkatnya dalam pelukan. Baekhyun terkejut di awal, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil, masih merasa sedikit lemah.

"Kau bangun..." bisik Chanyeol parau. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata Chanyeol. "Kau bangun, Baek..." ulang Chanyeol, seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Neh.." Baekhyun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang infus ke bahu Chanyeol, membalas pelukan kekasih raksasanya. "Aku sudah bangun..."

Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya sebentar sambil menurunkan Baekhyun ke lantai, meski ia belum melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, ia belum rela melepaskan tubuh mungil itu yang sekarang terasa lebih hangat. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum, senyum yang lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekkie..."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Pagi juga, Yeollie..."

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan di sela ciumannya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sementara di sela pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, Kyungsoo mengintip mereka dari luar kamar. Ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terus tersenyum bahagia sambil mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang sesekali terkekeh geli.

Dagu Jongin ikut bertumpu di atas kepala Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil merangkul leher kekasih mungilnya itu. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah cemberut.

"Kyungie~ aku juga ingin morning kiss-ku..."


End file.
